


The Older Martin

by cry_btch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Banshees, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf Season 3B, Teen Wolf Season 3a, Teen Wolf season 3, The Vampire Diaries Season 3, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_btch/pseuds/cry_btch
Summary: En donde Clara Martin vuelve a su pueblo natal y se encuentra con un ambiente más sobrenatural de lo que esperaba.***-Así que... Eres una bruja, ¿no?-Sí.-Y un vampiro, ¿verdad?-También.-¿Y nos vas a desangrar a todos de un mordisco?-No, a todos no, solo a ti como sigas hablando.***[HISTORIA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADA EN WATTPAD]





	1. Chapter 1

Toda la tranquilidad de la vida de Clara Martin se había visto interrumpida al menos cuatro veces en lo que llevaba viviendo en Mystic Falls:

La primera vez fue cuando descubrió sus inestables poderes.

La segunda, cuando conoció a los hermanos Salvatore.

La tercera, cuando se convirtió en vampiro, siendo así la primera híbrida bruja-vampira en pisar la faz de la Tierra.

Aun cargando con ese título, la razón por la que deja Mystic Falls, y cuarta interrupción de su "tranquilidad", es bastante corriente: sus estudios. Debido a todo el drama sobrenatural y eso de intentar salvar -fallidamente- a una amiga suya, no tenía tiempo para el estudio, lo cual acabó con repercusiones negativas. Había suspendido el curso y no había manera de enmendarlo, pues ni con las recuperaciones se salvó. Sus padres tomaron cartas en el asunto y la enviaron de vuelta a casa, Beacon Hills, donde se cerciorarían de que no volviera a pasar.

Esto hubiera sido menos complicado y estresante si el hermano de su mejor amigo no hubiera desaparecido con un -ahora- híbrido original, que, por cierto, había sacrificado a su _crush_ hacía menos de un mes.

Ahora estaba de vuelta en su pueblo, que ya no parecía tan tranquilo y aburrido como cuando se fue.

*******

**[outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/ea/4f/31ea4ff66e826736ab08de6052744114.jpg) **

**[hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/88/78/37/887837635be16eebf0552b519d704553.jpg) **

Las cuatro horas de avión desde Virginia hasta California le resultaron aburridas y largas a Clara. No pudo dormir durante el vuelo y se quedó sin batería en el móvil, por lo que no podría avisar a su madre cuando llegara. Ni a sus amigos.

Maletas en mano, se había montado hacía más o menos dos horas y media en un autobús que iba de pueblo en pueblo dejando y recogiendo pasajeros desde el aeropuerto. El tiempo transcurría despacio mientras el bus recorría la carretera. Miró en su reloj la hora que era: 10:23. Llevaba despierta nueve interminables horas y no había podido pegar ojo en el autobús tampoco. Pero el viaje estaba por terminar muy pronto, pues -según el conductor- quedaban veinte minutos para llegar a Beacon Hills.

El viaje hubiera sido menos horrible si su madre la hubiera recogido del aeropuerto. O si ella hubiera podido conducir su  _Volkswagen Beetle_. Pero el coche no llegaría hasta dentro de una semana y su madre estaba ocupada (además de no muy contenta), así que tuvo que tragarse un viaje de dos horas y cincuenta minutos, en vez de tardar una hora y media.

Viendo el cartel que indicaba que estaban entrando en Beacon Hills, la pelirroja recogió su mochila y ató su ondulado cabello en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones más cortos sueltos. Esperó a que el autobusero parara el vehículo en el centro del pueblo para bajar y recoger sus maletas, mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos su pierna.

Estaba nerviosa, sí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su familia, pero estaba segura de que en casa le esperaba una regañina por parte de su madre. Estos ya habían hablado con ella sobre sus notas y lo que debería de hacer en el verano: ir a una academia. Estaba muy nerviosa y enfadada consigo misma, ¡podría haber sacado al menos un suficiente en algunas clases! Pero debido a la llegada de Katherine y los Originales, había descuidado sus estudios y, con el sacrificio y Damon siendo mordido por su primo, se olvidó totalmente de que tenía que cambiar sus notas por unas aceptables.

Ya sabes, con un pequeño truquito que los vampiros tenían.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido en Mystic Falls y Clara se iba porque había suspendido el curso... Era sencillamente irónico. Su vida se veía constantemente en peligro tratando de salvar a sus amigos y era por los estudios por lo que se retiraba.

Sus amigos hicieron un par de bromas con ello, tratando de no entristecerse demasiado por la partida de la pelirroja, pero todos sabían que sería diferente sin ella en Mystic Falls. Además de que Stefan había desaparecido junto a un híbrido psicótico, quien podría volver en cualquier momento y descubrir que Elena seguía viva.

Maravilloso.

Por otra parte, Clara temía que su estatus sobrenatural fuera descubierto por su familia, que perdiera el control ante la sangre o que sus poderes decidieran aparecer en el peor momento. Damon le había dicho varias veces que no se preocupara demasiado, que tenía el control, pero... ¿Y si dejaba de tenerlo?

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, despejándose de sus ideas, mientras empezaba a caminar por las viejas calles de su pueblo. Las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho, recordaba las calles casi con total exactitud y reconocía las caras de algunos habitantes. El centro de Beacon Hills no estaba muy alejado de su casa, a veinte minutos andando como mucho.

Por fin podía respirar aire fresco y mover sus entumecidas extremidades. Los primeros pasos le fueron algo dolorosos, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a volver a sentir las piernas e intentó acelerar el paso, cargando con sus tropecientas maletas. En estas no tenía todo lo que quería traerse a Beacon Hills; solo ropa, calzado, accesorios, maquillaje, blocs de dibujo, pinturas, y sus dos plantas de verbena y acónito. Algunos muebles, fotos y libros no llegarían hasta días más tarde. En su mochila llevaba sus aparatos electrónicos y sus grimorios más importantes, ya que todos no le entraban en las maletas y la mochila.

Si no fuera por su condición sobrenatural, su espalda estaría realmente a dolorida y sus brazos y piernas cansadas del peso que cargaba. En ese momento agradeció mentalmente la superfuerza y supervelocidad que se le fue concedida. Llegó antes de lo previsto a su casa, o debería de decir, mansión.

Los Martin eran una familia adinerada (además de descendientes de brujas, claro) y eso no era algo difícil de percibir.

Subió las escaleras del porche de su casa y llamó a la puerta, los nervios cada vez haciéndose más notables. El timbre resonó por toda la mansión, llamando la atención de las dos residentes de esta. Natalie dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para atender la puerta, siendo seguida por la pequeña Prada.

-¡Claree, cariño, pasa! -la madre usó el apelativo cariñoso con el que era conocida en Beacon Hills, uno que echó de menos pues en Mystic Falls solo le llamaba así su primo.

La susodicha sonrió un poco, más tranquila, mientras que entraba en su casa por primera vez después de haberse mudado a Mystic Falls hace un año y siete meses. Dejó sus maletas y mochila a un lado de la puerta para abrazar a su madre, a quien no había visto desde las vacaciones de primavera. Lo siguiente que hizo fue agacharse para acariciar a su perro, que saltaba de la alegría a los pies de la pelirroja.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, mamá -después de estar unos instantes acariciando a su mascota, volvió a dirigirse a su progenitora.

Con su afirmación no mentía, pero si era cierto que también hubiera preferido haberse quedado en Mystic Falls, junto a sus amigos, junto a Elena. No podía evitar pensar cómo debería estar sintiéndose en ese mismo momento: su tía había sido sacrificada, Stefan tuvo que seguir a Klaus y ella se había ido.

-Yo también, Claree, yo también. Pero ya sabes lo que acordamos…

-Sí, mamá, tengo que ir a la academia de verano -la interrumpió tras romper el abrazo.

-Tienes que esforzarte mucho si quieres volver a pisar ese pueblo, ¿eh? -su madre le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de girarse para llamar a su otra hija- ¡Lydia, tu hermana ha llegado, baja ya!

La segunda pelirroja bajó segundos después, sonriendo al ver a su hermana mayor. No eran las hermanas más cercanas del mundo, pero sí era cierto que se llevaban bien y la había extrañado. Casi de inmediato Clara notó que había algo diferente en su hermana, no sabía el qué, pero lo había. No parecía ser la misma chica a la que lo único que le importaba era su reputación. Algo había cambiado y Clara no pensaba que fuese porque el estúpido de su novio se hubiera marchado del pueblo. Debía descubrirlo.

Si había algo que la denominaba por completo sería su curiosidad y testarudez, así que fuese lo que fuese que su hermana estuviera escondiendo, ella lo destaparía.

-Estar alejada de mí ha bajado tus notas, ¿cómo te sientes teniendo que ir a mi mismo curso? -fue su saludo tras aparecer en el campo de visión de la híbrida.

-No me lo recuerdes -soltó una rosa y abrazó a su hermana, sintiéndose nostálgica. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había abrazado?

-Vamos a subir tus cosas, anda.

Las tres mujeres cargaron con las maletas y su mochila hasta su antigua habitación, que había permanecido intacta todo este tiempo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de lila y blanco, y la madera oscura del suelo era adornada con una alfombra blanca. La colcha blanca de su cama tenía dibujos de flores lilas y en las estanterías había peluches, libros y fotos con sus antiguos amigos. Sin duda alguna, su habitación le recordaba a la antigua ella: la animadora que no se sentía cómoda con su grupo de amigos.

No quería eso. No quería tener ese recuerdo plasmado en su cuarto. Tendría que hacer algo para cambiar aquello. Pronto, a ser posible.

Dejaron sus maletas en un rincón de la habitación y trajeron algunas cajas, en las que metería lo que ya no quisiese de su habitación. Tenía un largo trabajo por delante y ya estaba algo fatigada por el viaje,solo quería dormir.

Antes de irse su madre y su hermana de su habitación, les dio a ambas regalos que había traído de Mystic Falls: el té típico del pueblo y joyería adornada con una planta aromática. Después se quitó las zapatillas y se tiró en la cama,lista echarse una larga siesta.

*******

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se había despertado de la siesta y había empezado a recolocar su habitación. Estuvo pensando un rato si quería cambiar los colores de su habitación, llegando a la conclusión de que estos no le desagradaban en lo absoluto, era solo la decoración infantil y los vagos recuerdos lo que la molestaban. Algunas de estas cosas las había tirado, otras las había guardado en cajas para meterlas en el trastero o para el rastrillo.

Las fotos que tenía con sus antiguos amigos no las había tirado, pero tampoco las quería de por medio. Estas habían sido sustituidas por unas que tenía con las chicas (Elena, Bonnie y Caroline), con los Salvatore, con el pequeño Gilbert y también con su primo, Tyler, y Matt. Los libros de adolescente fantasiosa habían sido intercambiados por sus grimorios y algunos libros más educativos sobre temas sobrenaturales. Los peluches habían sido removidos y, en su lugar, sus plantas de acónito y verbena habían sido puestas. Debía de tener más cuidado con la última, pero siempre que la necesitara, la tendría a mano.

Su armario fue lo que más tardó en recolocar, pues tenía que ver con qué ropa se quedaría y cuál guardaría. Su estilo obviamente había cambiado, además de que había crecido un poco y había cosas que ya no le valían. La ropa que salvó fueron algunos vestidos oscuros, vaqueros no muy pasados moda, faldas que aún le valían y tops no muy coloridos, mientras que la ropa interior y zapatos la tuvo que meter en cajas para donarlos o dárselos a alguna prima menor que ella. También, salvó su antiguo uniforme de animadora, aunque le quedara algo más justo que antes, pues pensaba volver al equipo. Después, metió su ropa y calzado que trajo de Mystic Falls, que era en su mayoría de color negro. Sus accesorios los guardó en su tocador, entre estos se encontraban sus diferentes anillos y colgantes solares, además de algunas pulseras con verbena.

Ser bruja tenía sus ventajas y siempre tenía que tener complementos contra el sol por si perdía el que usaba normalmente. O alguien cercano a ella se convertía. Las pulseras con verbena eran más que nada por su seguridad y la de los que la rodean. Ahora que sabía de aquellas criaturas que rondaban por la noche siempre estaba alerta.

En su escritorio plantó su portátil y material de dibujo, ordenándolo de alguna manera para que no pareciese una pila de cuadernos y estuches. También, puso a cargar su teléfono, en el que -al encenderse de nuevo- vio que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de quién menos quería: El Híbrido Psicótico.

No, en serio, así tenía agendado a Klaus. Sino, ¿de qué otra manera guardarle? ¿Mikaelson Dagueador? ¿Bro de Elijah? ¿Novio de Stefan? ¿Acosador de ojos azules #2? Y sí, por si lo estabais pensando, a Damon le tenía como "Acosador de ojos azules". Aunque Klaus estaba por quitarle el puesto...

Sus llamadas perdidas fueron lo que más le preocupó, más que los mensajes de sus amigos preguntándole qué tal el viaje. Eso podía esperar, pero Klaus no.

Era un híbrido impaciente.

Y quejicoso.

-Hola, amor -su voz grave y el apodo que eligió junto con su acento claramente inglés le pusieron nerviosa. Casi podía sentir su sonrisa pícara a través del teléfono.

-Hola, Klaus. Siento no haber cogido el teléfono antes, estaba sin batería -la híbrida pelirroja contestó, mientras guardaba en el trastero las cajas, agradeciendo mentalmente que su hermana y su madre no estuvieran en casa a estas horas.

Así no le preguntarían con quién estaba hablando.

-Me figuré aquello, no te preocupes -le dio una patada a una de las cajas para echarla a un lado, mientras rodaba los ojos-. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal el viaje hasta Beacon Hills?

-Ve al grano, Klaus, sé que no me llamas para preguntarme por el viaje-la pelirroja removió sus cabellos de su rostro y salió del trastero-. Y, para tu información, fue bastante aburrido.

El rubio soltó una leve risa antes de contestar:

-Estás en lo cierto, no te llamo para eso -hizo una breve pausa antes de volver a hablar, esta vez más serio-. Estoy teniendo bastantes problemas para encontrar hombres lobo, pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme con ello.

-¿Exactamente, qué es lo que quieres que haga? Puedo tener el poder de cien brujas, pero aún así no me sé todos y cada uno de los hechizos de mis grimorios -después de unos segundos, añadió-. Además, no tengo todos todavía, en algunos días vendrán el resto.

-Bueno, cariño, si tienes ese [colgante](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2a/a2/94/2aa294e5a2913ebf949df47019be5968.jpg) de una de tus ancestros es por algo -llevó la mano al pecho, donde debajo de la ropa estaba el susodicho-. Podrías preguntarle por mi problemita -a través del teléfono escuchó el sonido de sangre gotear, Klaus habría obligado a alguien-. O podrías buscar en tus libros más información sobre los lobos, saber dónde se encuentran las manadas más numerosas… -la respiración de la Martin se entrecortó al pensar en la sangre, no había tomado nada desde la noche anterior- Deberías de tomar un aperitivo, siento desde aquí tu sed.

-Se me ha olvidado completamente, he estado ocupada arreglando mi habitación… Buscaré algo para cenar y luego miraré en mis libros sobre lo que me has dicho, ¿vale?

-Está bien, te mandaré qué me tienes que encontrar específicamente, llámame si encuentras algo.

-Sí… Adiós, Klaus.

-Hasta pronto, amor.

Colgó la llamada y utilizó su supervelocidad para llegar hasta su habitación. Ya ahí, se quitó la ropa con la que llevaba todo el día puesta (una sudadera y unos leggings, ropa cómoda para el viaje) y se puso un top suelto de tirantes cruzados azul y unos vaqueros grises. Después, se calzó con unos botines negros y se cepilló el cabello, dejándoselo suelto y con la raya a un lado. Se lo había cortado recientemente y ahora le llegaba por debajo del hombro. Se miró en el espejo de su tocador por un momento antes de coger una chaqueta vaquera negra y salir de la casa con sus llaves.

**[outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5d/9e/c2/5d9ec2d3b233d5bf462adc3c9c4cdea0.jpg) **

**[hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/21/ec/d4/21ecd47943fafad396dd05b70d2b2167.jpg) **

La oscuridad y la aparente tranquilidad del pueblo resultaron en un campo fácil para cazar. Normalmente Clara bebería de bolsas de sangre, pero hasta que no llegara su mini nevera de Mystic Falls tendría que realizarlo a la vieja usanza: esperar en una carretera solitaria a que algún habitante pase con en coche y atacar. Era la manera más rápida y efectiva.

Con la tarea en mente, la joven anduvo por un tiempo hasta llegar a una carretera a las afueras del pueblo. No había edificios, solo bosque. Era un lugar poco concurrido, pero tenía el presentimiento que aquella noche encontraría una cena pronto. Tal y como Damon la había enseñado, se tumbó en el suelo y extendió los brazos. Su mirada se fijó en cielo estrellado mientras esperaba al pobre de aquel que pasara por la carretera. Fueron solo unos minutos los que esperó hasta que escuchar un coche aproximándose. Sonriendo para sí misma, cerró los ojos y se preparó para el show.

-Oh por Dios… -escuchó al conductor decir, justo antes de parar a menos de un metro de ella.

El chico salió del vehículo y casi corrió hasta ella, tropezándose con sus propios pies al salir.

-¿Lydia? Oh por Dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? -comenzó a hablar rápidamente, el nerviosismo corriendo por sus venas.

El adolescente -intuyó la híbrida- debería de conocer a su hermana, pues la había confundido con ella. Como para no hacerlo, eran prácticamente idénticas, si no fuera por un par de detalles. Como el color de pelo y de ojos.

-No me encuentro bien, ayúdame, por favor… -fingió sentirse débil, poniendo la voz ronca. Fuese quien fuese su próxima víctima, la Martin sentía un poco de pena. Realmente parecía preocupado. Pero ella tenía que alimentarse y no es como si lo fuese a matar.

-¿Estás herida? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -siguió preguntando  rápidamente, agachándose a su lado.

Él continuaba hablando cuando Clara abrió sus ojos mieles. El chico le pareció vagamente familiar, pero no le prestó mucha atención a ese dato pues estaba tratando de fingir estar herida.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada… -usó la primera excusa que se le pasó por la mente.

-Aguanta ahí, voy a llamar a mi padre -el chico se incorporó y dio media vuelta, sacando su teléfono móvil del pantalón.

Clara aprovechó ese momento para levantarse y moverse rápidamente. Para cuando el adolescente se estaba girando para volver a mirarla, ella ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Lydia? -se volvió a girar, mirando hacia el otro lado, donde la híbrida apareció, asustándolo- ¿Lyd-?

Paró bruscamente en mitad de su llamamiento, viendo como la cara de la chica se transformaba: venas comenzaron a aparecer debajo de sus ojos y se empezaron a tornar rojos completamente, mientras que de su boca sonriente sobresalían sus afilados colmillos. La hambrienta chica no le dejó tiempo para reaccionar cuando se abalanzó contra su cuello e hincó sus dientes ahí, deseosa de probar su sangre ya.

Los gritos no tardaron en hacerse oír mientras ella bebía, por lo que agradeció que estuvieran solos. Paró cuando sintió que su víctima se estaba mareando y le dio su sangre para curarle, mordiendo su muñeca y haciéndole tragar el líquido. Chupó la sangre que le quedaba en la herida ya curada e hizo que clavara su mirada asustada en sus ojos, moviendo su barbilla con su mano.

-No recordarás que esto pasó, entrarás en tu coche y seguirás con lo que estabas haciendo. Serás lo más cuidadoso posible durante las 24 horas siguientes, ¿entendido?

-Sí, entendido.

Esas fueron las palabras que necesitó para desparecer en la noche, dejando al adolescente confundido mientras se volvía a meter en su vehículo.

*******

**[outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0f/b2/fe/0fb2fedf72fb2e22a9f6138dad179b85.jpg) **

A la mañana siguiente, la híbrida se despertó algo intranquila. Su compulsión no siempre era efectiva y temía que esta vez fuera una de esas veces en las que la víctima recordaba lo ocurrido. El problema ahora era que aquí estaba sola y parecía que el pueblo no conocía la existencia de lo sobrenatural, por lo que tener a un adolescente correteando por las calles gritando “vampiro” no era conveniente. Además de que si conocía a su hermana, esto solo causaría problemas.

No quería que ella se viese envuelta en el drama sobrenatural, no como ella.

Esta vez, si respondió los mensajes de sus amigos, comentándoles lo aburrido que fue el viaje. Klaus la noche anterior le mandó lo que quería que buscara y ella lo apuntó en una libreta para buscarlo esta mañana. Después de desayunar, claro.

Vestida con su pijama negro, se hizo una coleta rápida y bajó a la cocina con el móvil en la mano. No se encontró a nadie en su camino hasta que llegó a la cocina, donde su hermana, también en pijama, desayunaba.

-Buenos días, Lydia -el nombre de su hermana le recordó lo ocurrido ayer por la noche.

Tendría que ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez, el top que llevó la noche pasada se manchó con la sangre del chico y ahora se encontraba arrugado en el fondo de su armario, donde lo había dejado después de intentar lavarlo -fallidamente, cabe aclarar.

En la cocina también se encontraba Prada, a quien saludó acariciando su cabecilla peluda. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a la mascota, había echado de menos su presencia en la mansión de Lockwood. Ahí lo más parecido a un perro que tenía era Tyler.

-Buenos días, Claree -su hermana sonrió, mientras tomaba sus cereales.

La mayor cogió lo que necesitaría para hacer su desayuno: dos rebanadas de pan, mantequilla y mermelada. Metió el pan el la tostadora y cogió un plato y una taza, pues haría té. El plato lo dejó al lado de la tostadora mientras que la taza la dejó en la encimera, junto a la vitrocerámica. Sacó una tetera y comenzó a hervir el agua para el té. Mientras, sacó de una alacena el “té” que se había traído de Mystic Falls como regalo para su madre y su hermana.

La caja estaba abierta, su madre debería de haberlo probado ya. Como estaréis suponiendo, sí el té lleva verbena, no mucha pero sí algo. Clara había escogido un té con sabor fuerte para opacar el mal sabor de la verbena, para que de alguna forma su madre no pudiera ser obligada por un vampiro. No sabía si en este pueblo había, pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

Por ello, también le había regalado un colgante con verbena. A su hermana, por otro lado, le había dado una pulsera con verbena; quería que estuvieran a salvo. Para ello, no solo ellas deberían tomar verbena, sino Clara también, aunque eso en cierta parte le perjudicara.

Si tomaba una pequeña cantidad diariamente, podría poder acostumbrarse a ella, además de que estaría a salvo de ser obligada por un Original; más específicamente, por Klaus. No se fiaba de él, ni de sus planes con ella. En momentos como estos, agradecía que no fuera totalmente vampira y no todo le afectara igual. Soportaba la verbena mejor que otros vampiros normales, como el sol. Aunque también era verdad que se curaba más lentamente y que la supervelocidad y superfuerza que tenía era menor a la de un vampiro normal de su edad.

Después de hacer el desayuno, se sentó junto a su hermana a tomarlo también. Los primeros sorbos del té le abrasaron la garganta, pero poco a poco se acostumbró y, junto las tostadas, se fue terminando el desayuno. Ahora que estaban solas, Clara podría hacerle un mini-interrogatorio a su hermana, quería saber qué le había ocurrido. Tenía un especie de "aura" -por llamarlo de alguna manera- diferente, sobrenatural se atrevía a suponer. Aunque esperaba que así no fuera, con una hermana Martin arriesgando su vida en lo sobrenatural tenía suficiente.

-Bueno, Lydia, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Algún ligue nuevo? -la mayor trató de empezar la conversación, causando que la menor levantara su mirada de su desayuno y la plantara en ella.

-Todo... todo bien -la de ojos verdes pareció dudar en contestar, como si tuviera algo que esconder-. De momento ninguno, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal con Elena, algún progreso? -ágilmente cambió de tema, sonriéndole a su hermana.

-Tiene novio -de eso no estaba muy segura, ¿al final Stefan y ella lo dejaron? Con todo el drama sobrenatural había dejado de prestarle atención a la vida romántica de su crush-, o eso creo, y sigue sin saber que me gusta -eso no era del todo cierto, pues se lo había dicho estando borracha y luego la había obligado a olvidarlo, así que en teoría sí lo sabía. Pero no se acordaba-. Y me lié con el hermano de su novio, así que no creo que sospeche nada.

-Algún día tendrás que decírselo, Claree -su hermana la aconsejó-. Te lleva gustando desde que eras pequeña, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Además de la dignidad, también perdería su amistad, así que prefiero seguir siendo solo su amiga -Lydia se encogió de hombros y Clara continuó hablando-. ¡Ah! Otra cosa que quería preguntarte, ¿al final por qué Jackson se marchó de Beacon Hills? Pensé que el equipo de lacrosse era muy importante para él -astutamente la hermana mayor volvió a dirigir el tema hacia su hermana, quien se vio sorprendida con la pregunta, pensando que ya la había despistado.

-Sus padres y él se mudaron a Reino Unido, no le quedaba opción.

Clara asintió y, justo cuando iba a hacer otra pregunta, escuchó algo de la televisión -que estaba encendida desde antes de que llegara ella- que captó inmediatamente su atención. Cerró la boca y giró su cabeza hacia dicho aparato:

_-Esta mañana, dos mujeres de Tennessee han sido encontradasen su casa después de que hubiera un incendio en la propiedad. Los forenses afirman que fueron drenadas de sangre antes de ser decapitadas y quemadas en el incendio, en un intento de cubrir las pruebas._

-Oh por dios... -expresó su sorpresa la mayor.

Klaus le había mencionado en llamadas anteriores que se dirigían (Stefan y él, por supuesto) a Tennessee. Esto podría no inculparles del todo si no fuera porque Stefan, como destripador, era conocido por dejar sin cabeza a sus víctimas. Además de que Damon les llevaba siguiendo la pista desde que se recuperó y ya le había comentado lo que había encontrado junto a Alaric.

Lydia la observó confundida por su sorpresa y Clara tuvo que inventarse rápidamente una excusa por su sorpresa:

-Es que hace mucho tiempo que no veo este tipo de noticias, en Mystic Falls todo es muy tranquilo.

Mentira. Mentira. Mentira.

La menor asintió no muy convencida y se levantó para empezar a recoger su desayuno. Segundos después, la de ojos mieles copió sus acciones y corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Se cepilló los dientes y dedicó una media hora buscando en sus grimorios información. Que le pudiera servir a Klaus sin mucho éxito. Después, cogió la ropa que se pondría para ir a la academia y entró a su cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y se secó el pelo con una toalla antes de cepillárselo y vestirse. En una bandolera negra metió un estuche y los libros y cuadernos que necesitaría para las lecciones que daría.

Su madre había enfurecido enormemente cuando se enteró de que había suspendido la mayoría de asignaturas (cortesía de su tía Carol) y había decidido que tendría que ir a una academia todo el verano para estudiar las asignaturas que había reprobado, como matemáticas y física y química. 

No era algo que le agradase realmente y, aunque podría evitarlo con un pequeño truquito vampírico, decidió no hacerlo. Al menos esta vida la quería vivir sin hacer trampas, tenía una eternidad por delante para elegir el camino fácil.

Después de las clases, tenía planeado acudir al gimnasio local, para practicar un poco los saltos, volteretas y demás piruetas que se realizaban en los equipos de animadoras. Estaba decidida a volver a inscribirse en el equipo del instituto, a riesgo de encontrarse con sus antiguas amigas. Más que vergüenza, lo que sentía era una enorme preocupación. ¿Tratarían de volver hablar con ella? ¿La mirarían mal por no haberse contactado con ellas desde que se fue? Fuese la que fuese su reacción, estaba un poco nerviosa. No porque estuvieran enfadadas con ella, sino porque no quería que hubieran problemas tan pronto como llegara a la escuela. Aunque casi estaba segura que habría algún que otro rumor.


	2. Chapter 2

**[outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d2/1f/dd/d21fddcfa655c13df16c54ce0eb104f4.jpg) **

**[hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e8/77/02/e8770218877e0e1019a151418178efb0.jpg) **

El verano es una estación que muchos describirían como la etapa del año dedicada a pasar un buen rato en piscinas y playas, pero para Clara Martin ese no era el caso. Si pasar el verano en un pueblo en el que no tenía amigos (porque, seamos honestos, por más que quedara con la mejor amiga de su hermana y esta, no significaba que fueran amigas) ya era de por sí deprimente, imaginaos lo aburrido que tuvo que ser si además tenía que ir a una academia.

Insufrible, ¿verdad?

Gracias a esto, encontró el tiempo y el lugar en el que practicar su desmesurada magia sin tener espectadores y también aprovechó el verano para mejorar sus piruetas de animadora. Ya que Caroline no estaba para obligarla a unirse a las prácticas de verano, tuvo que entrenar sola, no podía perder la destreza que tenía con las volteretas y saltos. Realmente, no le vendría mal una pequeña ayudita para sorprender a las actuales líderes del grupo.

Sus prácticas fueron lo único interesante que le ocurrió en todo el verano. Se perdió la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elena y con ella todo el drama alrededor de la búsqueda secreta. O no tan secreta, pues los implicados le iban actualizando sobre el tema. Al final Damon y Elena fueron tras Stefan dos veces, dos veces en las que ella pudo ser vista por Klaus. Y eso podría haber acabado mal, muy mal.

Volviendo a la actualidad, ahora Clara se encontraba saliendo de su _Volkswagen Beetle_ aparcado en el parking de la escuela, sintiendo la mirada de muchos otros estudiantes en ella. No era un secreto que la hermana mayor de Lydia había vuelto al pueblo y muchos habían aprovechado el revuelo para lanzar sus incongruentes hipótesis sobre el por qué de su regreso. Que si el novio la había dejado, que si había peleado con sus amigos de Mystic Falls, que si se había quedado embarazada y había vuelto para cuidar al bebé...

Todas eran bobadas y cosas sin sentido que venían de gente que, claramente, no la conocían.

Llevando su distintiva [bandolera marrón](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/39/aa/7c/39aa7caf02715101bf8f582385298c72.jpg) al hombro, caminó sobre el asfalto hasta llegar al edificio en el que se realizaban las clases. Allison le había ofrecido ir con ella y Lydia al instituto pero Clara se negó, pues no quería ser un estorbo para la morena y disfrutaba de conducir en la soledad. Las miradas que se posaban en ella iban acompañadas de murmullos y susurros, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja no pudiera evitar rodar los ojos. La gente no era muy discreta.

A pasos rápidos, sus botines resonaron por los pasillos del instituto mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a secretaría. Su falda negra se ondeó en el aire cuando frenó repentinamente delante del escritorio de la secretaria, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la susodicha. La mujer le entregó su horario y la combinación de su nueva taquilla, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Después del intercambio de información, la de ojos mieles se marchó en búsqueda de su taquilla, que no tardó mucho en encontrar, recordando con casi con plena exactitud cómo era el instituto.

Cuando llegó a la taquilla, metió dentro de esta una mochila de cuerdas en la que llevaba ropa de cambio que se pondría para entrar en el equipo de animadoras. Había practicado lo suficiente durante el verano e incluso había creado un baile por si lo requerían. Estaba más que lista.

Encontró fácilmente el aula en el que tendría la primera clase del día no muy lejos de su taquilla. La clase no estaba muy llena y todavía quedaban bastantes asientos a elegir. Aleatoriamente se sentó en uno en la segunda fila, en las columnas del centro. Comenzó a sacar su material para la clase justo cuando dos chicos que se le hacían bastante conocidos entraron. Estos se le quedaron mirando mientras se sentaban detrás de ella y ella hizo lo mismo, con una ceja alzada. Les analizó durante unos segundos hasta que recordó quiénes eran: Scott McCall y Stiles Stilinski.

Les conocía a ambos porque se encontraban varias veces en la biblioteca y frecuentaban los mismos lugares a la hora del patio. Obviamente, eso era cuando vivía en Beacon Hills. Ambos chicos habían crecido y no era algo que le desagradara del todo a Clara. Stiles se había dejado crecer el pelo, ya no llevaba el pelo tan cortito que le identificaba por excelencia, y le quedaba bastante, bastante bien. Justo cuando les estuvo observando recordó la primera vez que tuvo que ir a cazar desde que llegó al pueblo.

Sí, fue de Stiles. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento es que no se acordara de lo ocurrido.

Volviendo al tema: Scott, por el otro lado, había hecho lo contrario, ahora su cabello rizado estaba más corto. Con estos dos en su clase iba a tener varias razones por las que querer asistir. Pensando eso, esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se incorporó en su asiento, escuchando la conversación en susurros que los menores estaban teniendo:

-¿Es...? ¿Es Clara?

-Sí, creo que sí es ella... Todo el mundo ha estado hablando de su llegada, pero, ¿qué hace en nuestra clase? Es mayor que nosotros.

-Creo que ha repetido y por eso ha vuelto, tiene más sentido que todo lo que han dicho los demás...

La pelirroja aprovechó ese momento para girarse y responderle a Stiles, que era el que estaba hablando en aquel momento:

-Me sorprende que hayas sido el único que ha llegado a esa conclusión -el chico me miró a la mayor, sobresaltándose un poco-. Desde que he llegado he llegado a oír de todo menos eso.

-¿Gracias..? -el humano no supo cómo responder- Entonces, ¿es por eso por lo que has vuelto?

-Así es.

Dando un asentimiento firme, se volvió a girar y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. Su hermana y Allison no tardaron en aparecer por la puerta y tomar asiento en el aula. Percibió un poco vacilación en Allison para sentarse, pues el único sitio libre quedaba frente a Scott, quien parecía casi igual de incómodo que ella con la situación.

-¿Hay alguien? -la morena preguntó, señalando el asiento, que estaba a la derecha de la pelirroja.

-No, no, no, no, no, es todo tuyo. Todo tuyo -empezó a contestar rápidamente-. Eh... Está totalmente libre.

Clara miró como la chica avergonzada se sentaba, mientras que Stiles le expresaba su aprobación alzando el pulgar. De repente, todos y cada uno de los estudiantes recibieron un mensaje en sus teléfonos móviles. La híbrida sacó el suyo propio de uno de los bolsillos de su bandolera y vio el mensaje que les había llegado a todos por igual:

_El mar estaba cubierto por una densa faja de nubes negras y la tranquila corriente que llevaba a los últimos confines de la Tierra fluía sombríamente bajo el cielo cubierto. Parecía conducir directamente al corazón de las inmensas tinieblas._

Según lo iba leyendo, una voz femenina lo leía en alto, mientras sus tacones anunciaban su llegada. Clara, algo consternada por lo ocurrido, miró extrañamente a su nueva profesora de lengua, la señorita Blake. ¿Cómo podía tener el número de teléfono de todos sus estudiantes? Era algo perturbador.

-Esta es la última frase del primer libro que vamos a leer -anunció tras su dramática entrada-. También es el último mensaje que recibiréis en esta clase -sonrió a todos sus alumnos antes de continuar-. Teléfonos apagados, todo el mundo.

Y todos así lo hicieron.

Eso fue lo más interesante de la clase, que transcurrió tranquila y en silencio después de aquello, mientras los estudiantes realizaban algunos ejercicios. En algún momento Scott se retiró del aula tras haber sido llamado por su madre, pero eso no fue ninguna interrupción para la clase, que seguía trabajando. Minutos después, Clara escuchó a Stiles preguntarle a su hermana:

-Oye Lydia, ¿qué es eso? ¿ Es del accidente?

¿Qué accidente?

-No, Prada me mordió.

Oh, de eso sí se acordaba. Ahora su hermana tenía una venda en el tobillo por aquello. Lo que seguía sin saber era a qué accidente se refería Stiles.

-¿Tu perro?

-No, mi bolso de diseño -tras una pausa, añadió-. Sí, mi perro.

-¿Y te había mordido alguna vez antes? -Lydia negó con un pequeño tarareo- Vale, ¿y si es por lo mismo que por lo del ciervo? -¿qué ciervo?- Como cuando los animales empiezan a actuar raro justo antes de un terremoto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Va a haber un terremoto?

-O algo así, tal vez signifique que viene algo -¿se estaba refiriendo a Clara? Claro que ella era una aberración de la naturaleza, pero no creía que su llegada fuese a impactar tanto el pueblo. No planeaba hacer nada malo-. Algo malo.

-Ha sido un ciervo y un perro -Stiles no respondió-. ¿Cómo es eso que dices que a la tercera vez, dos veces-?

Justo en ese momento, un cuervo se estrelló contra la ventana a la izquierda de la pelirroja menor. Todos, incluida Clara observaron con asombro lo ocurrido, mirando con expectación la ventana manchada de sangre. La profesora dio pasos indecisos hasta la ventana, hacia donde un montón de cuervos se dirigían. La adulta se quedó mirando el paisaje, petrificada, cuando los ya nombrados pájaros negros repitieron las acciones del primero.

Todo el mundo se alteró rápidamente, viendo como los pájaros atravesaban las ventanas y sobrevolaban la habitación, y la mujer pidió que todo el mundo se agachara. El primer impulso que tuvo Clara fue proteger a su hermana y así lo hizo, abalanzándose hacia esta, tal vez más rápido de lo que un humano podría hacerlo. En aquel momento no le importó que la descubrieran, tenía que resguardarla de los enloquecidos animales. La mayor abrazó a la menor, cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, mientras que Lydia escondía su cabeza entre los brazos de su hermana, inmóvil.

*******

**[outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2b/dc/76/2bdc7697a3e22f2a5dd9ce0ac36946b7.jpg) **

Tras lo ocurrido en la clase de lengua, los alumnos pudieron marcharse del instituto. Clara aún estaba algo espantada horas después cuando terminó de comer en su casa, la escena de los cuervos estrellándose contra las ventanas repitiéndose una y otra vez. Había buscado en sus grimorios algún tipo de respuesta para lo ocurrido, pero no quería admitir que eso era producto algo sobrenatural. De algo sobrenatural malo. Muy malo.

En sus grimorios encontró información sobre cómo la fauna cercana a algún tipo de ente maligno (brujas que practiquen magia oscura con no muy buenas intenciones, druidas que mediante sacrificios obtienen poder, vampiros que pierden el control, seres que destruyen el balance de la naturaleza) podría enloquecer, como si la naturaleza en sí estuviera avisando de la llegada de algo malvado.

Tal y como dijo Stiles en clase, aunque el realmente no supiera la verdad tan grande que sus palabras resguardaban.

En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Beacon Hills no había sentido ni una vez a otra bruja, así que tachó esa posibilidad. Tampoco había oído de recientes masacres en pueblos cercanos o este, así lo del druida y el vampiro destripador lo tachó por igual. Aunque sí era cierto que había sentido algo sobrenatural en su hermana y hubiera escuchado ciertos aullidos durante la Luna Nueva, descartaba que su hermana fuera mujer lobo, pues el gen venía por parte de la familia del padre de Tyler, con quien no estaban relacionadas. Además de que Lydia actuaba normal cuando había Luna Llena, así que eso quedó totalmente descartado.

Seguramente, si había una manada en Beacon Hills de hombres lobo, estarían a las afueras, cerca del bosque.

También, dudaba que su hermana fuera una bruja, sus ancestros podían corroborar aquello. A lo largo del tiempo y las generaciones, las mujeres por parte de la familia de su madre han tenido una hija que seguiría con el legado familiar. La primera niña que tuvieran sería la que obtendría los poderes de las anteriores (ya fallecidas) y la única que podría dar descendientes con poderes. Debido a que las brujas ahora ya no solo se casaban con los de su misma especie, que una descendiente actual obtuviera poderes era algo más difícil que hace 150 años. Debido a esto, ni su madre (que era mayor por minutos que su tía Carol), ni su abuela tenían los poderes; pero si podían pasarlo a futuras generaciones.

Que Clara supiera, el gen de bruja se había saltado dos generaciones al menos -debido al cruce con humanos- y eso había causado que quedara mucha magia acumulada para ella, lo que provocaba la inestabilidad de sus poderes. El tipo de magia que se usa en su familia es la Magia Espiritual, en la que los brujos que la practican son dados parte de la magia de sus ancestros, por eso ella recibió la magia de anteriores brujas. Estas se comunican con Clara mediante los sueños, lo que es posible gracias al colgante que lleva desde siempre.

Lo único que le quedaba en la lista de razones -sobrenaturales- por las que lo de los cuervos había sucedido era la llegada de algo que destruía el balance de la naturaleza. ¿Con esto se estaba refiriendo a aberraciones sobrenaturales como Klaus y ella? ¿O se refería a que un ser sobrenatural común estaba desequilibrando la balanza? Sí, era cierto que Klaus estaba intentando hacer híbridos con Stefan (por más mal que sonase aquella frase), pero hasta el momento él no había tenido éxito, ¿verdad?

Por el bien del mundo, deseaba que no hubiera conseguido nada aún, pero algo le decía que había descubierto la manera de hacerlo y que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba.

Trató de olvidar aquello de momento, ahora tenía una prueba de animadoras impertinentes que tenía que pasar con nota. Si con su pasado con unas cuantas no era el más amable y además temía que siguieran en el equipo, tenía la corazonada de que no se lo pondrían fácil. Conociendo a Jessica, la que fue su "mejor amiga" tiempo atrás, sabía que estaría resentida de que se fuera sin decir nada. Y que luego no intentara contactarla, aunque eso fuera por parte suya también. Y que cuando volviera tampoco le hubiera dicho nada.

Aunque, ¿quién podría juzgarla? No se sentía cómoda en ese ambiente. No encajaba y quiso cambiar eso.

Vestida con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos leggins violetas y unas _Vans_ negras, se encaminó hacia el gimnasio del instituto. Antes de marcharse de la escuela horas antes, se informó sobre dónde y cuándo serían las audiciones, así que no andaba perdida. Junto a algunos otros alumnos, entró en el gimnasio en el que algunas chicas y chicos ya se encontraban. La pelirroja dejó su mochila en un banco y se unió al grupo de adolescentes.

Reconoció algunas caras, otras no tenía ni idea de quienes eran y algunas pocas le sonaban de haberlas visto en clase. No era la única que quería unirse al equipo, al parecer. En verdad, habían muchos estudiantes que estaban por las audiciones, lo cual incrementaba las posibilidades de no ser elegida.

-Al final los rumores son ciertos, Clara Martin ha vuelto a Beacon Hills.

La nombrada pelirroja giró su cabeza hasta dar con la persona a la que le pertenecía aquella voz afilada: Jessica Williams, el demonio disfrazado de animadora.

-Así es, Jessica -afirmó en respuesta la híbrida, mientras ambas se analizaban la una a la otra.

La capitana del equipo llevaba su natural rizado cabello negro atado en un moño alto. Su ropa de deporte se ajustaba a su cuerpo y las telas claras destacaban sobre su oscura piel, mientras que sus ojos marrones escrutaban a la -notablemente más baja- pelirroja. Jessica no parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, pero ella parecía notar los cambios de su anterior mejor amiga.

Clara estaba algo más alta y delgada, además de que parecía tener mucha más confianza en sí misma que anteriormente. Su cabello estaba más corto y eso bastante perceptible con la coleta que en ese mismo momento llevaba.

La mirada de ambas adolescentes chocaron y se desafiaron, cada una con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Espero que sigas sabiendo cómo moverte, enana -Jessica utilizó el apodo con el que se refería a ella en sus viejos tiempos-. Porque lo vas a necesitar.

Tras su amenaza, la morena puso una radiante sonrisa y se posicionó delante del grupo de estudiantes, acompañada de una chica rubia que conocía también muy bien: Olivia Sullivan. Las dos adolescentes empezaron a dar una charla explicando lo que harían aquella tarde para decidir quiénes entraban y quiénes no. Básicamente, los interesados en entrar en el equipo tenían que realizar una coreografía inventada por ellos mismos y mostrarles qué movimientos sabían hacer.

Todo parecía correcto hasta que especificaron que el baile lo tenían que tener ya preparado. Mucha gente se quejó, pero aun así se marcharon pues estaba publicado en la página web del instituto los requisitos para entrar en el equipo. Y así fue como, de veinte personas que eran, se redujo el grupo a siete.

Clara no tenía ni idea de que el instituto tuviera una página web, pero aun así tuvo más suerte que el resto que no sabía lo del baile, ya que ella lo preparó igualmente.

Una a una las personas que quedaron fueron mostrando sus coreografías, mientras el resto esperaba en los bancos. Los estudiantes que salían no lo hacían en ningún orden, así que no se sorprendió cuando Jessica la sacó la última, dejando a la que más curiosidad tenía de ver para el final.

-Clara Martin, dinos, ¿qué canción nos has traído hoy? -la voz de Jessica sonaba desafiante, satisfecha incluso.

¿A caso pensaba que Clara no tenía claro lo que estaba haciendo? Porque la verdad es que estaba decidida a entrar en el equipo, no iba a abandonar lo que más le gustaba hacer.

-He traído "When I Grow Up" de The Pussycat Dolls, estoy segura de que te acuerdas cuál es -la pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia, viendo como a la morena le cambiaba la cara por unos segundos, antes de volver a su estado de superioridad.

Esa fue la primera canción con la que ambas hicieron un baile. Obviamente, había hecho un remix del baile original, por los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

-Sí, claro. No irás a hacer el mismo baile, ¿verdad?

-Algo así -se encogió de hombros y esperó en la posición inicial del baile a que pusieran la música.

Cuando esta empezó a sonar, la híbrida coordinó sus movimientos al son de la melodía. Un salto aquí, un movimiento de caderas por allá, un par de volteretas en el estribillo... Era un buen baile, había tenido tiempo para practicarlo y ahora no tenía ningún problema para llevarlo acabo. Cuando se terminó la canción, Clara se quedó en la posición final por unos segundos, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire. La coreografía era algo difícil y agotadora, pero solo tuvo que ver la sonrisa de satisfacción y sorpresa de Jessica y Olivia para saber  que lo había hecho bien.

-Mejor de lo que pensaba, Martin... -hizo oídos sus pensamientos la capitana.

Después de eso, se les hizo a todos un rápido "examen" sobre las piruetas que se hacían y luego pudieron irse. Clara hizo aquello mismo tras cambiarse en el vestuario.

*******

**[outfit he](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5d/30/98/5d309816bc052a0d1430c367a7cf059e.jpg)[re](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5d/30/98/5d309816bc052a0d1430c367a7cf059e.jpg) **

** [hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/52/99/0c/52990ccdceaa5e1200c0ab81df0b356a.jpg) **

_Nos veremos pronto, amor._

Ese fue el mensaje que recibió Clara un par de semanas después del comienzo del instituto. No le hizo falta mirar de quién era el mensaje para saberlo, el apodo indicaba perfectamente que le pertenecía a cierto híbrido original. ¿Era a caso ese mensaje algún tipo de advertencia? ¿Había hecho algo mal y Klaus había descubierto que Elena seguía viva?

Las manos de las híbrida temblaron mientras releía una y otra vez el mensaje, el nerviosismo apoderándose de su cuerpo. ¿Le haría daño a su familia? ¿La perseguiría por toda la eternidad como a Katherine? ¿Qué le habrá hecho a Stefan? Lanzando un par de palabrotas, escondió su rostro en sus manos  y luego las pasó por su cabello. Tal vez tendría tiempo para esconder a su familia y huir, tenía que encontrar un lugar en el que estuvieran a sal-

-¡Clara! ¡Ha venido un amigo tuyo a verte!

¿Qué?

Cogió una estaca que tenía escondida debajo de su cama, junto a la neverita en la que guardaba bolsas de sangre y más estacas, y la escondió en la manga del ancho suéter que llevaba puesto. Salió de su habitación, andando cautelosamente, tratando de oír al visitante. Solo escuchó su respiración en la entrada de la casa, su madre debería de haber vuelto a sus quehaceres. Clara cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de bajar las escaleras, rezando para que su madre no hubiera invitado a un vampiro a entrar. Trató de pensar en la posibilidad de que no fuera uno mandado por Klaus o este mismo, pero, ¿quién la visitaría un jueves por la tarde?

-Eh... -el adolescente dejó de cotillear la entrada al ver a la pelirroja entrar- Hola, Clara. Te dejaste esto hoy en matemáticas, vine a devolvértelo -se rascó la nuca, mientras le mostraba el estuche morado que le pertenecía.

Oh, sí, Stiles.

La mayor cambió rápidamente su actitud a la defensiva, lista para atacar, por una agradecida. Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios mientras colocaba un mechón de su pelo recientemente alisado detrás de su oreja. Escondiendo el brazo que llevaba la estaca detrás de su espalda, se acercó a él y recogió el estuche.

-Gracias por traérmelo, no me acordaba haberlo perdido -pero sí a Stiles pidiéndole un bolígrafo y ella vagamente dándole el estuche entero-. Soy muy despistada.

Stiles asintió y le dio una sonrisa amable. Se pasó la mano por su cabello antes de continuar hablando, algo cortado.

-Esta tarde vamos a ir a ver una peli Scott y yo, ¿te gustaría venirte con nosotros? -más tarde, ante la estupefacción de la mayor, añadió:- Nos caes bien y sabemos que es no tener muchos amigos en el instituto.

Clara salió de su sorpresa e inventó una excusa rápida, tapando que en realidad tenía que encontrar una manera de esconder a su familia y huir antes de que Klaus les encontrara:

-Me gustaría ir con vosotros, pero tengo que repasar para el examen de física, no se me está dando muy bien.

-Si quieres podemos posponer lo de la peli y te puedo ayudar esta tarde -insistió el humano, causando que las sospechas de Clara incrementaran.

¿Y si Klaus le había obligado a que quedara con ella para sacarla de su casa y luego asesinarla brutalmente? Sabía con certeza que ni Allison ni su familia podía ser obligada, pues ingerían o llevaban algo de verbena, pero Stiles podía haber sido perfectamente obligado por algún vampiro. Debido a que no sabía si Stiles estaba siendo obligado o no, se hizo una nota mental de darle algo de verbena y no estar mucho tiempo alrededor de él mientras que no la tuviera.

-No hace falta, si tengo alguna duda no dudaré en mandarte un mensaje, pero ahora prefiero concentrarme sola -le dio un sonrisa por última vez y, con un gesto hacia la puerta, le indicó al visitante que era hora de marcharse, ya que estaba ocupada. Stiles lo entendió al segundo y se fue de la casa, tras Clara abrirle la puerta y despedirse.

Que se hubiera tomado las molestias de venir a su casa a entregarle el estuche (cuando podía dárselo perfectamente al día siguiente) e invitarla a pasar tiempo con él le pareció raro y solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Klaus. Después de todo, Stiles era un chico raro. Para asegurarse de que no tenía que ver con el híbrido, escuchó cómo se metía en su _Jeep_ e intercambiaba algunas palabras con Scott, antes de arrancar el coche e irse del lugar. No entendió nada de lo que estaban hablando ambos adolescentes, pero, como no tenía nada que ver con Klaus, no le dio más importancia.

Aún algo preocupada por el mensaje que recibió, volvió a su habitación, está vez algo más tranquila.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad se esfumó cuando vio a cierta vampira doppelgänger haciéndole señas para que la dejara entrar desde su balcón. Se abstuvo de gritar o lanzarle la estaca cuando la de pelo rizado le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio. Clara abrió la puerta del balcón y salió para saber qué quería la morena, después de dejar la estaca tirada en su cama:

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Katherine?

-Tenemos que hablar, tengo información que tal vez te pueda resultar útil -la mayor sonrió ladeadamente.

-Vale, ¿qué es? -todavía sorprendida de verla aquí, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Aunque se pareciera a Elena, Katherine no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-Puede que prefieras hablar de esto dentro.

-¡No te pienso invitar a entrar! -la menor exclamó, sin creerse que la de 500 años tuviera la cara de insinuarlo.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Realmente quieres que oídos ajenos escuchen nuestra conversación? -la hizo dudar- Sabes que dentro puedes utilizar salvia y evitar ya sabes qué.

Clara la miró por unos segundos, pensándolo concienzudamente. En cierta parte, tenía razón: si Klaus andaba detrás de ella, no dudaba en qué habría mandado a alguien a espiarla. Lo malo era que entonces ella tendría acceso a su casa… Y fiarse de Katherine era algo que podía acabar mal.

-Te dejaré entrar solo si prometes no hacer nada en contra de mi familia -la morena rodó los ojos, pero asintió. Suspirando por última vez, comenzó a hablar, ya tendría tiempo en el futuro de arrepentirse de esto-. Está bien, puedes pasar.

La sonrisa de victoria de la mayor no pasó desapercibida mientras entraba en el cuarto de Clara. Esta la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, mientras intentaba ver si había alguien observándolas. Para asegurarse completamente, corrió las cortinas y echó una ojeada por última vez, sin ver nada.

Rebuscó en su armario el cajón secreto en el que guardaba algunas hierbas que se utilizaban para hechizos, verbena, acónito, salvia y un quemador de incienso. Sacó estos dos últimos y los colocó en su escritorio. Cogió una de las varitas de salvia, que se parecían bastante a las de incienso, y solo le bastó una mirada para que esta se encendiera. Después de eso, la colocó en el pequeño y redondo quemador de incienso. Cuando se giró para mirar a Katherine, esta estaba tumba con las piernas cruzadas, observando la estaca.

-Bueno, ya puedes empezar a hablar -comenzó la conversación la pelirroja, impaciente.

La visitante no invitada se incorporó en la cama, soltó el arma de madera y comenzó a hablar:

-Klaus ha descubierto que Stefan estaba mintiendo y se dirige a Mystic Falls.

-¿Estás segura? -Clara exasperadamente se pasó las manos por el cabello, suspirando mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

-Sí -afirmó mirándola, parecía sincera-. ¿Acaso crees que te mentiría sobre esto?

-Bueno, tienes una larga lista de traiciones… - Katherine rodó los ojos- Pero no dudo de tus dotes de acosadora de Stefan y de mí.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que antes de ir a Mystic Falls va a hacer una paradita aquí, en Beacon Hills -y, para contrastar sus palabras, se levantó y le enseñó a Katherine el mensaje del híbrido.


	3. Chapter 3

**[outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e6/7f/4b/e67f4ba9e94c0127afd86c41e050b5a5.jpg) **

** [hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a3/ab/16/a3ab16d97d53e9305c8cef0b60bafc9a.jpg) **

Aquella noche, a Clara le costó bastante conciliar el sueño, lo sucedido repitiéndose en su mente en bucle. Rodó una última vez en la cama, quedando tumbada sobre su espalda, y miró entre las penumbras el techo de su habitación, dando un suspiro.

Katherine se había ido tiempo después de saber que Klaus andaba tras la híbrida, alegando que ya no tenía nada más que decirle, aunque ambas mujeres sabían la verdad. Estaba asustada, si Klaus iba a por Clara, ya debería de saber que ella estaba con la menor, así que debía irse cuanto antes. Katherine le prometió contactarla de nuevo si se enteraba de algo, pero si eso significaba poner su vida en peligro, bien Clara sabía que Katherine no vendría.

Aburrida y cansada por no poder dormir, la pelirroja comenzó a observar la oscuridad de su cuarto: la montaña de cuadernos de su escritorio, sus botines favoritos desperdigados cerca de la alfombra, la silueta pegada a su puerta que parecía una persona... Espera, eso no parecía una persona, **era** una persona.

Antes de que se pudiera poner a chillar, una mano le tapó la boca y torció el cuello de tal manera que dejaría inconsciente un par de horitas.

*******

Cuando Clara despertó, se encontraba un lugar totalmente diferente del que se había ido a dormir: el gimnasio de su antiguo instituto en Mystic Falls.

Ella estaba tumbada en el suelo cuando abrió los ojos, escuchando quejidos de una adolescente no muy lejos de ella. Desorientada y algo mareada, se estabilizó sobre sus codos para poder ver qué estaba ocurriendo. La adolescente, probablemente estudiante del instituto, tenía la pierna levantada y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio; a su lado, otro joven permanecía impasible ante la escena. Estaban obligados...

¿Pero por quién?

-Mira quién se ha despertado -aquella voz... ¡Klaus!-. Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, amor.

La pelirroja giró su cabeza hasta mirar al rubio, que estaba a pocos pasos detrás de ella. El híbrido milenario sonreía satisfechamente, pero bien Clara sabía que esa sonrisa no era de real alegría: ella, después de todo, no le había contado que Elena seguía viva. Esta estaba a pocos metros de Klaus, con una mueca de nerviosismo en su rostro además de una postura cautelosa, mientras observaba al de mil años interactuar con su amiga. Después de Klaus prometerle salvarle la vida a Damon, Clara le juró lealtad, así que el Original estaba más que molesto con ella.

-Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato.

-Y aún así te llevaste a Stefan, los dos hemos roto nuestras promesas -mientras se ponía de pie, la pelirroja (que aún seguía llevando su pijama morado y negro con el que se fue a dormir) le rebatió. Klaus murmuró alguna respuesta afirmativa antes de que la híbrida continuara hablando:-. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Ya tienes a Elena, no creo serte de mucha ayuda.

-Todo a su tiempo, pequeña Clara -volvió a lanzarle una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras que ella se acercaba a Elena y la abrazaba protectoramente.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Elena decidió hablar, tras romper el abrazo:

-¿Dónde está Stefan? ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?

Aunque Clara también tuviera aquellas dudas, no creía realmente que el temible híbrido respondiera con sinceridad a sus incógnitas.

-Está tomándose un descanso -se cruzó de brazos mientras respondía, echándoles a ambas una pequeña mirada.

Otro cuello roto, ¿eh?

Fue en ese entonces cuando escucharon la puerta del gimnasio ser abierta. Bonnie y Matt acababan de entrar.

-¡Matt, Bonnie, salid de aquí! -fue lo que Elena alcanzó a gritar antes de que Klaus utilizara su supervelocidad para llegar a ellos.

-Por fin, ya era hora -la morena se sobresaltó al encontrárselo justo detrás de ella-. Ya podemos empezar -luego, se giró a los dos adolescentes obligados y se dirigió a ellos:- Eh, Tana, ¿por qué no te relajas? Siéntate ahí con Chad -la susodicha bajó su pierna mientras Chad la sujetaba y la dejaba en el suelo. El híbrido volvió su mirada hacia Bonnie y Clara-. Supongo que Clara y tú sois la razón por la que Elena sigue viva.

-Así es -la pelirroja dio un par de pasos hasta estar junto a Bonnie.

-Si buscas culpables, cúlpanos a nosotras -la bruja añadió, tratando de verse no muy aterrada.

-No busco venganza, cielo -entrecerró los ojos con disgusto-. Pero vuestra intervención ha tenido unos efectos secundarios no deseados, y ya habéis causado el problema. Quiero que busquéis la solución.

Justo en ese momento, una rubia entró en el gimnasio arrastrando a su primo Tyler.

-¡Suéltame! -masculló el hombre lobo, mientras que la hermosa mujer le agarraba del brazo.

-Calla y sigue -fue su repuesta, caminando hasta donde el resto estaban.

-Os presento a mi hermanita, Rebekah -el Original señaló a la rubia. La pelirroja la observó con sorpresa, pues ella pensaba que se trataba de un vampiro obligado. Además de Elijah, no sabía quiénes eran el resto de sus hermanos-. Y os lo advierto puede ser perversa.

-Idiota -murmuró antes de pasarle su primo de un empujón.

-¡No le toques! -casi le gruñó al otro híbrido. Esto era una de las cosas que le había prometido, no tocar a Tyler, además de al resto de sus amigos, claro.

-Tú rompiste tu promesa, ahora voy a romper yo la mía... -la miró desafiante por unos segundos, hasta que empezó a caminar a otro lado del grupo, mientras empezaba con su discurso:- Os lo explicaré, es muy simple. Cada vez que intento convertir a un hombre lobo en un vampiro híbrido, muere durante la transición -observó al grupo de adolescente, antes de comentar:-. Es deplorable, la verdad.

Entonces, dándole una última mirada a Clara, Klaus mordió su muñeca e hizo que Tyler bebiera de ella. La Martin estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el híbrido, pero se retuvo antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

-Encontrad la forma de salvar a mis híbridos y, por el bien de Tyler, daos prisa.

Y como si sus huesos estuvieran hechos de porcelana, le rompió expertamente el cuello. Luego, le dejó en el suelo y se retiró con su hermana. Clara y Matt se agacharon al lado de hombre lobo. La pelirroja le acarició la mejilla, guardando su ira y tristeza para más tarde. Tenía que contactar con sus ancestros, cuando antes mejor.

-Le ha matado -el humano no se lo podía creer, viendo conmocionado a su mejor amigo.

-No está muerto, la sangre de Klaus lo convertirá en vampiro -Elena le aseguró, pero, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Clara encontraba muy pocas posibilidades de que su primo sobreviviera a esto. ¿Y si tardaban en encontrar la solución? Entonces solo tendrían un cuerpo más que enterrar.

-Y si las chicas cumplen su parte, sobrevivirá a la transición -los Originales se acercaron al grupo de menores, mientras el odioso rubio hablaba:-. Venga, id a consultar vuestros grimorios y encantamientos, yo me quedo con Elena -el hombre la cogió del brazo y la pelirroja se tensó notablemente-. Para asegurarme.

Al ver que las brujas dudaban de dejarla con el híbrido, la doppelgänger les asintió para que se fueran. Matt las acompañó y juntos los tres corrieron fuera del lugar. Al comenzar a caminar por los pasillos, Clara se dio cuenta de lo fríos que eran. Sus pies descalzos temblaban con cada andada, mientras que con sus brazos trataba de darle calor a su cuerpo. Matt en cuanto notó aquello le prestó su chaqueta, pues era el único que tenía una.

-¿Qué vais a hacer? -fue lo primero que Matt les preguntó a ambas cuando estuvieron algo lejos del gimnasio.

-No tengo ni idea, la maldición de la que habla es de hace mil años, nuestros grimorios no son tan viejos -Bonnie respondió, tan nerviosa como el resto.

-Pregunta a los brujos muertos que te ayudaron -el rubio humano trató de proponer una idea.

-Ya no puedo contar con ellos, me aislaron cuando reviví a Jeremy -negó la morena-. ¿Y tú, Clara? ¿Crees que puedes contactar con tus ancestros?

-Sí, pero necesito hacer un hechizo para dormirme por un tiempo si ellas no son las que me intentan contactar -explicó la pelirroja-. Me llevará mucho tiempo, tenéis que encontrar una alternativa mientras que yo pruebo.

Los tres continuaron andando, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Bonnie paró abruptamente.

-Yo ya no contacto con los muertos... Pero Jeremy sí -tras unos segundos de pensarlo, la bruja comprendió quién podía ayudarlos.

Tras eso, los tres se separaron.

*******

_Cuando Clara despertó por segunda vez y vio que se encontraba en la versión alterada de su mundo, supo que lo había hecho bien._

_Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y estaba contenta de recordar bien los pasos: llamar a sus ancestros a través de su colgante para que acudieran a ella y realizar el hechizo que la dormiría por unos veinte minutos para poder hablar. Para hacerlo, se había metido en una clase vacía de la que estaba segura que nadie la encontraría, para que no interfiriera durante el ritual, y se había tumbado en unas mesas que había juntado._

_Estaba casi igual de alterada que la primera vez que intentó contactar con sus ancestros, la única diferencia es que ahora alguien diferente se moría: su primo. La primera vez que lo intentó fue cuando mordieron a Damon y, aunque las brujas muertas no estaban muy contentas con el vampiro, no se opusieron a ayudar a la muchacha. Esas mismas brujas fueron las que le devolvieron la magia, así que con esto podrás intuir que no son totalmente seguidoras del balance de la naturaleza._

_Su meta, sobre las demás cosas, siempre fue y será ayudar a los que lo necesiten. Por eso, y porque hasta el momento no las había decepcionado, supo que la ayudarían._

_Cuatro brujas rodearon a Clara, que estaba de pie al lado de su cuerpo, y esta las reconoció a todas. No siempre venían las mismas, pero estás que sí que frecuentaban sus sueños para advertirla o aconsejarla. Algunas eran más antiguas que otras, más mayores, más expertas..., pero todas venían para ayudar._

_-Necesito vuestra ayuda, Klaus quiere saber cómo hacer que sus híbridos funcionen y para ello ha utilizado a Tyler -suplicó la pelirroja, mientras que las mujeres asentían._

_-El hecho de que consiguierais que la joven Elena pudiera vivir después del ritual alteró la maldición, según como la Bruja Original la tenía planeada -una de ellas, Mary Jane, respondió muy pausadamente._

_-Para romper la maldición, se necesitó un hombre lobo, un vampiro y una réplica -otra de ellas prosiguió, tratando de llegar al punto, pues sabía que disponían de poco tiempo._

_-No creo que desvelar lo que se necesita le haga mucho bien al resto de la Tierra, Ava -una bruja mayor, Victoria, le reprochó. Y tenía razón, aunque estuviera salvando a Tyler, ¿cuánta gente sufriría por ello?_

_-Pero Tyler es familia y necesita nuestra ayuda -Abigail, la más joven del grupo, explicó-. Tyler es hombre lobo, Klaus le hace vampiro, entonces, ¿qué hace la réplica?_

_Después de que ella hablara, le dejaron unos minutos a Clara para pensar, todas en silencio. No siempre las brujas eran muy claras con sus respuestas, pero al menos le habían aclarado que Elena era parte de la transición de los híbridos._

_-Tu tiempo aquí ha acabado, esperamos que hagas lo correcto -Victoria anunció, haciendo que Clara asintiendo en respuesta. Victoria podía estar en ocasiones algo reacia a ayudar en casos que envolvían a Klaus, pero si se nombraba a la familia acababa accediendo._

_Ella perdió a la suya en un incendio y no quería que futuras generaciones pasaran por la pérdida de seres queridos como ella sufrió._

_-Hasta la próxima -se despidió así la pelirroja, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus ancestros, antes de despertar._

*******

Clara despertó por tercera vez, ahora sí donde se había ido a dormir. Salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo y con sus sentidos mejorados buscó a sus amigos. Desde los pasillos pudo escuchar las voces de Matt y Bonnie cerca de la piscina, así que se dirigió allí. Les encontró a ambos empapados, tiritando.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

-¿Qué os ha pasado? -preocupada por su bienestar, la pelirroja preguntó.

Rápidamente, se quitó la chaqueta que Matt le había prestado y se la devolvió. Ahora él la necesitaba más que ella.

-Matt ha intentado ver fantasmas poniéndose al borde de la muerte -respondió la morena, con un tono de reproche.

-¿Y Jeremy? ¿No hubiera sido menos complicado pidiéndole ayuda a él? -Clara trataba de entender por qué el humano había hecho tal estupidez, si podían haber llamado al menor de los Gilbert.

-No sabemos dónde está, pero ha funcionado -sorprendidas, ambas brujas miraron expectantes al rubio-. He visto a Vicky.

-¿En serio? -incrédula preguntó la morena y Matt asintió.

-Me ha dado un mensaje para ti -se dirigió solo a Bonnie.

-¿Para mí?

-De la bruja que creó la maldición de Klaus -ambas adolescentes miraron con sorpresa al rubio-. Dice que Elena no debería haber sobrevivido al ritual, los híbridos no sobreviven porque Elena sigue viva.

-Tyler... Va a morir, ¿verdad? -intuyó la pelirroja.

Sabía que esto tenía algo que ver con Elena habiendo sobrevivido al ritual, pero aún así no entendía qué se tenía que hacer con ella. ¿Matarla o darla su sangre a los híbridos como en el ritual? De todos modos, no parecía que Tyler fuese a sobrevivir.

-Yo no estaría tan segura -la voz de Klaus hizo eco en los silenciosos pasillos-. Puestos a elegir la réplica o el híbrido, me quedo con el híbrido.

Tras sus palabras, el híbrido se marchó por los oscuros pasillos. Los tres adolescentes se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos antes de que la pelirroja decidiera hablar:

-Debéis iros ya, yo voy a ver cómo está Tyler.

El humano y la bruja asintieron y, tras darse un abrazo de despedida, se marcharon. Dando un suspiro, Clara comenzó su búsqueda. Tenía que encontrar a Tyler, al menos antes de que Klaus hiciera lo que sea que tenía planeado hacer.

Tras un par de minutos deambulando por los silenciosos pasillos, escuchó la dificultada voz de su primo en un aula cercana. Cuando entró en esta, Caroline y Rebekah también se encontraban dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -masculló la hermana de Klaus al verla entrar, lista para atacarla si hacía falta.

-Vengo a ver a Tyler, no a llevármelo -tuvo que explicar la híbrida, guardándose las ganas de realizar un comentario sarcástico.

La rubia asintió, observándola cuidadosamente. Caroline le sonrió tristemente mientras se lanzaba para darle un abrazo, ella todavía no la había visto.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, aunque sea en estas condiciones -le dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también -le respondió rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Crees que funcionará, que será como lo tuyo? -le preguntó algo esperanzada, mientras la más bajita se acercaba a su primo, que estaba apoyado en una mesa.

-No estoy segura, lo mío fue diferente, ya sabes... -le agarró la mano a Tyler, en forma de saludo, y este se la apretó durante unos segundos, como respuesta.

No sabía cómo de grande era el dolor que Tyler estaba sufriendo, pero tenía que ser lo suficientemente potente como que para formar palabras le contase. Caroline suspiró levemente, antes de ponerse al otro lado de Tyler y acariciarle la espalda.

Eso enterneció a Clara, cuando Caroline le contó que empezaron a salir, no pudo evitar contentarse por ambos.

-Ya tenemos veredicto. Según la Bruja Original, la réplica debe morir -esas fueron las primeras palabras que Klaus dijo al entrar en la sala.

Clara y Caroline compartieron una mirada de preocupación, pero permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Podemos matarla? -Rebekah sonó ansiosa al preguntar aquello.

¿Por qué tenía ganas de matarla? Apenas la había conocido hoy y ya tenía el instinto asesino a cien.

-No, sospecho que significa lo contrario -respondió el rubio antes de mostrarle a Tyler un tubo de ensayo en el que tenía sangre. ¿De quién era?

-¿Qué? -la hermana del híbrido no le entendió, pero aún así agarró a Caroline y a Clara del brazo, inmovilizándolas.

-Es una intuición -no explicó más-. Sangre de Elena, bébetela.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Tyler no! -la novia trató de impedirlo, luchando contra el agarre de acero en el que Rebekah las tenía.

-Si no bebe morirá igual, cielo -ni miró a Caroline mientras la respondía-. Considéralo un experimento.

Tyler luchaba por mantenerse estable apoyado en la mesa mientras cogía el tubo de ensayo y se lo llevaba a los labios. Cuando ingirió su contenido, el adolescente comenzó a convulsionar, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Tyler! -la pelirroja no pudo evitar gritar su nombre.

Esto era su culpa, si hubiera hecho todo bien, su primo no tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¡No! -Caroline y Clara trataron de soltarse, sin tener éxito alguno.

El antiguo hombre lobo gritaba y se agarraba de la cabeza, incorporándose un poco, parecía que la sangre estaba dando efecto. Tras caer al suelo de nuevo, levantó su mirada y mostró sus ojos de hombre lobo, que ahora eran acompañados por venas y colmillos de vampiro.

-Eso es buena señal.

Klaus lo había conseguido.

*******

Clara se encontraba sentada en la acera de la calle del instituto, minutos después de que Tyler completara su transición, esperando. Después de asegurarse de que su primo estaba bien, salió del edificio pensando en cómo volver a casa.

Rebekah y Klaus habían desparecido poco tiempo después de ver que su experimento había funcionado, Bonnie y Matt se habían ido juntos y Tyler y Caroline lo mismo. No sabía qué había ocurrido con Elena, ni con Stefan, pero sabía que pronto lo descubriría. Antes de que Caroline se fuera, le dijo que Bonnie le había mandado un mensaje en el que decía que Damon iba a recogerla para luego ir a por Elena.

Así que ahora se encontraba sentada en la acera, con algo de frío, esperando a que su mejor amigo apareciera. Esto no sucedió hasta unos largos diez minutos después, cuando este apareció en su coche. Pitó un par de veces para llamar la atención de la menor y esta subió rápidamente en el vehículo cuando lo reconoció.

-Gracias por venir a recogerme, no sé qué habría hecho después de todo esto -le agradeció al de ojos azul nada más ponerse el cinturón. El vampiro le sonrió de lado, mientras ponía el coche en marcha y le respondía:

-No es nada, Claree -utilizó su apodo-. No sabía que vendrías y, por la ropa que llevas, diría que tú tampoco.

-Klaus me rompió el cuello cuando estaba en la cama, ¿tú qué crees? -explicó la pelirroja, rondando los ojos, aunque en el fondo le hizo gracia el comentario-. No sé cómo logró ser invitado a entrar y, ahora que lo está, tengo miedo por mi madre y mi hermana.

-Siempre puedes cambiar de dueño.

-¿Para que vuelva a ser invitado entrar? Creo que deberíamos mudarnos, mejor -la híbrida reflexionó mirando por la ventana-. Lo que no sé es cómo voy a volver a mi casa a tiempo para que mi madre no se entere de mi ausencia.

-Oblígala a creer que ella te dejó ir a visitarnos -Damon trató de proponer, haciendo una mueca con los labios, como si fuera simple-. Luego, vuelves y te quedas unos días.

-Está en verbena, así que no va a colar, Damon.

-Puedes intentarlo.

Clara se encogió de hombros y el resto del viaje fue en silencio. Cuando Damon paró el coche en el hospital, la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco. ¿Cómo sabía Damon que estaba Elena aquí? Ignorando aquella duda, siguió al vampiro cuando salió del coche. Caminaron hasta el parking, donde antes habían oído a dos personas hablar: Klaus y Rebekah.

-Mira quién se ha decidido presentarse en la fiesta -el híbrido, de espaldas, sintió la presencia de los otros dos seres sobrenaturales. Damon avanzó hacia Klaus, Clara siguiéndole por detrás como un patito sigue a su mamá pato. El mayor de los tres se giró para verles, sonriendo altaneramente al ver a la híbrida-. Y, cómo no, la pequeña Clara ha decidido seguirle.

-¿Dónde está? -el de cabello negro casi escupió la pregunta, mirando asqueado a Klaus.

-¿Elena? -se hizo el desentendido- Está haciendo una donación para una buena causa -a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, cuando Damon se acercó a él le frenó apoyando la mano en su pecho-. No te metas en esto.

Clara se mantuvo alerta, cerca por si sus palabrerías acababan en algo físico. Aunque su magia fuera algo inestable, sabía como romper un cuello o dar una aneurisma si era necesario.

-Tendrás que matarme -otra vez, Damon intentó avanzar, siendo parado de nuevo por Klaus.

-Me encantaría hacerlo. Pero le hice una promesa a tu hermano y yo sí cumplo mi palabra -mientras decía esas palabras, fijó su mirada en la otra híbrida. Esta rodó los ojos y contestó en un susurro:

-Parece que tienes una idea retorcida de cumplir tus promesas.

-Aunque, espera, pensándolo mejor. Creo que ya no le importas demasiado -ignoró el comentario de la pelirroja y estrelló al vampiro contra un coche, agarrándolo del cuello.

Clara se acercó a ambos con su supervelocidad, dispuesta a separarlos, antes de que el vampiro hablara e hiciera que Klaus parara en seco, al igual que la híbrida:

-¿No quieres saber nada de tu amigo Mikael?

¿Mikael?

-¿Qué sabes sobre Mikael?

Klaus parecía realmente nervioso con el tema y eso solo alimentaba más la curiosidad de Clara. Debería ser alguien importante o poderoso, intuyó la menor.

-Que sabe que estás aquí.

-Mentira.

-Katherine y yo lo encontramos, es nuestro comodín.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Damon dijo antes de que Klaus le lanzara contra un coche y desapareciera en la noche, con el rabo entre las piernas. Clara corrió a socorrer al vampiro y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Se ha ido -afirmó la híbrida, a lo que su mejor amigo asintió-. Vamos a por Elena.

Juntos caminaron hasta la entrada del hospital y ya ahí dentro decidieron separarse, para tardar menos tiempo en encontrar a la réplica. Clara deambuló por la segunda planta, en búsqueda de algún sonido u olor que delatara dónde la morena estaba. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras y no se había cruzado con mucha gente en lo que llevaba de camino. Gracias a sus sentidos conseguía orientarse en el casi desértico hospital, en el que al menos no tenía frío.

Miró en varias habitaciones y cuartos, pero solo se encontraba con pacientes durmiendo o salas vacías. Se asomó a un par de ventanas, tratando de encontrarla, sin éxito alguno. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y reunirse con Damon, cuando de pura casualidad encontró la habitación que estaba buscando.

Entró sigilosamente en ella al ver el rostro durmiente de su amiga. Era Elena. Tenía un vendaje en el cuello con algo de esparadrapo y una aguja en el brazo que le estaba sacando la sangre. Delicadamente, Clara le retiró esto último y justo cuando iba a cargarla en brazos, sintió la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto.

-Klaus... -cuando se giró hacia la puerta le vio ahí plantado.

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que el híbrido le rompiera -de nuevo- el cuello.

Se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre secuestrarla de esta manera.

*******

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando Clara se despertó. Estaba cómodamente tumbada en una enorme cama de matrimonio, enrollada como un burrito entre las sábanas y mantas. Gracias a la luz que entraba en la habitación, pudo apreciar sus paredes blancas y escasa decoración. Reconoció un gran armario con puerta corredera enfrente de la cama, dos mesillas de noche a sus lados, una mesa con un televisor encima y a Klaus sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

Oh, es verdad, le rompió el cuello,

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, amor, temía que habías entrado en coma -bromeó el híbrido, sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -inquirió la muchacha, irguiéndose sobre la cama- Pensé que con lo de Tyler ya estarías contento y me dejarías en paz.

-Estoy contento con los resultados, pero todavía no he acabado contigo -se limitó a contestar el rubio.

-¿Qué clase de tortura me espera? -cruzándose de brazos, le preguntó.

-Ninguna -Klaus se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida-. Vístete, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Te espero fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras el rubio salir de la habitación del hotel, la pequeña pelirroja giró su mirada hacia la mesilla de noche de su derecha, donde había notado un pequeño montón de ropa doblada. Rodando los ojos, salió de la cama y recogió el conjunto que Klaus le había preparado: un top marrón con un retorcido en la parte delantera, una falda de skater negra, unos calcetines largos negros y, obviamente, ropa interior. En el suelo se encontraban un par de botines militares con algo de tacón.

Clara hizo una mueca de aprobación, junto con un asentimiento. Klaus tenía buen gusto.

Eso o había conseguido descifrar su estilo de tanto espiarla y acosarla. Clara esperó que fuese lo primero, aunque todos sabemos que es más bien lo segundo.

Mientras se desvestía y vestía, no pudo evitar pensar si se estaba preparando para cualquier tipo de trampa mortal que Klaus le tenía planeado. Sí que era cierto que el híbrido no quería matarla el 100% del tiempo y que estaba bastante intrigado con su condición, pero ella le había fallado. ¿Quién querría a una traidora como aliada? Fuese lo que fuese que el Original planeara, tenía que estar alerta. Ya no tenía a Elijah para negociar nada con él.

La pelirroja entró en el cuarto de baño de la habitación, para ver cómo arreglar el nido de pájaros en el que su cabello se seguramente había convertido. Cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo pudo confirmarlo, tras los eventos de la noche pasada su pelo se había enmarañado más de lo normal. De pura casualidad encontró el neceser -posiblemente- de Klaus del cual sacó un cepillo, unas gomas y una colonia que le pareció ser de fragancia femenina.

Era bastante probable que el híbrido había planeado este viaje con antelación.

Tras desenredar lo que llamaba pelo, se hizo dos moños bajos. Se echó un poco de la colonia y guardó lo utilizado. Salió del baño y recogió la ropa que antes estaba utilizando, guardándola en una bolsa que había en la mesilla de noche. Antes de salir de la habitación, reconoció una chaqueta de cuero sobre el sillón en el que el híbrido antes estaba y, sonriendo para sí misma, se acercó a ella y se la puso.

** [outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e1/da/ad/e1daadfc33c70b7d1afa0cd595630c58.jpg) **

** [hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/62/56/16/625616f79b65a652b522a57c843ac45e.jpg) **

-Al fin -suspiró el hombre al ver a la menor salir del cuarto, mientras dejaba de estar apoyado en la pared.

Clara no respondió al fruto de su impaciencia y resopló cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Nos vamos ya o qué? -la pelirroja interrumpió la sorpresa de Klaus al verla llevando su chaqueta.

¿Qué? Con juntaba con lo que llevaba puesto.

-Sí...

Juntos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del hotel hasta llegar al ascensor. Tras pulsarel botón de este, la híbrida decidió volver a hablar:

-¿Puedo saber cuáles son tus planes malvados para hoy?

El mayor se tomó un par de segundos para pensar en la respuesta, antes de contestar:

-¿Sabes? -Clara, que pensaba que el Original no respondería, se sorprendió al escucharle hablar de nuevo- Me equivoqué al llevarme a Stefan en vez de a ti a hacer híbridos.

-¿Es eso un intento de disculpa por haber roto nuestro trato? -la adolescente inquirió, mientras que entraba al ascensor junto con Klaus.

-No jugué bien mis cartas, debería haber utilizado a Stefan para que me informara de lo que ocurría en Mystic Falls y a ti, haberte llevado conmigo, amor -el híbrido ignoró su sarcástico comentario, como solía hacer. Oh, así que para eso la había llevado hasta aquí-. Las brujas más vale tenerlas vigiladas o te traicionan -le echó una miradita a la pelirroja, antes de volver su mirada al frente, como antes estaba.

Cómo no, seguía enfadado.

Qué híbrido más rencoroso.

-Lo mismo hizo Stefan y estaba contigo, ¿qué te hace creer que estando yo contigo te hubiera dicho que Elena estaba viva?

-¿Tanto te importa Elena? -preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, continuó hablando- De Stefan me esperaba la traición, estando él perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero, ¿de ti?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? Soy su amiga, claro que me va importar -Clara siguió al híbrido cuando salieron del ascensor, incrédula y algo a la defensiva.

-Siendo lo que eres, dudo que las amistades te sean lo más importante...

¿Siendo lo que era?

-No todos somos híbridos por gusto.

*******

Clara se encontraba sentada sobre una roca poco tiempo después de su conversación con Klaus. Tras su comentario, no hubo más intercambios de palabras entre los dos más allá de intentos de iniciar una conversación por parte del Original. El viaje en coche hasta el bosque en el que se encontraban fue en silencio, incluso cuando el mayor le ofreció una bolsa de sangre y ella la aceptó a regañadientes. Estaba molesta, muy molesta, con el híbrido.

Para empezar, sacrifica a la chica que le gusta y a la tía de esta para convertirse en un híbrido. Después, rompe su trato y la secuestra en mitad de la noche. Y ahora la lleva a ver como crea a más de los suyos después de haber insinuado que su única meta en la vida era adquirir poder.

O sea, hizo un trato con él para salvar a su mejor amigo, ¿y Klaus aún así piensa que sus amigos no le importan? ¿Es eso lo que ella transmitía a las otras especies, que era un ser hambriento de poder?

La pelirroja bufó una vez más, sin poder creerse lo surrealista que era lo ocurrido.

-Como sigas resoplando voy a empezar a pensar que eres un toro, amor.

Clara -aunque tentada de hacer algún tipo de comentario sarcástico en respuesta- permaneció en silencio y se abstuvo de tirarle alguna piedra cercana a la cara. Cruzándose de brazos, vio como el temido híbrido distribuía su sangre a los hombres lobo y luego les partía el cuello. No era algo agradable de ver y todavía menos al Klaus ser todo menos delicado con sus futuros aliados.

-No pienso realmente que solo te importe el poder, si eso te alivia -el hombre partió un cuello más mientras hablaba de nuevo. Esta vez, lo que dijo causó curiosidad en Clara, quien le miró interrogante para que continuara-. Pero sí que creo que te gusta. Además de que Damon está terriblemente enamorado de la réplica.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Damon en todo esto? -después de mirar al híbrido por unos instantes, le preguntó. Klaus soltó una pequeña risa mientras que seguía con lo suyo. Clara saltó de la roca en la que estaba sentada y se acercó al Original- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que - _clack_ , otro híbrido en transición- no te hace gracia que Damon vaya detrás de Elena.

¿A caso estaba insinuando que le gustaba Elena? Porque entonces había dado en el bote.

-Explícate -la pelirroja insistió, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que el rubio se giraba para verla.

Aunque tuviera sus sospechas, quería asegurarse de que era aquello lo que pensaba. No creía que a Klaus le hiciera mucha gracia que sus aliados (o, más bien, esclavos) estuvieran enamorados de su fuente de híbridos.

-Está claro que sientes algo por Damon -tal cual las palabras salieron de su boca, la menor soltó un par de carcajadas.

-Para tener mil años no eres muy listo -fue lo que le consiguió responder entre risotadas.

Al hombre le cambió la cara al ver su reacción y una mueca de confusión se plasmo en su rostro causando que la pelirroja riera aún más. Poco tardó en recomponer su postura y responderle a la chica:

-Entonces, ¿por qué estabas dispuesta a dar tu vida para salvar la suya?

La risa de la adolescente murió tras su pregunta. Al igual que el híbrido, volvió a su semblante serio y contestó:

-Es mi mejor amigo, haría lo que fuese por él -Klaus entrecerró sus ojos por unos segundos, como si estuviera comprendiendo algo oculto para ella-. Él me salvó la vida y me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba, le debo todo.

-Entiendo... -el rubio murmuró antes de seguir con su labor. Algunos gruñidos pertenecientes a los híbridos en transición fueron oídos por ambos seres sobrenaturales, quienes giraron sus cabezas para ver a los recién despertados-. Encárgate de ellos, las bolsas de sangre están cerca del árbol de allí -señaló al susodicho, que estaba a pocos metros del par de híbridos despiertos-. No les des una dosis muy grande, no podemos malgastar ni una sola gota.

Clara rodó los ojos al oír su orden. Claro, ahora evade el tema para que lo le hiciera preguntas.

*******

El resto del día le resultó a Clara algo aburrido.

Klaus y ella se dedicaron mayoritariamente a convertir a los hombres lobo y explicarles lo que ocurría. Curiosamente, los recientes híbridos no parecían muy furiosos con el de ojos azules. Más bien, estaban agradecidos. Y los que no... Bueno, Klaus se encargó de ellos. Después de eso, el Original le dio al alfa su número de teléfono para así poder contactar con ellos cuando los necesitara.

Como si fueran un pequeño ejército. Lo cual eran, pero Clara no entendía para qué; él ya había ganado, había completado el ritual y había hecho más de los suyos. ¿Qué más quería?

Ante sus dudas, la joven Martin dudó un poco en preguntar, pero así lo hizo en el viaje de vuelta al hotel:

-¿Por qué?

La luz que las farolas era lo único que alumbraba el rostro de Klaus, que se había contorsionado por la confusión. Miró de reojo a la pelirroja, mientras conducía por las vacías carreteras que estaban cerca del bosque. Ya había anochecido y a nadie de aquel pueblo parecía ilusionarle demasiado visitar el bosque durante la noche.

-¿"Por qué" qué? -inquirió, mientras la híbrida se removía incómoda desde su asiento, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca.

-¿Por qué haces híbridos? ¿Para qué? -el rubio aprovechó que el semáforo estuviera en rojo para observar mejor a la menor- ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos?

El rubio se tomó un tiempo en contestar, pensando qué respuesta darle.

-¿A ti no te gustaría que hubiera más de tu tipo, que no fueras la única así? -la pregunta dejó a Clara pensando sobre aquello en silencio. Sin esperar respuesta por su parte, Klaus continuó hablando:- Llevo mil años esperando poderromper la maldición y crear a más como yo. Además de que me podrían ser de utilidad en el futuro.

Tras su respuesta, la pelirroja no insistió más ni le cuestionó más sus actos, a pesar de tener más dudas. En vez de eso, se acomodó en el asiento del coche y apoyó su cabeza en la ventanilla. Estaba algo cansada, romper cuellos y repartir sangre de réplica entre hombres lobo podía ser tedioso si se resistían. O la mordían. Uno de ellos casi le habría hincado el diente sino fuera porque Klaus se encargó de él a tiempo.

El día se le había hecho eterno y ahora lo único que quería era dormir.

*******

El resto de la semana continuó con la rutina de viajar hasta un lugar estratégico, convertir a más hombres lobo y, si a Klaus le apetecía  descansar. Ese era el caso de hoy: Klaus, queriendo extender su viaje con Clara, no dudó en darle una “día libre” a la menor de los Martin. Entre pequeñas discusiones y extrañas conversaciones, ella se había medio-acostumbrado a la presencia del Mikaelson.

Se podría decir que la toleraba; incluso,en algún momento, había disfrutado de ella. No era tan despreciable cuando no intentaba matar a todos, claro está.

Vestida con la chaqueta de cuero de Klaus, un vestido negro de skater y las botas del primer día, Clara salió del cuarto de baño del quinto hotel que llevaban ya. En la habitación, sentado en un sofá, estaba el milenario híbrido viendo… ¿dibujos animados?

** [outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fc/5a/d2/fc5ad2ce16927c1088a8c2d808d3fc8d.jpg) **

-¿Por qué estás viendo eso? -fue lo primero que soltó la híbrida nada más salir del baño, agitándose su húmedo cabello.

-De los cinco canales que deja ver este televisor, este… programa es lo mejor que he encontrado -la clara irritación en el rostro de Klaus causó una sonrisa burlona en Clara, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba el sin sentido de los dibujos animados-. Bueno, ya que has terminado, es hora de irnos.

-Pensé que tenía “día libre”, como tú lo llamaste -inquirió la pelirroja, confusa.

-Así es, he reservado mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes de esta ciudad -respondió mientras apagaba la televisión y se levantaba-. Pensé que después podríamos ir a dar una vuelta… Si tienes ganas, claro.

¿Era eso cohibición lo que sentía en su voz?

Clara se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha más importancia y salió de la habitación detrás de Klaus. El viaje hasta el hotel fue corto y la espera para entrar en el restaurante, igual. Tras sentarse ambos en la mesa que el híbrido había reservado, Clara se quitó la chaqueta y le preguntó directamente a Klaus lo que llevaba preguntándose desde que salieron del hotel:

-¿Por qué? -el rubio levantó la mirada de la carta y le miró interrogante:- ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias en pasar tiempo con una traidora?

Klaus pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta, pero respondió sin titubear:

-¿Y por qué no? Somos aliados, debo conocerte mejor. Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes tú y yo.

-Pero no me conoces, o al menos no sabes cosas sobre mí porque yo te las haya contado -defendió su posición la menor, fijando su mirada castaña en la azul del temido híbrido.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntame algo -sin saber que contestar la pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio-. Cuéntame cómo te convertiste en híbrida.

Clara abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de explicar que eso era un recuerdo muy personal suyo, pero finalmente se rindió al no saber cómo explicarse. Sin mucho que decir, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer los platos, pero no podía concentrarse realmente.

Klaus era el enemigo, ¿cómo podría contarle aquello sin estar “traicionando” a sus amigos, alamistarse con quién supuestamente no debía?

-Bueno, ¿has decidido ya qué pedir? -el híbrido cambió de tema al ver lo dudosa que estaba la pelirroja de responder.

-No estoy muy segura…

Todos los platos eran muy refinados y, si decía la verdad, con una hamburguesa sentía que le bastaba aquella noche. El ambiente entre Klaus y Clara se había tornado algo incómodo.

-Puedes pedir por mí, confío en tu criterio -trató de aligerar el ambiente soltando una pequeña risa, pero todo seguía algo tenso.

El camarero no tardó en llegar a su mesa y tomar nota de sus pedidos. La pequeña híbrida no le tomó importancia a la conversación entre el camarero y Klaus, y se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos.

Por una parte, estaba preocupada por sus amigos, por cómo su primo estaría llevando lo de ser híbrido, y estresada por no poder contactar con ellos para hacerles saber que estaba viva. Aunque no dudaba de que Klaus se hubiese regodeado sobre su segundo exitoso secuestro con Damon, al haber insinuado que había hablado con este un par de noches atrás.

Por otro lado y, por estúpido que sonase, estaba preocupada por cómo reaccionaria su madre al llegar a casa. Sí, había sido secuestrada por el psicópata híbrido y se estaba preocupando por la posible regañina por parte de su madre.

Abandonó sus tristes pensamientos cuando el camarero volvió con la comida, sin haberse dado cuenta de que minutos atrás había traído la bebida: vino. Miró con aprobación el filetón de ternera con patatas asadas que Klaus había elegido para ella. Al poco tiempo de empezar con la cena, el Mikaelson preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que te ha mantenido callada hasta ahora? ¿Es por lo de an-?

-No, no es por eso -la menor le interrumpió rápidamente, prefiriendo no tocar el tema-. Es una tontería, pero… ¿cuando me secuestraste, de casualidad no se te ocurrió obligar a mi madre a pensar en alguna excusa por la que no estoy o algo?

Klaus, ante lo absurdo de la situación, no pudo aguantar las carcajadas y la sonrisa. Esto causó que Clara rodara los ojos y maldijera el momento en el que se le ocurrió contestar con sinceridad.

La verdad es que no le agradaba que Klaus tuviera acceso a su hogar y que hubiera urgado en la mente de su madre, pero no quería ser castigada. Y dudaba de sus habilidades en el ámbito de la obligación.

-Sí, le hice creer que te habías ido a visitar a tus amiguitos en Mystic Falls -después de dejar de reírse, respondió y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino-. También tuve que obligar a tu hermana a que me dejase entrar y que ambas se olvidarán de mí, pero nada más. Puedes estar tranquila.

Clara asintió, tratando no recordar que ahora el híbrido podría entrar en su casa cuando le plázcase. El resto de la cena siguió entre pequeñas charlas y algunos silencios incómodos. Después del postre y pagar la cuenta, Clara y Klaus salieron del restaurante.

-¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo? -fue lo primero que le preguntó el rubio nada más abandonar el edificio.

La pelirroja, algo llena por toda la comida que había ingerido, asintió. No le vendría mal. Ambos híbridos comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, en silencio.

Este, esta vez, no era tan incómodo cómo el anterior en el restaurante. Clara agradeció haberse llevado la chaqueta del híbrido, pues a estas horas el frío estaba algo presente, acompañado de pequeñas brisas. Siguieron andando hasta llegar a un parque, repleto de árboles que tapaban la luna.

-Fue un accidente -se animó a comenzar a relatar la historia de cómo fue convertida.

-¿El qué?

-MI transformación en vampiro, fue un accidente-Klaus asintió, esperando a que continuara mientras seguían andando por el parque-. Fue hace casi un año, yo estaba volviendo a casa en el coche de Tyler con Caroline y Matt…

_Una Clara medio dormida apoyó su cabeza en la ventanilla, sentada en el asiento trasero junto con Matt. Delante, Caroline ocupaba el puesto de copiloto y su primo, el del conductor. El día había sido agotador, empezando por la cabalgata y terminando con el pequeño accidente que había tenido horas antes._

-Tenía sangre de vampiro en mi cuerpo, de Damon.

_Anteriormente, yendo de vuelta a casa y vistiendo con el ostentoso vestido que su tía le había regalado para la cabalgata, se tropezó en las escaleras de su casa y cayó suelo, partiéndose el tobillo. Damon, que la había acompañado hasta la mansión de los Lockwood, le ofreció a su amiga curarse con su sangre y la bruja, que muchas ganas de ir al hospital y cargar con muletas no tenía, aceptó._

_Así que sí, había sido un día agotador._

-Aquel día, pusieron en funcionamiento un cachivache que emitía un sonido que supuestamente solo los vampiros podían oír, para cazarlos. Pero Tyler también podía oírlo.

_En mitad del trayecto, Tyler empezó a gritar, algo le estaba perforando el oído. Un ruido que el resto de personas en el coche no podían escuchar. El coche se empezó a descontrolar y acabó chocando con algo._

_Clara no vio el qué era exactamente, simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor._

-Los doctores pensaron que fue un milagroo que simplemente me dejó inconsciente el golpe que me di, o al menos eso es lo que Damon les hizo creer.

Klaus asintió, pero aún no entendía cómo podía seguir siendo bruja. Era, simplemente, imposible. No había visto nada igual en sus mil años de existencia.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que conseguiste mantener tus poderes? -se atrevió a preguntar.

Clara, que sentía que ya había dado demasiada información, se limitó a responder:

-Esa es una historia para otro momento.


	5. Chapter 5

La vuelta a Beacon Hills le pareció algo aburrida y larga, siendo esto debido a que no estaba inconsciente como a la ida a Mystic Falls. Klaus había sido lo suficientemente amable como para dejarla justo en su casa, para luego ir a no-sé-dónde a continuar con sus planes malvados.

Aún seguía algo preocupada por sus amigos y su primo, pero estaba más tranquila respecto al tema de su madre y su hermana preguntándose dónde estaba. Klaus podría haberla mentido, pero realmente no había razón para que lo hiciese y, si Clara era sincera consigo misma, le odiaba un pelín menos.

No lo suficiente como para llamarle amigo, pero sí como para no estar al cien por cien en su contra.

Mientras que él no intentará de hacer daño a nadie (que le importase, en concreto), sus quehaceres le daban un poquito igual. Puede que sonase un poco frívolo, pero -al convertirse en lo que era ahora- ya no le importaban mucho la vida de las personas que no conocía. Esto podía ser a causa de que su mentor y su ejemplo a seguir como vampiro era Damon.

Si bien él no era el más santo de todos e incluso se podría decir que era algo despiadado, Clara tenía que defenderle con que él sí que se preocupaba por la gente que le importaba. Por esto, a la pelirroja no le llegaba a importar demasiado que muriese un desconocido, pero sí que trataba de evitar que eso pasase.

No eran su prioridad, pero, si podía hacer algo, lo hacía.

Al llegar a su casa, cargando con una mochila con la ropa que Klaus le había regalado en su viaje, fue buenamente recibida por Prada y su madre; quien no dudó en acribillarla con preguntas nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta:

-¿Qué tal está Tyler? ¿Y Caroline, Bonnie y Elena? ¿Y la tía Carol?

Clara respondió hábilmente sus preguntas, no hablando mucho sobre su tía por si en algún momento llegaba a comentarle algo a esta sobre su viaje hasta Mystic Falls. Después de pasar un tiempo con su madre y acariciando a su peluda mascota, la híbrida se encaminó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, dejando su mochila en algún lugar del cuarto.

Los últimos acontecimientos habían sido estresantes y necesitaba descanso, un poco de paz... Justo cuando empezaba a adormilarse, detectó un extraño olor a perro.

No, no a perro, a hombre lobo.

¿Qué?

Alerta, se incorporó de golpe en su cama, analizando la habitación. Todo parecía normal y ordenado, casi demasiado ordenado. Fiándose de su instinto, de un salto bajó de la cama y abrió su armario. Rebuscó entre la ropa el cajón secreto donde guardaba el acónito y la verbena, encontrándose con las bolsas de estas plantas revueltas.

¿Por qué un chucho había entrado en su cuarto y había rebuscado en sus cosas? ¿Alguien sabía quién o qué era? Podría haber sido Klaus... Pero él no olía así y, además, parecía reciente.

En ese momento, su hermana entró en su cuarto, causando que Clara cerrara a una velocidad sobrenatural el cajón y su armario.

-Hola, Clara, ¿qué tal el viaje? -fue lo primero que dijo Lydia nada más entrar en su habitación, mirando algo raro a la susodicha, que estaba apoyada en su armario como si no hubiera estado investigándolo.

-Bien, bien… -entre las dos hermanas se formó un silencio incómodo, mientras que la menor escrutaba con la mirada a la mayor, como si estuviese buscando señas de que algo malo la había ocurrido. Eso Clara lo notó- Bueno, pensaba en echarme una siesta, así que…

-Clara, sabes que si te pasa algo puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? -Lydia interrumpió a su hermana, utilizando un tono más serio esta vez, y dio un paso hacia su hermana. Clara asintió algo confusa por lo que dijo, pero no tuvo tiempo para objetar pues su hermana siguió hablando- Si te ocurre algo, lo que sea, no dudes en contármelo. No pensaré que estás loca.

La mayor asintió y, sin mediar una sola palabra más, Lydia salió de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

*******

** [outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d2/aa/ad/d2aaad56e799b3f7fd08092fa16fe859.jpg) **

** [hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/88/78/37/887837635be16eebf0552b519d704553.jpg) **

Para la desgracia de Clara, justo el día que volvió al instituto hubo algo a lo que llamaban "carrera de campo a través", en la que la mayoría de estudiantes de su año tenían que participar, incluida ella. Debido a su condición de vampiro, ella no tenía problemas a la hora de hacer ejercicio, pero eso no significaba que correr por el campo le hiciera mucha gracia.

No cuando no podía utilizar su supervelocidad.

Vestida con una chaqueta gris, una camiseta de tirantes azul marino, unos leggins negros y unas deportivas blancas, Clara se hizo una coleta rápida mientras esperaba a que comenzara la carrera. Muchos otros estudiantes, incluidos Scott y Stiles, se preparaban para esta atándose los cordones o estirando. Como si fuesen a ser más rápidos que un vampiro.

Bueno, o que algo que es en parte un vampiro. Sus habilidades como tal no estaban totalmente desarrolladas. A la hora de combatir eso se había convertido en una carga, pero tenía magia y eso la hacía más fuerte. Más poderosa.

El entrenador Finstock hizo sonar su silbato, dando comienzo a la carrera. Clara, aún empezando algoatrás no tuvo problemas para esquivar a los alumnos y posicionarse de las primeras del grupo de alumnos. Cerca de ella estaban unos gemelos y un chico rubio, a ninguno de los tres les conocía, pero juntos concentraban un olor con el que ya se había hecho familiar: hombres lobo.

Ya decía Clara que iban un pelín demasiado rápido para ser humanos.

Los tres hombres lobo se miraban desafiantes entre sí, hasta que notaron la presencia de la pelirroja. Confundidos por su extraordinaria velocidad, la miraron fijamente, hasta que uno consiguió articular:

-¿Lydia?

-No, hermana errónea -casi sin esfuerzo contestó esta, para luego aumentar de velocidad y dejarles atrás.

Los tres hombres lobo se desviaron del camino y ella aprovechó eso para descansar un poco bajando de velocidad. Poco a poco algunos alumnos la alcanzaron, así que ella volvió a subir un poco la velocidad, hasta encontrarse con una escena que causó gritos de terror entre los alumnos: un joven muerto, colgado de un árbol.

En shock -y, por frívolo que sonase, sedienta-, Clara paró como otros alumnos cerca del cuerpo. Pocos segundos después, sintió a alguien posicionarse a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ha parado tod-? -el chico, Stiles, se cortó en medio de lo que estaba diciendo al ver qué era lo que todo el mundo observaba, horrorizado.

-Lo acabamos de encontrar, ya han llamado a la policía -informó la pelirroja, girando el cuerpo de la escena. Se le había olvidado tomar sangre esta mañana y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Entre la sangre del cuerpo y la cercanía de Stiles, estaba teniendo pequeños problemas para controlarse. Clara escondió su cara, que sentía que estaba empezando transformarse, entre sus manos.

-¿Estás bien? -fue Scott quién preguntó esto, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su compañera.

Eau de hombre lobo, perfecta para cuando no puedes contener tu sed de sangre alrededor de humanos.

Espera, ¿eau de hombre lobo? ¡¿Scott también era hombre lobo?!

-Me estoy mareando -mintió hábilmente la pelirroja, tocándose la frente mientras se movía un poco, simulando estarlo.

-¿Quieres agua o algo? -el de pelo rizado se preocupó, junto con el humano que también miraba a la híbrida como si se fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Solo quiero ir a tomar un pocode aire... -con eso, se retiró del cúmulo de alumnos y se encaminó hasta su mochila en el bus.

Tenía que ser fuerte y contraatacar sus impulsos, se obligaba Clara mientras sacaba la botella oscura en la que tenía mezclado un zumo con sangre humana. La pelirroja se sentó en su asiento del bus, mientras le daba sorbos a su botella, escuchando a Scott, Stiles y el hombre lobo rubio hablar en la distancia:

-¿Veis cómo le miran los gemelos? -el rubio habló, con un tono de voz algo paranoico.

-¿Te refieres a que no tienen ni idea de lo que ha pasado? -el sarcasmo del humano era palpable en su voz. Se estaban acercando, escuchaba sus pasos.

Sentada en la parte del autobús que daba al grupo de jóvenes, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos mientras cogía la otra botella que tenía-de agua, esta vez- y guardaba la de sangre.

-No, no... Sí que lo saben -seguía insistiendo.

-¡Le han estrangulado con un garrote vil! ¿Soy el único que reconoce la falta de "hombre-lobidad" en estos asesinatos? -Stiles le contestó, sonando desesperado.

Así que sabía de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, ¿eh? Y, ¿cómo que asesinatos? ¿Había ocurrido algo en su ausencia?

-¿Crees que es una coincidencia? Ellos aparecen y la gente empieza a morir -el rubio trató de demostrar su punto-. Lo mismo podríamos decir de la pelirroja, la que se parece a Lydia.

Justo en ese momento, al ser nombrada, la híbrida comenzó a atragantarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo; captando la atención del hombre lobo que había permanecido callado toda la charla.

-No, pero sigo creyendo que no son ellos -negó Stiles-. Y Clara no es malvada, la conozco desde que soy pequeño; es inofensiva.

Buen Stiles, defendiendo a la para nada mortífera y hábil híbrida, toma una galletita.

-Bueno, puede haber cambiado -siguió erre que erre el hombre lobo rubio-. No puede ser tan inocente, tiene que ser algo. Es muy rápida, demasiado para ser humana -el humano tuvo que hacer algún tipo de gesto de desinterés, ya que se formó un silencio entre los tres por unos segundos; hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar:- Scott, ¿tú qué crees?

-Todavía no lo sé.

-¿Todavía no lo sabes? -preguntó incrédulo Stiles.

-Él tiene un buen argumento -se sinceró el moreno-. En serio, tío, ¿sacrificios humanos?

-Scott, tú ojos se te ponen amarillos resplandecientes, el pelo te crece en las mejillas y luego desaparece inmediatamente, ¡y, si te apuñalase ahora, te curarías mágicamente! -Stiles comenzó a elevar el tono de voz palabra a palabra- ¡¿Y tienes problemas para entender unos sacrificios humanos?!

-Eso es un buen argumento también -Scott finalmente afirmó ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo-. Pero tienes razón, hay algo extraño con Clara. No digo que sea mala, solo que lo que encontramos apunta a que puede que no sea humana. ¿Quién esconde tantas bolsas de sangre?

Oh, no.

Necesitaba acabar con esa conversación, estaban llegando a conclusiones muy acertadas en poco tiempo. Tenía que pararles antes de que supieran mucho si quería salvar su tapadera e identidad.

-Definitivamente no lo es o sabe sobre este tema -respondió el rubio-. También, ¿quién guarda tantos libros de magia y plantas extrañas sin saber de lo sobrenatural? Tienes que ser ella.

Clara guardó la botella de agua en su mochila y cerró la cremallera de esta antes de levantarse del asiento y dejarla en su sitio.

-A lo mejor simplemente le gusta Harry Potter, ¡Clara era bastante friki antes! -Stiles siguió tratando de defenderla- Y, ¿estáis seguros sobre lo de la sangre?

¿Harry Potter? ¿En serio? En la vida real no había escuelas de brujas y brujos; normalmente te tocaba aprenderlo todo por ti solo. A no ser que tuvieses la suerte o la desgracia de pertenecer a un aquelarre activo.La híbrida negó con la cabeza mientras salía del autobús.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Fuiste tú el primero en dudar de ella cuando nos contaste la pesadilla que habías tenido con ella antes de siquiera haberla vuelto a ver -contraatacó el rubio mientras Clara se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Una pesadilla o un sueño húmedo, Stiles? -bromeó la pelirroja, actuando como si solo hubiese escuchado lo último de su conversación.

Scott le lanzó una sonrisa amable, mientras que Stiles se ponía rojo como un tomate y el rubio la miraba desconfiado. Clara soltó una pequeña risa al ver las mejillas rojas del humano, qué fácil era causarle reacciones de este tipo. Con un par de bromas había conseguido la misma respuesta por su parte. Scott, por otro lado, era un hueso duro de roer, en ese sentido.

Era más confiado que hace unos años, le sentaba bien.

-Soy Clara, ¿y tú? -amablemente se presentó al rubio.

-Isaac -respondió el hombre lobo rubio, sin intentar dar más conversación.

-Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar hablar a Stiles sobre mí como un niño enamorado, suelo causar ese efecto en las personas -bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente que parecía que se había formándose entre los dos.

-No lo dudo -Isaac contestó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Algo es algo.

*******

-¿Qué Stefan hizo qué? -fue lo primero que consiguió vocalizar la pelirrojas tras escuchar lo que su mejor amigo le acababa de contar.

Stefan había apagado su humanidad la noche en la que Klaus la secuestró, a modo de castigo por parte de Klaus por no haberle contado lo de Elena.

Vaya, sí que era cierto que el híbrido era más benevolente con la joven, tal y como Damon lo había llamado. Por no decir que tenía la impresión de que el malvado Mikaelson la tenía como favorita.

-Sí, apagó su humanidad. Y ahora hay fantasmas rondando por Mystic Falls -afirmó y aportó más información el de ojos azules-. Uno de ellos quiere verte, es Mason.

-¿Mason? -pronunció su nombre con lentitud, aún presente el dolor por su muerte. O, más bien, asesinato.

Puede que él no fuese realmente su tío, pero para ella él así lo había sido. Como un hermano mayor que cuidaba de Tyler y de ella.

-Es una larga historia -bufó el vampiro, por lo que Clara intuyó que su tío habría tomado cuentas con el mayor-. Bueno, ¿qué te parecería venir a hacernos una visita y, de paso, ayudarnos a acabar con los fantasmas?

Cómo no, quería su ayuda. Claro que ella se la daría, pero últimamente no habían hablado mucho más de cuando le hizo saber que estaba bien después de lo de Klaus. Aún así, supuso que estaba liado con todo lo que estaba pasando y por eso lo había podido hablar más con ella.

Cuando Damon terminó de ponerla al día sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en Mystic Falls, Clara comenzó a contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella:

-¿Te comenté en algún momento que Beacon Hills está infectado de hombres lobo? Porque hay al menos cuatro en mi instituto -el de ojos azules soltó una maldición entre dientes, preocupado por su mejor amiga-. Uno de ellos, el alfa creo, no es una amenaza. El resto me traen sin cuidado, pero no creo que esté en un gran peligro -tras unos segundos en silencio, se atrevió a continuar-. Lo único que peligra es mi tapadera, creo que sospechan que soy algo sobrenatural.

-Tienes que irte de ahí. Cuanto antes.

-¿Y dejar a mi madre y a mi hermana aquí solas? Ni en broma, Damon.

-Es muy peligroso, Clara. Sería mejor que…

-Nada, nada es mejor. No puedo escapar de lo sobrenatural, así que prefiero quedarme aquí vigilando que nada las pase a lamentarme porque no pude salvarlas.

Tras un silencio tenso, Damon volvió a hablar:

-Está bien, pero tienes que venir lo más pronto posible -la pelirroja suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tardaré al menos un día en llegar, Damon  y tengo que convencer a mi madre.

-Siempre puedes obligarla -propuso lo obvio.

-Sí, pero ya sabes que eso no funciona siempre bien. Además, está tomando verbena -respondió rápidamente, pero luego recordó cómo Klaus había podido obligarla. Ese estúpido original…- O no, ya no sé, Klaus consiguió obligarla. Pero da igual, sabes que no funciona como debería.

-Eres en parte una bruja, busca un hechizo de teletransportación, yo qué sé.

-Eres un genio, Damon -fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja antes de colgar, sin despedirse.

A velocidad sobrenatural, llegó hasta la estantería de su habitación donde guardaba todos sus grimorios y los miró fijamente. Uno debía caer si sus ancestros estaban escuchando. Antes de que el susodicho lo hiciese, su mano lo alcanzó y lo abrió. Las páginas comenzaron la pasarse solas, hasta llegar al hechizo que estaba buscando: teletransportación temporal.

En este se especificaba las horas que se le permitía estar antes de que le mandara a su punto de partida. No tenía ningún efecto secundario y no parecía complicado.

Dejó el viejo libro abierto en su cama mientras sacaba una bolsa de sangre de su neverita. Bebió de esta hasta vaciarla y la tiró a la basura. De debajo de su cama sacó un par de estacas, si había fantasmas en Mystic Falls significaba que habría un par de enemigos de los cuales debería estar atenta, y las dejó junto al grimorio. Clara cambió su ropa de pijama por la chaqueta de cuero de Klaus (no porque era suya, sino porque le gustaba cómo le quedaba), un top blanco de manga corta, unos vaqueros verdes caqui de cintura alta y las botas que Klaus le regaló.

** [outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/19/f9/52/19f9520741f33e9fe45a20ff82253d51.jpg) **

** [hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/75/49/f8/7549f825f7f4c9f07acc04d3699e649a.jpg) **

Tras guardar las dos estacas en sus botines, desenredó y ató su cabello en una trenza. Después de eso, preparó lo que necesitaba para el hechizo: un mapa (del mundo, del país, de donde estuviese… dependiendo de adónde quería ir), un cuchillo y su sangre.

El hechizo era similar al de rastrear a una persona, solo que en este en vez de rastrear a una personas, rastreaba un sitio y te mandaba hacia ahí.

Materializó un mapa de Mystic Falls y cerró con pestillo la puerta de su habitación, para evitar que su hermana o su madre entrase. Le mandó un mensaje a Damon diciéndole que ya iba y preguntándole donde estaba. Después de que este respondiera, comenzó con el hechizo.

*******

-¿Dónde está? -fue lo primero que dijo nada más acercarse a Damon y Alaric en el Grill. Ellos estaban sentados en la barra y parecía haber una extraña tensión entre ambos. Se había perdido demasiado.

-Vaya, has sido más rápida de lo que esperaba -no respondió a su pregunta el de cabello negro.

-¿Clara? ¿Qué haces aquí? -su ex-profesor de historia se sorprendió al verla.

-Damon me comentó vuestros problemas, vine a salvaros el culo -se cruzó de brazos mientras Damon le sonreía de lado, levantándose de su asiento-Te he echado de menos -el Salvatore la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo-, pero tienes que responder a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde está Mason?

-No lo sé, ya aparecerá -respondió tras separarse de la pelirroja-. Nuestro último encuentro no fue muy agradable, vendrá en busca de venganza en muy poco -con eso, le hizo un gesto a la menor para que se sentase un taburete que había al lado del suyo, mientras que se sentaba.

La híbrida bufó y rodó los ojos, pero lo hizo. Si él no le hubiera matado en primer lugar, no estaría teniendo este tipo de problemas. Había perdonado al vampiro hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no significaba que no le doliese la pérdida de su tío.

-Póngame tres vasos de bourbon -el Salvatore le pidió al camarero, sin preguntar qué querían sus dos mejores amigos.

Mientras esperaban, el silencio se hizo entre los tres. Damon y Alaric no se veían con muchas ganas de hablar entre ellos, y Clara solo podía pensar en su tío. ¿Sabría cuánto sentía no haber podido impedir lo ocurrido? ¿La habría visto llorar su muerte desde donde estuviese? ¿Estaría enfadado con ella por no haber vengado su muerte?

Tan sumergida en su mente estaba que ni cuenta se dio de que les habían servido ya el bourbon, pero no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar el vaso ya que una mano desconocida la cogió antes.

-Mason -el profesor de historia pronunció su nombre, sorprendido.

-Echaba de menos el whisky -esas fueron las primeras palabras del hombre lobo muerto antes de beberse de un trago todo el contenido del vaso.

La pelirroja estaba tan sorprendida que no podía vocalizar ningún tipo de saludo, pero la atención de su tío no se centraba en ella. Estaba mirando a Damon. Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, Mason estrelló el vaso contra el perfecto rostro del vampiro; quien, tras el impacto, logró mascullar un "te lo dije". Tras lo ocurrido, Mason sonrió cálidamente a su sobrina.

-Siento que tuvieras que ver eso -fue lo único que dijo antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Siento no haber podid... -comenzó a disculparse la pelirroja, pero el hombre lobo rápidamente la cortó:

-No tienes la culpa de nada, Claree -miró despectivamente al vampiro, que rodó los ojos antes de comentar:

-Creo que con lo de esta mañana ya has tenido suficiente, lo del vaso no hacía falta.

-Agradece que a Clara le importas, porque sino no hubiera sido el atizador lo que te hubiera clavado.

La pequeña pelea y la batalla de miradas de odio entre los dos hombres finalizó cuando la menor se separó de su tío. Se volvió a sentar y Mason hizo lo mismo, a su lado. Pidió otra ronda y, para picar al que llevaba más de cien años existiendo, comentó:

-Pagáis vosotros, ¿verdad? -levantó el vaso señalando al cazador y al vampiro. La menor miró a su mejor amigo, dándose cuenta de que estaba mandando un mensaje. Algo sobre el colgante de Elena había comentado segundos atrás- Chinchín.

El hombre lobo se tomó el chupito que había pedido y la pelirroja, negando con la cabeza, le siguió.

-Vamos al tema: te maté y quieres venganza, ponte a la cola -Damon volvió a hablar.

-En realidad, quiero una disculpa.

La risa de Alaric inundó el local, mientras le deseaba suerte. Damon, por otra parte, empezó a hacer un comentario de los suyos:

-¿No tienes más familia, aparte de Clara, a la que acosar? -Clara miró mal a su mejor amigo, tenía que disculparse (aunque fuese, por lo menos, falsamente)-. Tu sobrino es un peón híbrido descerebrado y tu otra sobrina, una víctima de acoso por parte del temible Klaus y tu ex-novia.

-¿Cómo que un peón? -la menor le preguntó, desconcertada, Damon no le había mencionado nada sobre Tyler; pensó que no había tenido efectos secundarios la transformación de su primo.

-Por eso he venido, para ayudarles a ambos y asegurarme de que a Lydia no le pase nada -Mason ignoró la pregunta de la pelirroja, al igual que el vampiro lo hizo.

El de ojos azules soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica, antes de responderle:

-Ah, pues, siento decírtelo pero no hay forma de ayudar a Tyler, ni de salvar a Clara -alzó las cejas y puso su característica sonrisa-. Al menos no mientras Klaus siga vivo... y eso es para siempre -su tono de voz se tornó más amargo con esto último.

-Puede que no, si encuentras un arma que le mate.

-No hay un arma que le mate -le contradijo Damon, pero el silencio del hombre lobo sugería lo contrario-. ¿Qué sabes?

-Sé que quiero una disculpa -le vaciló el muerto.

-No me fastidies -maldijo el vampiro, con desdén.

-¿Es que no tienes ningún tipo de remordimientos? Pídele disculpas, Damon -defendió a su tío Clara, ganándose una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Mason, sabía que Damon cedería.

-Tienes razón -dijo después de un par de segundos en silencio, algo forzado-. No tenía que haberte matado. Hago muchas cosas que no debo hacer -en ese momento miró a Clara, las disculpas iban más dirigidas a ella que a su tío.

Mason le importaba una mierda, pero necesitaba la información que tenía. Además, no quería a su mejor amiga enfadada con él, ya tenía suficiente con Alaric.

-Me basta -afirmó después de soltar un par de risotadas el muerto-. Te espero en los sótanos de Lockwood, trae una pala -se levantó de su asiento y miró de reojo a su sobrina-. Y ven solo.

-¿Vas a enterrarme vivo?

-No me tientes.

Sin decir nada más, se marchó.


	6. Chapter 6

-El colgante no está donde dijo Damon que estaría y no encontramos a Damon -Caroline le explicó a Elena nada más esta aceptar la llamada, mientras caminaba por la habitación del susodicho.

Caroline, Bonnie y Clara llevaban buscando el colgante de Elena en la mansión Salvatore durante un buen rato ya. Lo necesitaban para destruirlo con un hechizo que dividiría el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos. No era algo muy complicado, mucho menos cuando Clara y Bonnie contaban con la ayuda de Sheila Bennett.

Clara no había tenido oportunidad de ver a su antigua maestra, pero Bonnie le había asegurado que también estaba orgullosa de ella. Echaba de menos a esa mujer, echaba de menos que la guiase. Sí que era verdad que tenía a sus ancestros, pero no podía contactar con ellas siempre. Además, fue gracias a Sheila que obtuvo el colgante y aprendió a contactarse con ellas.

-Oye, tienes que decirles a Bonnie y a Claree que no envíen de vuelta a los fantasmas -escuchó la pelirroja con su oído sobrehumano.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué? Pero si has dicho que estás de acuerdo con deshacernos de ellos -esto captó la atención de la bruja, que miró a Caroline desconcertada, mientras rebuscaba en la cómoda de Damon.

Clara empezó a abrir cajones en busca del colgante, mientras seguía escuchando la conversación

-Y lo estoy, de verdad... -la morena pausó por unos segundos- Es que... Lexi está aquí, ayudando a Stefan.

La pelirroja lanzó un triste suspiro. Era por Stefan, siempre por Stefan. La rubia le echó una mirada a su mejor amiga, de compasión, y continuó hablando con la morena:

-Primero, encontrémoslo y, luego, elegiremos entre problemas de novios o de fantasmas.

Bonnie y Clara miraron a Caroline sin entender. ¿Problemas de novios? ¿En plural?

Tras la rubia terminar la llamada, la bruja no tardó en preguntar:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Lexi ha vuelto, así que Elena quiere que esperemos para destruir el colgante... -parecía que escondía algo, que había más. Conocía la mirada entristecida de Caroline, algo más estaba pasando.

Clara sintió un pinchazo en su pecho. Celos, eso era. Con o sin humanidad, Elena nunca dejaría de querer a Stefan. Caroline observó con algo de pena a sus amigas, mientras que la pelirroja se acercaba a ella junto con Bonnie.

-Has dicho problemas de novios, en plural -esta vez fue la híbrida y no la bruja la que preguntó-. ¿Qué pasa?

La vampira dudó por unos segundos en contestar, mas lo hizo mientras abrazaba de lado a la híbrida:

-Elena ha pillado a Jeremy besando a Anna.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento...

-¿La ha besado? -a Bonnie parecía costarle tragar la información recién recibida.

-Ahora tiene un punto de apoyo, seguro que pensará que puede quedarse -se separó de la pelirroja y se acercó a la morena-; pero nosotras tres vamos a encontrar el colgante, ¿vale? -la morena asintió, con los ojos llorosos- Venga.

*******

Tan pronto como llegó su optimismo, se fue al cabo de una hora.

Habían estado rebuscando por la mayoría de habitaciones de la mansión y ni rastro del colgante de la réplica. Ni en la cómoda, ni en las estanterías, ni debajo de la almohada y mucho menos donde los jabones, lugar donde decidió esconder hace no mucho tiempo la piedra lunar. Incluso habían pensado que Anna se lo había llevado, pero Jeremy les aseguró que no había sido ella, pues estaba con él.

Esto causó que les hirviera la sangre a la rubia y a la pelirroja.

Qué cara que tenía.

Así que, tras el desastre de búsqueda del colgante, las tres amigas volvían a casa, menos Clara. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero quería aprovecharlo al máximo después de separar el mundo de los muertos del de los vivos. Habían acordado las tres que, después de destruir el colgante, tendrían una noche de pijamas como en los viejos tiempos. También se lo habían dicho a Elena, quien se acercaría tras Lexi desaparecer.

Para la bruja y la vampira el paradero de Damon seguía siendo desconocido, no sabían dónde estaba y Clara no se animó a explicarles que estaba buscando el arma que mataría a Klaus junto con Mason. En cierta parte, temía que su tío aprovechara su momento a solas para matarlo, pero parecía que se había tragado las disculpas de Damon.

La pelirroja en el fondo sabía que no eran para el difunto hombre lobo, sino para ella. Clara se enteró por Jules y cometió algunas decisiones estúpidas, que trató de enmendar al enterarse de que habían capturado a Caroline:

_La recientemente convertida en híbrida pasó las páginas de su grimorio en busca de un sencillo hechizo para mover objetos. Desde su transformación, sus poderes se habían vuelto mucho más peligrosos e inestables. Al principio había tratado de ocultarlo, pero cuando se empezó a despertar con su habitación en llamas tuvo que empezar a trabajar en el problema. Esto, más el haber descubierto que su mejor amigo había matado y torturado a su tío, estaba complicando su existencia y su objetivo. Ya había pasado varias semanas marginada en su habitación, asustada y desolada. Era hora de actuar._

_Su plan consistía en utilizar su magia y aprender a controlarla lo máximo posible, para que no tuviera explosiones de esta por tenerla retenida. La magia le pedía libertad y esconderla solo había hecho las cosas más difíciles. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, le puso un "post-it" a la página y copió el hechizo en su cuaderno._

_-Motus -pronunció la pelirroja, alzando lentamente su mano con la vista fija en el objeto que quería mover: un lápiz._

_Este, al principio, solo se tambaleó un poco en el suelo de madera en el que estaba. Clara había venido al lugar donde muchas brujas fueron quemadas, para practicar tranquilamente y rodeada de las suyas. Sus ancestros la habían visto sufrir y desde el otro lado trataban de ayudarla._

_Clara se concentró de nuevo en el lápiz, mientras repetía el simple hechizo. Esta vez, levantó la mano con más rapidez y el lápiz acabó estrellando en el torso de alguien. Escuchó cómo la persona maldijo en voz alta y se giró para ver quién era: Damon._

_Justo quien quería ver, claro._

_-¿Esto es a lo que te has estado dedicando? ¿A lanzar lápices? -trató de bromear el vampiro, mientras se sacaba el lápiz del cuerpo y lo tiraba al suelo._

_Él permaneció en el lumbral de la puerta de la medio derruida casa, no le dejaban entrar los ancestros. Clara agradeció mentalmente que hicieran eso, no quería tener que verle y mucho menos hablarle._

_Tras sus palabras, se giró y volvió a su trabajo: buscar hechizos sencillos con los que poder trabajar con su magia. Hechizos que pudiera hacer en su vida diaria, como uno que recogiera su habitación o que le diera una aneurisma al estúpido vampiro que tenía en la entrada._

_-Venga, Clara, no seas así. Sé que la he cagado, pero no tenía otra opción -el hombre continuó._

_Pero sí que la tenía, había un millón de cosas que podría haber hecho, menos eso._

_-Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante._

_Exasperada por su insistencia, cerró su grimorio de golpe, con un hechizo que recién había descubierto y se levantó para mirar al de ojos azules._

_-Mataste a mi tío, Damon. Y no te atreviste a contármelo -le espetó, apretando los puños en los que se habían convertido sus manos-. Me he enterado tarde por una mujer que ni conozco -continuó hablando, cada vez más enfadada-. Te consideraba mi amigo, pero ahora solo quiero verte lejos de aquí, ¿me entiendes?_

_-Claree, yo..._

_-"Claree" nada, Damon. Te he dicho que me dejes._

_-Tienes que escuchar..._

_-¡No tengo por qué hacer nada por ti!_

_Tras sus palabras, movió sus manos en dirección al vampiro, causando que una fuerza invisible le tirara lejos de la casa. Magullado, se incorporó en el suelo y volvió a intentar hablar:_

_-Es sobre Caroline, Jules la ha secuestrado._

_¿Qué?_

Después de eso, se dirigieron a donde la manada de Jules estaba y el cómo les partieron el culo ya es historia. Suerte que Elijah hizo un trato con Elena para protegerles, porque sino aquel día habrían acabado muy mal.

Clara salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar Caroline hablar:

-Es el coche de Carol Lockwood.

Su tía. La pelirroja no dudó en fijar su vista en el coche estrellado  contra un árbol. Bonnie dio un frenazo brusco al ver a un hombre cruzar la carretera, este se les quedó mirando. Había más personas, se dirigían al coche. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Chicas, voy a salir del coche -afirmó la pelirroja, deduciendo quiénes eran.

Los fantasmas de los vampiros de la tumba.

-¿Qué? -Bonnie se giró para mirar a la híbrida, desconcertada.

-Voy contigo -le siguió la vampira, entendiendo lo mismo que su mejor amiga.

-Tienes que irte muy lejos de aquí -Clara se dirigió a la morena.

-No, no pienso dejaros solas -la morena se negó rotundamente.

-Bonnie, tienes el problema de tu novio, Elena tiene el suyo y ahora la madre del mí va a ser cebo de fantasmas; así que manda a los fantasmas de vuelta al otro lado -la rubia le ordenó a su amiga.

Sin esperar respuesta por su parte, la híbrida y la vampira salieron del vehículo y caminaron hacia los vampiros. La cara de la Forbes se transformó al igual que la de la Martin, mientras que mentalmente recitaba un hechizo para infligirle dolor al vampiro que casi atropellan. Este no tardó en llevarse las manos a la cabeza y lanzar un alarido de dolor, alertando al resto.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, le rompió el cuello mientras que Caroline peleaba con otro. Tras clavarle una de las estacas que llevaba escondidas en el pecho, los dos vampiros restantes la rodearon entre sonrisas maliciosas.

-Motus -y los dos vampiros colisionaron entre ellos.

Creyendo que los dejó inconscientes, se giró para acercarse a su tía, que permanecía dormida en el coche, con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su frente. Entonces, uno de los vampiros atravesó su torso con un palo, antes de desaparecer. La pelirroja agarró el palo, incapaz de sacárselo, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a los vampiros con los que estaban peleando. Caroline hizo los mismo, hasta encontrar con la mirada a su mejor amiga.

A velocidad sobrenatural, corrió a socorrerla, arrancando el objeto que tenía ente pecho y pecho. Soltó un gruñido mientras una luz blanca la empezó a rodear, su tiempo había acabado.

-Adiós, Carolin...

No le dio tiempo a terminar el nombre de su amiga cuando se volvió a encontrar en su desordenada habitación. Entre dificultados suspiros, cayó en su cama. La herida estaba curándose, poco a poco. Se quitó la chaqueta y las botas descuidadamente, y trató de normalizar su respiración mientras el boquete de entre sus pechos se cerraba. Con un chasqueo de dedos, su habitación se recogió por sí sola y así se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Escuchó pasos y varias voces hablando no muy lejos de su habitación. Lydia, Scott y Stiles, dedujo gracias a sus voces y olores.

-Lleva desde por la mañana sin aparecer -la voz angustiada de su hermana fue lo primero que entendió de la conversación-. ¿Y si el Darach la ha utilizado como sacrificio?

¿Un druida maligno? ¿Eso era el causante de las recientes desapariciones y muertes?

-No te preocupes, Lydia, encontraremos a Clara antes de que eso ocurra -la voz de Stiles trató de reconfortarla, aunque había cierta duda en ella-. Vamos a su habitación, para que Scott capte su olor y la pueda rastrear.

-La puerta está cerrada con pestillo -comentó la pelirroja menor.

Clara escuchó sus pasos hacerse más fuertes, se estaban acercando a su habitación. El pánico inundó a la híbrida. ¿Qué hacía, qué hacía? ¿Salía por la ventana para hacer como que no estaba? ¿Se quedaba quieta? No es como si se pudiese volver invisible...

O sí.

Clara se levantó con cuidado de su cama, la herida aún no se curaba. Abrió mágicamente la ventana -para airear la habitación y, con suerte, despistar al hombre lobo- y pronunció las palabras que la convertirían en invisible:

-Invisique.

Fue a penas un susurro, tan bajo que ni el hombre lobo podría escucharla, pero efectivo.

Los pasos de los tres adolescentes siguieron haciéndose todavía más fuertes hasta que pararon delante de la puerta de su habitación.

-Eso no es un problema, Lydia -Scott le contestó a su anterior comentario, antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto de una patada.

La híbrida, que se mantuvo de pie al lado de la ventana, rodó los ojos mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, tratando de mantenerse serena. Ya tendría tiempo de arreglar la puerta más, tarde, ahora tenía que intentar pasar desapercibida. Rezó mentalmente para que Scott no pudiese olerla.

-¿Qué necesitas para rastrearla? -la hermana menor le preguntó nada más entrar en la habitación, que le pareció demasiado ordenada para como solía estar.

-Ropa, usada a poder ser -el joven hombre lobo le respondió mientras inspeccionaba la habitación.

Lydia abrió el armario de su hermana y comenzó a rebuscar entre su ropa. Ignoró las prendas que permanecían intactas y siguió rebuscando, hasta encontrar una chaqueta de cuero que le resultó muy familiar.

-¿Qué es, Lydia? -le preguntó Stiles, pero la chica parecía estar en una especie de limbo, viendo algo que ellos no podían ver.

Imágenes del hombre rubio que un día se presentó en su hogar, diciendo que era un amigo de Clara, le pasaron la cabeza. Las imágenes siguieron y le mostraron a Lydia el monstruo que era. La supuesta humana salió de su ensoñación con una última imagen de aquel monstruo acariciándole la mejilla a su hermana.

Clara observó a su hermana tocar la chaqueta de cuero que Klaus le regaló

-¿Os acordáis de que os dije que mi madre dejó que Clara se fuese unos días a Mystic Falls, que me pareció muy extraño? -la chica preguntó, sacando la chaqueta del armario.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver la chaqueta? ¿Crees que es del hombre con el que soñaste? -el humano enseguida preguntó, uniendo las incógnitas que la pelirroja menor había tenido la semana anterior.

-No lo creo, sé que es de ese hombre -sus palabras dejaron a los dos amigos confundidos, no entendían qué quería decir-. Lo he visto, no fue un sueño, pasó de verdad. Él secuestró a mi hermana.

Scott y Stiles intercambiaron una mirada, mientras que el primero se acercaba a la pelirroja, que sostenía la percha con la mirada llorosa. El hombre lobo cogió la chaqueta y la olisqueó, solo sintiendo el olor de la hermana.

-No capto nada -admitió después del intento. Clara se relajó notablemente al Scott decir eso, no podrían encontrarla-. Sigue buscando, vamos a encontrarla, te lo prometo.

Con sus palabras, se volvió a tensar la híbrida. Claro que no se darían por vencidos tan rápidamente.

Su hermana dejó la percha en su sitio y volvió a rebuscar en su armario, esta vez con la ayuda de Stiles. Scott siguió esnifando la habitación, había algo que no le terminaba de convencer. Sentía una presencia, pero no oía ni veía nada. Clara jugó con un par de mechones que tenía sueltos de la trenza que llevaba, tratando de calmarse.

Esta vez, fue Stiles el que se topó con algo que podría resultar de ayuda. Sacó lo que había encontrado: una blusa azul, limpia y bien doblada, pero que tenía una notable mancha de sangre.

¿Es en serio? ¿Tienen que encontrar todo lo incriminatorio hoy?

El humano se la pasó a su mejor amigo y este la inspeccionó, para después olisquearla como había hecho con la chaqueta.

-Huele a limpio -sentenció finalmente, alejando la blusa de su nariz-, pero hay algo más... -continuó, mientras observaba la blusa. Se la volvió a acercar a la nariz y olfateó la mancha- Huele a ti, Stiles.

El chico le miró frunciendo el ceño, no entendiendo a qué se refería con que olía a él. Lydia miró a Scott también con confusión.

-La mancha, la sangre, huele a ti, Stiles -los que no tenían sentidos sobrehumanos abrieron los ojos como platos-. Hace tiempo, me contaste que tuviste un sueño. Sobre ella.

-Espera, espera, ¿cómo que soñaste con mi hermana? ¿Por qué me estoy enterando de esto ahora? -Lydia les inquirió, cruzándose de brazos, como si lo que acabasen de decir fuese información crucial en la hipótesis que acababa de formar en su cabeza.

-Cuéntaselo, Stiles.

El chico se movió algo incómodo desde donde estaba, recordando el supuesto sueño.

Clara se sentía impotente, por no poder hacer nada para impedir que la descubriesen. Era de esta manera o haciéndose visible. No tenía escapatoria, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Fue a principios de verano y, más que un sueño, me pareció una pesadilla -comenzó a explicar-.Yo estaba en mi coche, conduciendo por la noche cuando vi en mitad de la carretera a una chica tirada en el suelo -en este momento miró a Lydia-. Cuando salí del coche para ver qué le ocurría, pensé que eras tú. Tenía que haber sabido que no eras tú, ella tenía el pelo más corto y sus ojos no eran iguales -negó con la cabeza, mientras que la híbrida maldijo que sus poderes de vampira fuesen tan inútiles-. Además, parecía no saber quién era yo, actuaba raro. Dijo que se encontraba mal, que necesitaba mi ayuda... Me giré un momento para llamar a mi padre y, al volverme, solo vi unos ojos rojos rodeados de venas y unos colmillos -el adolescente suspiró, recordando el traumático evento-. Después, me mordió.

Lydia trató de entender qué era su hermana, viendo similitudes entre el monstruo y ella. Los ojos del hombre rubio brillaban como los de un alfa, además tenía los colmillos y las venas que Stiles había descrito. Por otro lado, Stiles no volvió a decir nada, angustiado por los recuerdos, mientras que Scott miraba algo en el suelo: sangre.

-Chicos, mirad -el hombre lobo señaló en la dirección que estaba Clara, refiriéndose al pequeño charco de sangre que se había formado debajo de ella.

¡Oh, no! La herida había estado goteando y había formado un diminuto charco a su lado. Ahora sí que la había descubierto.

-Eso no estaba cuando hemos entrado -aclaró el de pelo rizado. Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí antes de sentenciar a la vez:-. Hay alguien aquí.

Solo le bastó olisquear un poco el aire de la habitación para saber de quién se trataba: Clara.

-Clara sé que estás aquí, muéstrate -trató de sonar firme el hombre lobo, mientras que la hermana y el humano miraban donde el charco estaba con algo de terror y desconfianza.

Aceptando su derrota, Clara deshizo el hechizo que la mantenía oculta.

-Espero que arregles la puerta que has tirado.


	7. Chapter 7

El intento de broma para aligerar el ambiente de Clara resultó en los tres intrusos cambiando sus expresiones de unas desconfiadas a unas desconcertadas, pero aliviadas. Hasta que notaron la sangre en su torso. La mayor soltó una pequeña sonrisa incómoda antes de volver a hablar:

-No os preocupéis por esto -señaló la mancha-, ya me he curado.

Se hizo un silencio entre los cuatro, hasta que su hermana pequeña corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! -a pesar de la incertidumbre sobre qué era realmente su hermana, algo dentro de ella le decía que no era malvada.

-Te lo contaré todo -la mayor le devolvió el abrazo-, pero antes necesito darme una ducha, ¿vale?

Lydia asintió y salió de la habitación, seguida por Scott y Stiles. Scott trató de poner la puerta en su sitio, sin éxito. Clara solo necesitó un chasqueo de dedos para que la puerta estuviera perfectamente puesta. Los tres miraron a la menor con sorpresa.

-¿Eres maga? -el humano preguntó, expresando su sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Esto no es Harry Potter, Stilinski -dicho eso, cerró la puerta y entró en su baño personal.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

*******

Tras una refrescante ducha y haberse vestido cómodamente, Clara se encontraba en el salón de su casa desenredándose el pelo, sentada junto a su hermana y sus amigos.

-Si no eres maga, ¿entonces cómo pudiste hacer esas cosas antes? -Stiles no dudó en preguntar, rápidamente emocionado por el tema de la conversación. El adolescente hizo varios gestos con las manos, enfatizando las "cosas" que hizo.

Magia, chico, magia.

Stilinski pasaba de tenerle miedo a querer cotillear con ella en muy poco tiempo, ¿realmente está bien de la cabeza o ha visto tantos seres sobrenaturales que ya no teme nada? Stiles era bastante extraño, a su parecer. Aunque, en mayor parte, estaba agradecida por la tranquilidad con la que estaban tratando el asunto. Podrían haberse puesto a la defensiva, pero habían decidido ser amigables con ella.

Sea lo que sea por lo que estuvieran pasando, no se lo merecían. El mundo sobrenatural era uno poco hospitalario e inadecuado para gente como ellos. Tarde o temprano algo horrible les acabaría pasando.

-No soy maga, soy bruja -la pelirroja mayor le corrigió,toda la atención de los menorespuesta en ella-. Bueno, en cierta parte. También soy vampira.

-¿Los vampiros también existen? -Stiles se emocionó, inclinándose para verla mejor. Parecía que disfrutaba de lo que la híbrida confesaba.

Espera a que se acuerde de que le atacó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser las dos cosas a la vez? -le preguntó esta vez Scott, quien se había mantenido pacientemente en silencio hasta ahora, aunque podía ver que tenía casi la misma curiosidad que tenía su mejor amigo.

-Sí, los vampiros también existen -rodó los ojos-. Y soy las dos cosas a la vez por la misma razón por la que los hombres lobo existen, gracias a la magia -no explicó mucho, le parecía obvio lo que estaba contando.

-Entonces... ¿Yo también soy bruja? -sugirió Lydia, tratando de explicar con eso por qué tenía las habilidades que tenía.

-Oh, no. No eres bruja, no puedes serlo -se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía cepillando su cabello, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tenéis que hacer algún tipo de ritual para adquirir la magia o...?

-Si lo que estás aludiendo es que soy el monstruo psicópata que ha estado sacrificando a todas estas personas, no es así -rápidamente cortó al hombre lobo, algo dolida por su desconfianza. Una semana con Klaus y ya pensaban que era como él-. Nuestro aquelarre funciona de la siguiente manera: la primera hija se queda con la herencia de bruja. Por lo que Lydia, al ser la segunda, no puede ser bruja. Solo yo.

-¿Aquelarre? -Stiles preguntó, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Familia o asociación de brujas que siguen las mismas reglas y tradiciones, y utilizan el mismo tipo de magia -explicó sin darle mucha importancia-. Pero no importa mucho, están todas muertas, solo quedo yo. Lo que significa que quedan muchas reservas de magia, ergo tengo demasiado poder.

-Pero, ¿y mamá? Ella nació antes que la tía Carol, entonces también debería serlo... ¿No?-intentó comprender Lydia.

-Debido a que a lo largo de los años las brujas se han mezclado con otras especies, es menos probable que el gen de bruja salga. Es biología básica -se encogió de hombros al decir lo último.

-Vale, entonces si las especies no se puede mezclar, ¿cómo es que también eres vampiro? -el hombre lobo volvió a preguntar, cada vez más confundido.

-¿Es porque los vampiros pueden tener hijos? ¿Era vuestro padre un vampiro? ¿Es Lydia un vamp...?

-No, los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, otras especies se convierten en vampiros -cortó rápidamente al humano antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

Se frotó las sienes, explicar esto le estaba resultando más complicado de lo que parecía al principio. Ella también tuvo muchas preguntas cuando descubrió lo que era, pero no llegó a pensar que sería tan tedioso tener que explicárselo a un grupo de adolescentes que, para colmo, ya sabían de la existencia de ciertos seres. O sea, entendían por qué había hombres lobos y druidas malignos, ¿pero no esto?

-¿Entonces por qué tú eres vampiro, si también eres bruja? -volvió a hablar Stiles, queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Porque me lo permitieron mis ancestros -contestó brevemente, ganándose más miradas de confusión que de entendimiento-. Os recuerdo que soy la última bruja que queda de mi aquelarre, quieren que la línea continúe, para que haya más futuras brujas.

-Vale, entonces... si los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, ¿cómo se convierten en vampiros? ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampira? ¿Desde cuándo eres...? -Lydia comenzó a soltar incógnitas a su hermana, aún dudosa.

-La persona, da igual de la especie que sea, tiene que tener sangre de vampiro en su organismo y, después, morir. Cuando despierte, si bebe sangre humana, se convierte en vampiro. Sino, muere -explicó el proceso sin mucho más que decir, aunque se saltó un par de detalles importantes-. Desde el año pasado soy híbrida, tuve un accidente y morí. Fue el día de la cabalgata de los fundadores -diciendo esto último, miró a su hermana.

-La tía Carol dijo que no había sido grave, que estabas bien -le dijo Lydia a su hermana, entristecida por no haber sabido por lo que había pasado su hermana, a lo que esta se encogió de hombros.

Lo peor no fue convertirse, lo peor fue despertar y no tener poderes.

-La tía Carol es parte de un consejo que mata vampiros, no era buena idea contarle -se encogió de hombros de nuevo-. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Eh... Sí-Scott contestó tras compartir miradas con sus amigos-, ¿cómo te alimentas? Es decir, los vampiros beben sangre y, si lo de Stiles no fue un sueño, ¿tendríamos que preocuparnos?

-Lo de Stiles fue una cosa puntual, tenía que beber y no tenía ninguna bolsa de sangre a mano -le aseguró al humano, que asintió no muy convencido-. Lo siento.

-Espera, ¿eres tú la que está robando la sangre del hospital? -Scott preguntó incrédulo, se esperaba una respuesta más... vampírica- Mi madre pensó que se estaba volviendo loca al ver que empezaron a faltar bolsas desde el verano.

-Lo siento también por eso -gesticuló con la mano la híbrida-, pero creo que sería peor si me alimentara de los habitantes de Beacon Hills.

-¡Podrías beber de animales, a lo "Crepúsculo"! -el humano propuso, ahora sí a la defensiva.

El recuerdo de haber sido su cena hace meses no le sentó muy bien, al parecer.

Clara soltó una risa y se llevó la mano a la boca para taparla, al ver la mirada de odio que el Stilinski le lanzó. ¿Beber de animales? ¿Pero quién se creía este? ¿Stefan?

-Sabe horrible y te hace débil, así que ni pienses que me voy a hacer un "Edward Cullen" -respondió cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Ya está?

Scott asintió, mientras que Lydia se quedó callada, echándole una mirada que quería decir que entre ellas dos no habían acabado. Oh, es verdad, tenía que contarle qué había estado haciendo hoy. Justo cuando Clara se iba a levantar para guardar su cepillo, dando por acaba la conversación, Stiles comenzó a hablar:

-Así que... Eres una bruja, ¿no? -el humano se rascó la nuca, comenzando con una ronda de preguntas innecesarias.

-Sí -contestó la mayor, ya cansada de que diese tantas vueltas. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente preguntar lo que quería realmente preguntar?

-Y un vampiro, ¿verdad?

-También.

-¿Y nos vas a desangrar a todosde un mordisco?

-No, no a todos, solo a ti como sigas hablando -para enfatizar sus palabras, sacó sus colmillos y cambió sus ojos. Stiles dio un pequeño salto, asustado; mientras que Lydia miraba reprobatoriamente a su hermana y Scott callaba su risa con una tos falsa-. ¿Qué? Él ha empezado.

-No me puedo creer que seas inmortal y te sigas comportando como una niña pequeña -negó con la cabeza la hermana.

*******

-Hace semanas te fuiste a Mystic Falls, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que mamá te dejó ir tan fácilmente? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Scott y Stiles se había ido hace apenas unos minutos, así que comenzó la ronda de preguntas más privadas entre las hermanas. Ambas pelirrojas estaban tumbadas en la cama de la habitación de la mayor, mientras la dueña de la habitación devoraba una bolsa de sangre. Lydia no pareció muy asqueada ante tal hecho y comenzó con su interrogatorio.

-No es que mamá me dejara ir, el hombre que viste es un híbrido psicópata que me secuestró para que le ayudara con sus planes malvados -el comienzo de su respuesta solo levantó más incógnitas en la menor, pero esta dejó que continuara antes de acribillarla con más preguntas-. Se llama Niklaus Mikaelson y es de los primeros vampiros creados, de los más viejos. Es un híbrido, mitad vampiro, mitad hombre lobo -Clara le dio otro sorbo a la bolsa de sangre que engullía antes de tirarla a la basura, aún tumbada en su cama-. Los vampiros pueden "obligar" a los humanos, Klaus obligó a mamá a pensar que me había dejado ir y a ambas para que os olvidarais de que le habíais visto. Intenté hacer yo esto con Stiles, pero no me funcionó bien.

-Vale, si me obligó a mí y no funcionó, ¿eso significa que no soy humana? -quiso saber Lydia.

-Eso es lo que creo yo -confirmó sus sospechas la mayor-. Puede que sea por el gen inactivo de bruja, pero no sé. ¿Has tenido premoniciones o cosas similares últimamente?

-Algo así... -la supuesta huma suspiró, su mirada perdida puesta en el techo- Suelo encontrar los cuerpos muertos de personas antes de que nadie los descubra. Lo hago sin pensar: puede que esté conduciendo de camino a casa y lo próximo que sé es que estoy en el bosque delante de un muerto.

La mayor se quedó unos segundos en silencio. No había visto algo igual nunca, si era sincera. Recordaba cierta leyenda irlandesa que le resultaba similar, pero nada concreto. Tendría que investigar en sus libros.

Las hermanas Martin estaban condenadas a pertenecer a lo sobrenatural, al parecer.

-No sé qué es lo que eres, pero te aseguro que lo peor que puedes hacer es negar tus "instintos", por así decirlo -comenzó a hablar la híbrida-. No estás loca, eres algo. Solo hay que descubrir el qué.

Lydia asintió y volvieron al tema inicial:

-¿Qué quería Klaus que hicieras?

-Quería que le ayudase a crear más como él y, a modo de venganza, convirtió a Tyler en híbrido -la mayor recordó la mirada que el rubio le echó antes de partirle el cuello a su primo. Ese idiota vengativo.

-¿Tyler también era brujo? -dudó- ¿Y vengarse por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No, brujo no, hombre lobo -corrigió la mayor. Después, dio un suspiro y continuó hablando:-. No le dije que Elena seguía viva, la había matado en un ritual para convertirse en híbrido, pero revivió. Él pensó que por eso no podía crear híbridos, pero el que ella siguiera con vida era crucial para hacer híbridos.

-¿Un sacrificio? ¿Para convertirte tú en híbrida también tuviste que...?

-No, yo no hice un sacrificio, nuestros ancestros se sacrificaron para que yo continuase con poderes -rápidamente cortó a su hermana, antes de que terminase de insinuar que ella había matado a inocentes para ser lo que era ahora-. Verás, cuando conviertes a una bruja en vampiro, sus ancestros le quitan sus poderes a modo de castigo por haberse convertido. A mí me devolvieron los poderes, Klaus tuvo que hacer el ritual porque una bruja le puso una maldición.

Lydia asintió, entendiendo mejor cómo funcionaban las brujas y los híbridos. Entendió que no les gustaban los vampiros, ni las mezclas con estos.

-Así que, ¿estuviste toda la semana con ese monstruo? -volvió al tema la menor, refiriéndose a Klaus como monstruo.

-Así es, convirtiendo en híbridos a diferentes manadas -se encogió de hombros. Si quitaba el hecho de que Klaus rompió su promesa convirtiendo a Tyler, no se lo había pasado tan mal con Klaus. Obviamente, eso no lo admitiría en voz alta nunca-. Hoy volví a Mystic Falls porque necesitaban mi ayuda, algo había pasado que había fantasmas por todos lados. Vi a Mason.

-¿A Mason? ¿El tío Mason? -Clara asintió- ¿Qué ocurrió con él? ¿Ha muerto?

Clara volvió a asentir.

-Era un hombre lobo -Lydia se quedó en silencio, le costaba asimilar la información recién recibida. Ante su silencio, la mayor continuó hablando-. Pude hablar con él, nos echa de menos, ¿sabes?

La menor miró con tristeza a la híbrida y esta la abrazó. Prefirió no contarle más y se quedaron en silencio.

*******

** [outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/66/d8/41/66d8415e10c918450a7fb2fe330063ee.jpg) **

** [hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/75/49/d2/7549d28637eb72ce2ad6201a0323d114.jpg) **

Clara buscó con la mirada a Stiles en el comedor del instituto.

Desde que empezaron las clases no había pisado el comedor, por lo que le costó encontrar al humano. Siempre se pasaba los recreos en la biblioteca leyendo o dibujando, como en los viejos tiempos. Más de una vez Lydia y Allison o Scott y Stiles le habían ofrecido que se sentará con ellos, pero Clara no tenía ganas. También, el grupo de las animadoras la habían insistido que se sentará con ellas, al haber sido aceptada en el equipo. De eso tenía aún menos ganas. Además, la comida del instituto no era algo que la apasionase, así que solo un “zumo de arándanos” era en lo que consistía su comida. Para evitar preguntas sobre por qué no comía, prefería refugiarse en su soledad.

La pelirroja encontró al moreno en una de las mesas del fondo, sentado junto a los hombres lobo, Scott e Isaac. Al acercarse al grupo, solo uno de ellos le sonrió, McCall.

-Hola, chicos -les saludó, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Scott y Stiles y una mirada severa de Isaac-. Stiles, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Jugó con sus dedos al formular la pregunta. El castaño estaba al molesto por lo ocurrido en el verano, aunque bien Clara sabía que más que enfadado, ahora le tenía algo de miedo. Sobre todo después de enseñarle sus colmillos y sus ojos.

Estos humanos tan miedicas...

Volviendo al tema, la pelirroja siguió moviendo sus dedos mientras que se mordía el interior de su mejilla, nerviosa. Stiles la miró dubitativo, mientras que Isaac les lanzaba una mirada interrogante a Scott y a él.

-¿Qué quiere hablar esta chupasangre contigo?

Vaya... Clara pensó que el rubio habría abandonado su desconfianza tras sincerarse con el otro hombre lobo, pero se veía que era bastante tozudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún crees que yo he sido la que ha matado a toda esa gente? -la híbrida se dirigió al de ojos azules esta vez.

-No, pero aun así no confío en ti -su mirada azul chocó fríamente con la miel-. Me traes sin cuidado.

-El caso es... -la pelirroja apoyó las manos en la mesa, inclinándose intimidantemente hacia el susodicho-, que no estaba hablando contigo.

Isaac cambió el azul de sus ojos por el brillante amarillo que caracterizaba a los hombres lobo, y Clara le mostró sus ojos rojos.

-¡Parad! -les gritó en un susurro Scott- Alguien os va a ver, dejadlo ya.

La híbrida rodó los ojos, mientras se incorporaba, y Lahey bufó cual búfalo, enfadado a más no poder. La mayor se giró de nuevo al humano, que tenía una mueca de nerviosismo en la cara.

-¿Entonces? -su voz sonó angelical casi, como si no hubiera pasado nada apenas unos segundos atrás.

Stiles miró a Scott, quien le asintió, y se levantó de su asiento. Regalándole una sonrisa de suficiencia a Isaac, Clara caminó hasta los bancos de la entrada del instituto, siendo seguida por Stiles. Se sentó en uno de los nombrados bancos y se giró hacia el humano.

-Lo siento -el chico abrió la boca, dispuesto a aceptar sus disculpas lo más rápido posible para así poder irse cuanto antes, pero la pelirroja siguió hablando antes de que él dijese ni mu-. No pretendía traumarte, ni hacerte daño. Ese día no tenía bolsas de sangre a mano y no supe hasta más tarde que eras tú -el castaño asintió, algo menos desconfiado-. No quiero que te sientas indefenso, así que toma esto.

La pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo dos cosas: un  [colgante](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/70/d9/38/70d9389a3531c6b5d4e9c285810fd972.jpg) con una esfera metálica que tenía un relieve floral y un enganche para abrirla, y un [anillo](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/83/35/ea/8335eaa3f4ae86a9595765b245ffd916.jpg) con una pequeña piedra roja que era rodeada por dos serpientes. Clara cogió la mano del castaño y dejó los dos objetos en su palma.

-¿Qué son? -preguntó tras quedarse unos largos diez segundos analizando ambas piezas de joyería.

-Esto -la pelirroja señaló el colgante- es un colgante con verbena, te protegerá contra la compulsión.

-¿Por qué verbena? ¿Es nociva para los...? -al llegar a la última parte, subió y bajó las cejas, no queriendo decir la palabra "vampiro" delante de la pequeña cantidad de alumnos que había en el patio.

-Así es, es como si le tuvieran alergia, solo que peor. Nos destruye la piel -Stiles asintió, entendiendo-. El Sol hace lo mismo, nos quema, por eso yo tengo esto -señaló su anillo.

Stiles miró con curiosidad a la híbrida mientras esta se sacaba con cuidado el anillo y acercaba su mano al sol, estaban sentados en la sombra de un árbol. Su piel, más despacio que la de un vampiro normal, comenzó a ponerse roja. Alejó la mano antes de que se pusiese peor o se prendiese fuego. Stiles la miró ojiplático, entre emocionado y sorprendido, y asustado y repugnado.

Ver la una mano quemándose a cámara lenta no era muy agradable.

La pelirroja volvió a ponerse su maravilloso anillo solar y continuó con su explicación:

-Lo otro -el anillo- es un anillo protector. Cuando estés en peligro eso te dará un pequeño campo de fuerza y me avisará. Si se vuelve negro, es que se le han agotado las "baterías", por así decirlo, me lo tendrás que devolver para que te lo recargue.

Stiles miró con curiosidad el anillo y, finalmente, se lo puso.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Sí, sí que tenía que hacerlo. Eres humano, el más indefenso del grupo -Clara no pretendía ofenderle con aquello, sino explicarle el por qué él lo necesitaba más que Scott o Allison, quien era una cazadora. Lydia también tenía [uno](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/61/c9/74/61c974357292988f4ea3b1d0a22af633.jpg), se lo dio el día anterior-. Scott no siempre va a poder estar ahí cuando algo te pase, está bien tener una segunda opción, Stiles.

*******

Debido al haber tardado un poco en llegar al auditorio, Clara y Lydia no encontraron sitio disponible en las butacas y tuvieron que quedarse de pie en el fondo de la sala. Scott estaba a un par de pasos de ellas.

La señorita Blake había preparado un pequeño concierto con la banda del instituto, para conmemorar las recientes muertes y desapariciones. La mayoría de alumnos y habitantes de Beacon Hills habían venido a verlo. Después de una corta presentación, la banda del instituto comenzó a tocar. Justo en ese momento, su hermana recibió un mensaje y se excusó:

-Ahora vuelvo.

Clara no alcanzó a ver de quién se trataba cuando ya había salido del auditorio. Tras un par de pasos, se situó al lado del hombre lobo, a quién saludó con un asentimiento. A la mayor se le erizó el bello al escuchar la música, que en un par de segundos se había vuelto un tanto… tétrica, por no clasificará directamente como una digna de película de miedo. Las personas del auditorio intercambiaron miradas, extrañados.

Esto incluyó a Clara y a Scott.

En ese momento, Allison su padre e Isaac entraron, ganándose la fija mirada de Scott. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando una extraña sensación se apropió del cuerpo de Clara y una pequeña migraña comenzó a aparecer. Llevándose la mano a la cabeza, buscó con la mirada a Stiles, quien no estaba muy alejado de Scott.

No, él no, Lydia.

_Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. Lydia._

-¿Clara, estás bien?

_Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. Lydia._

-No yo... -lanzó un pequeño gruñido, el anillo no unía al que protegía con el protector, pero su forma de informar sobre el peligro podía parecer aquello- Lydia, ¿dónde ha ido?

Scott buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja menor en el auditorio, sin éxito. Clara sacó su teléfono para llamarla, pero no lo cogía, mientras que Scott llamaba a Stiles para que se acercase.

-Lydia ha desaparecido, Clara... -comenzó a explicar algo confundido el hombre lobo- siente que le ha pasado algo.

-¿También le diste el anillo? -preguntó el humano, entendiendo a qué se refería con "sentir".

-Así es, pero no creo que el campo de fuerza le dure mucho. Hay que encontrarla.

*******

-¡¿Lydia?! -gritaron al salir de la escuela, no la habían encontrado por los pasillos.

Se pararon en la salida y Scott comenzó a escanear la zona.

-¿Ves algo? -la mayor le preguntó, alterada.

Stiles sacó su teléfono y trató de contactar con la menor.

-No contesta los mensajes, ¿qué hacemos? -dijo al poco de ver que la adolescente no daba señales de vida. Clara lanzó un suspiro y se pasó las manos por la cara, exasperada. Pero Scott miraba algo- ¿Scott?

Justo en ese momento, ambos seres se llevaron las manos a los oídos. Un grito desgarrador era lo que oían. Un grito a un volumen sobrenatural. De un ser sobrenatural.

Lydia.

-Quédate aquí -le ordenó la pelirroja a Stiles cuando el grito cesó y, junto a Scott, corrió hasta dónde provenía.


	8. Chapter 8

A una velocidad sobrehumana, Scott y Clara llegaron a la clase de la cual provenía el grito que oyeron. Lo primero que se encontraron nada más entrar fue al sheriff Stilinski tumbado en el suelo, con un cuchillo clavado en el hombro. A un par de metros más adelante, estaba Lydia y el Darach, quien mostraba su forma humana como la señorita Blake, su profesora de literatura.

Clara no tuvo tiempo para pensar por qué ella, cuando el hombre lobo se abalanzó contra la profesora. La híbrida socorrió rápidamente al sheriff. Tras morderse la muñeca, se la acercó al hombre a la boca, pero este se negaba a beber su sangre.

-Bebe, por favor -le pidió y el hombre finalmente cedió, pues si ella estaba con Scott es que no era alguien que le intentaría hacer daño. Poco a poco se comenzó a encontrar mejor.

Fue en ese entonces en el que Scott fue lanzado contra una pila de escritorios y sillas, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Era el turno de Clara para atacar.

-¡Motus! -con su magia elevó y movió una mesa hacia donde Jennifer se encontraba.

La mujer la esquivó con agilidad y se la envió de vuelta. La pelirroja la movió de su camino con otro “motus”. Entonces, decidió atacar de otra manera.

Si lanzándole cosas no la despistaba o aturdía, tal vez agarrarla del corazón la debilitaría. Con su supervelocidad, se acercó a la profesora y hundió su mano en su pecho, acariciando el músculo que bombardeaba sangre.

Después de todo, estar una semana con Klaus había hecho que cogiera uno de sus tantos hábitos. Como este, la vieja confiable para momentos de tensión.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?! -a pesar de la situación en la que la Darach estaba, su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y macabridad no abandonaba su rostro.

Esto causó que a Clara le hirviese la sangre y mostrara sus verdaderos ojos, intentando asustar a la mujer cuyo corazón tenía en su mano.

-La híbrida… -comenzó a hablar Jennifer, ignorado su pregunta- Mitad bruja, mitad vampira. La protegida de los Mikaelson, la favorita…

¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¿A qué te refieres? -la mujer soltó una pequeña risa. Clara, instigada por la furia y la impaciencia, estrujó su corazón- Responde.

-Es todo un notición, ¿sabes? -su voz sonaba calmada y su macabra sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro, algo debía tramar- Que el híbrido le haya tomado cariño al único ser que podría ser casi tan peligroso como él. Una pena que seas tan ingenua...

En ese momento, con una habilidad sorprendente (y más si contábamos con que la tenía agarrada por el corazón), le rompió el cuello a la híbrida.

Vaya, otro hábito al que se había acostumbrado gracias a Klaus.

*******

** [outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5d/5a/d7/5d5ad7a91200f8b0da175156f7f6f51a.jpg) **

**[hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/35/87/a5/3587a535f9b6bd397d9342bb90869baa.jpg) **

Los días siguientes al encuentro con el Darach, Clara se dedicó a cuidar de su hermana. Le había ofrecido tomar su sangre para curar la herida que se le había formado en el cuello, pero Lydia se negó, temiendo que algo le pasase teniendo su sangre en su organismo. Stiles y Scott se preocuparon en grandes cantidades por la mayor cuando vieron que estaba inconsciente y su cuello estaba en un ángulo que no era normal en un cuello sano. Ella, en cuanto despertó cuatro horas más tarde, no dudó en explicarles que solo había dos maneras de matarla: arrancándola la cabeza o el corazón; y que, entonces, no tenían por qué preocuparse.

Su cuello estaba totalmente recuperado, no como el de su hermana, que tenía una fea marca morada rodeándolo.

Además de eso, el sheriff había desaparecido. La madre de Scott y el padre de Allison igual. Serían el siguiente sacrificio, por lo visto. Así que, mientras que el hombre lobo y el humano se dedicaron a explicarles al resto de seres involucrados que Jennifer era el Darach, Clara y su hermana reunieron pistas sobre dónde estaban los padres desaparecidos.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que estaban en el Nemeton, un árbol que daba poder a los seres sobrenaturales. O algo así ponía en los libros de Clara. El caso es que era algo importante y peligroso. Las únicas personas que Lydia conocía que habían estado ahí eran Derek y Peter Hale.

De la manada que Clara creía extinta.

Derek era el hombre lobo que medio-guió a Scott al convertirse y quien estaba con la señorita Blake, sin saber quién realmente era. Stiles le había advertido que podía ser algo gruñón de vez en cuando. Peter era el alfa que convirtió a Scott y que utilizó a Lydia para revivirle. Un completo psicópata.

Alguien con quien no debería hacer un trato. Nunca. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Con esa información almacenada en su cabeza, ambas hermanas esperaron a que el hombre lobo dueño del Loft les abriera la puerta. Pero, al parecer, no fue así:

-Tú… -la menor vocalizó, tras quedarse unos segundos mirando, sorprendida, al hombre que les acababa de abrir la puerta.

¿No era él Derek?

-Yo… -dijo el Hale, sorprendido de verla ahí, junto a una chica realmente parecida.

Su mirada bailaba entre Clara y Lydia, viéndolas casi idénticas. Y es que eran muy parecidas. Aunque Clara era más alta, sus ojos eran mieles (no como los verdes de Lydia), sus labios más finos, sus cejas más arqueadas, su cabello más oscuro...

En fin, que eran parecidas. Pero no iguales.

-Tú… -repitió la joven.

-¿Él…? - por primera vez la mayor, llamando la atención de su hermana y el hombre.

-¿Y tú…? -se dirigió a la híbrida el hombre lobo- ¿Quién eres?

Realmente, parecía sorprendido de verlas, eran muy parecidas. Pensaría que estaba alucinando si no fuese que, al analizar a la que creyó como la mayor, notó las diferencias entre ambas.

-Soy Clara, su hermana, ¿y tú? -interrumpió su escaneo al volver a hablar. Sus miradas se cruzaron, una con curiosidad y otra con desconfianza.

-Peter -se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿No es este el lobo que te usó para que le revivieses? -la pregunta iba dirigida hacia su hermana, pero fue Peter quien respondió.

-Vaya, parece que mi fama me precede -Clara le lanzó una mirada severa, mientras que Lydia miraba incómoda la escena. La mayor podía llegar a ser bastante protectora en ciertas ocasiones. El hombre se giró y miró el interior de la vivienda-. Derek, tenemos visita.

El hombre lobo se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que ambas adolescentes pasaran al interior de la casa. Lydia lo hizo y Clara dio un paso hacia delante, antes de recordar que no podía entrar sin ser invitada; por lo que paró de andar antes de darse una leche contra la barrera invisible. Peter la miró desconcertado.

-Bueno... -jugó con un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo. Este le había crecido un poco desde que se lo cortó, ahora le llegaba a la altura del pecho, en vez de por los hombros- ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

Para una mayor explicación, le mostró al hombre sus ojos vampíricos. Peter le dio una sonrisa curiosa.

-Vampira…

-En realidad, híbrida -le corrigió con desdén-. Entonces... ¿Me invitas o no a entrar?

Le costó un par de segundos plantearse si era buena idea que una vampira -o fuese lo que fuese aquella chica- tuviese acceso a la casa de Derek, antes de ceder:

-Pasa, Clara -finalmente dijo las palabras mágicas que permitieron a la joven cruzar el lumbral sin darse de bruces con la pared invisible.

Después de eso, la guió hasta la sala en la que su sobrino y Lydia se encontraban. Derek tenía cierto parecido con Peter y era más joven. Otro hombre lobo. La híbrida se quedó de pie junto su hermana, mientras que Peter se sentaba en… en algo. Derek estaba sentado en lo mismo, algo separado de su tío.

Tras Lydia explicar la información que habían recolectado y Derek responder simplemente con un “no sabemos dónde está”, exasperada volvió a hablar:

-¿No sabéis dónde está? Stiles me ha dicho que habíais estado ahí.

-Habíamos -recalcó Peter-. Pero después de algunas experiencias memorables, Talia, la madre de Derek y mi hermana mayor, decidió que no quería volver a vernos allí -le echó una mirada a Derek antes de volver a posarla en las hermanas-. Ella sabía lo peligroso que era y nos quitó el recuerdo de su ubicación.

-Pero, ¿entonces cómo vamos a encontrarlo? -Lydia quiso saber.

Peter se encogió de hombros, mientras que Derek se mantuvo en silencio. Clara entonces recordó que, como vampira, podía rebuscar recuerdos en mentes ajenas y, como bruja, los ancestros podían ayudarla.

-Tengo una idea -soltó una pequeña sonrisa, algo nerviosa por lo que iba a pedirles a los hombres lobo-, pero no os va a gustar -miró a los mayores, que la miraron interrogantes.

-Te escuchamos -se cruzó de brazos Derek, mirándola al igual que su tío.

\- Puedo rebuscar en vuestras mentes el recuerdo -la mueca de desagrado de Derek hizo obvia la respuesta que daría-. Puede que vosotros no podáis recordarlo, pero eso no significa que otra persona no pueda encontrar le recuerdo -explicó brevemente la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, colocándose tras la oreja un mechón de su cabello.

Clara no estaba segura de que funcionase al cien por cien su plan, mucho menos que ellos accediesen. Pero era vampira y, como tal, podía rebuscar en la mente de los demás. Como bruja, además, podía tener visiones. Podía funcionar, tenía que confiar en sí misma.

-No cuentes conmigo para eso -Derek fue claro con sus palabras.

Después de eso, se marchó. Solo quedaba Peter, el psicópata y manipulador hombre lobo. Hacer un trato con él podía acabar mal, pero era por un bien mayor. Para ayudar a encontrar a los desparecidos. Para acabar con Jennifer.

-¿Peter? -tras el menor desaparecer por una puerta, la híbrida se giró hacia el hombre lobo restante.

El hombre de ojos azules lo pensó por unos segundos, antes de poner sus reglas:

-Está bien, te dejo que hurgues en mi mente, con dos condiciones: -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- no comentes nada que no tenga que ver con el Nemeton y me debes un favor.

Clara asintió, sin querer pensar mucho en lo último. Sentía como si estuviera haciendo un pacto con el diablo. Y en cierta parte lo era. Peter Hale era el diablo encanado en un hombre lobo.

Trató de autoconvencerse de que no sería para tanto lo que le haría hacer a cambio.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Necesitas algo, alguna hierba? -le preguntó enseguida la menor, agradecida de que su hermana estuviese ayudando a sus amigos.

-No, nada de eso -le aseguró antes de acercarse a Peter, que estaba sentado en... en algo. En serio, el apartamento en el que vivía Derek estaba medio en ruinas y los cimientos en los que estaba sentado Peter no se podían ni denominar "banco DIY"-. Solo necesito que te relajes y que me dejes entrar -el hombre le miró de manera burlona-. En tu mente, entrar en tu mente.

Rodó los ojos ante su estúpida elección de palabras y se quitó la chaqueta vaquera que llevaba puesta, para estar más tranquila. Le pasó su chaqueta a su hermana y agarró su colgante, cerrando los ojos.

Sentía la magia fluir en ella. Sentía los poderes vampíricos que tenía. Podía hacerlo. Estaba casi segura de que lo conseguiría. Si solo fuese vampira estaría más segura, sus poderes como tal funcionarían mejor.

Abrió los ojos y se agachó para estar a la altura de Peter.

-¿Estás preparado?

-Sí -le aseguró con asentimiento.

Acercó, con algo de nerviosismo, su mano al rostro del hombre lobo; quien se sorprendió un poco por la acción, pero no dijo nada. La chica cerró los ojos y el hombre la siguió. Buscar recuerdos que alguien no recordaba era una tarea un tanto complicada, pero esperaba que los espíritus la ayudaran.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en una casa muy grande. Oía el sonido de las risas de niños, sus correteos; olía a comida reciente y a hombre lobo. La antigua mansión de los Hale.

Según iba caminando por la mansión, veía a la familia Hale hacer su vida como en un día normal. Hasta que un humo comenzó a inundar las estancias, los niños lloraban y los adultos gritaban.

El incendio.

La pelirroja corrió hasta una habitación, de la cual provenían unos gritos. Era Peter, ardiendo.

 _Eso no es, Clara, sigue buscando._ La voz del susodicho explicó.

Clara dejó de mirar la traumática escena y abrió una puerta, que la llevó a un lugar completamente diferente. Estaba en un bosque, de noche. En la oscuridad pudo distinguir a un joven buscando frenéticamente algo en el suelo. Después, un grupo de ciervos asustados pasaron por su lado, aturdiendo al adolescente, Scott. Escuchó unos aullidos.

 **Para.** Esta vez, no fue de Peter la voz que escuchó. Ni de Lydia. ¿Quién era?

Pero necesitaba seguir buscando. Clara siguió observando la escena hasta que llegó el alfa y mordisqueó a Scott en el costado. Al girarse para dejar de mirar la desagradable escena, se encontró en otro lugar del bosque.

El Nemeton.

La pelirroja vio como de una especie de sótano al lado del Nemeton salían Peter y Derek, una versión más joven de ellos. Derek tenía los ojos llorosos y cargaba a una adolescente, muerta. Ambos caminaron por el bosque en silencio, Clara decidió seguirles.

 **Para.** Esa voz… Otra vez.

Pero ella no podía, necesitaba saber cómo llegar. Para salvar a los padres, para parar a Jennifer. Continuó caminando, siguiendo a los adolescentes. Trató de recordar todo: los árboles, el camino, el Nemeton…

**PARA.**

Pero esta vez, no fue una advertencia. Esta vez fue una acción.

Clara comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor en su cabeza, lo cual causó que separara su mano de la mejilla de Peter rápidamente. Esto alertó a Lydia y Peter, quien abrió los ojos al notar su desconexión. La híbrida se llevó la misma mano a la frente y se la frotó, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sus ojos se echaron para atrás y perdió la conciencia.

-¡Clara!

Antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, el hombre lobo la agarró por la cintura.

*******

Cuando Clara despertó, ya no estaba en el apartamento de Derek Hale. Ahora estaba en una especie de clínica.

Un veterinario, tal vez.

También, pudo notar -principalmente, por su cuerpo  inconsciente tumbado en una mesa-  que no estaba en su cuerpo y, por ende, las personas que había en la sala no podían verla. Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia y un hombre humano al que no reconoció rodeaban su cuerpo. El hombre buscó algo que le hiciese saber que seguía con vida, pero su piel era muy fría y su corazón no latía. Por sus caras, juzgaba que pensaban que estaba muerta, pero el hombre parecía no estar muy seguro de ello.

Mientras no la enterraran viva, todo estaba correcto.

Un par de mujeres se materializaron a su alrededor, sus ancestros.

-¿Por qué hicisteis eso? -se atrevió a preguntar la joven híbrida, tras apartar la mirada de su cuerpo y posarla en las señoras.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas, antes de que la más mayor, Mary Louise, respondiese:

-El Nemeton es algo que no quieres despertar -hizo una breve pausa-. Es un imán de lo sobrenatural, de lo sobrenatural malo. Muy peligroso para una bruja tan joven.

-Puedo defenderme, tengo magia y poderes de vampiro -se defendió la menor, sintiéndose como cuando era pequeña y su madre la regañaba por hacer alguna trastada-. Quiero ayudar, ¡ese monstruo ha secuestrado a sus padres!

-Ese monstruo te rompió el cuello en un pestañeo -Elain, la otra bruja, le recriminó-. Es mejor que te mantengas al margen.

-¿Y que sufran ellos? Son adolescentes y, algunos, humanos -se cruzó de brazos.

-Es lo mejor para ti. No te involucres.

Y, con esa mínima respuesta, se esfumaron, pero Clara no volvió a su cuerpo. Sea lo que sea que la habían hecho no parecía que fuese a arreglarse en ningún momento cercano.

La pelirroja observó cómo empezaron a llenar unas bañeras con hielos y agua. Scott, Stiles y Allison se metieron cada uno en una bañera, con un objeto en mano. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Algo para encontrar a sus padres, supuso.

Quería gritar que pararan, que sabía dónde estaba el Nemeton, pero sabía a la perfección que, por más que gritara, no podrían escucharla. Después de todo, estaba en el otro lado. Y ellos en el mundo de los vivos.

Clara en ese entonces maldijo su estúpido aquelarre. Ella quería ayudar, ¿por qué no la dejaban ayudar?

Después de que los tres se sumergieran en el agua, Lydia, Isaac y el humano se acercaron hasta su cuerpo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo vamos a despertarla, en caso de que siga viva? -preguntó Isaac, quien no estaba muy seguro de que la híbrida estuviese viva aún. No la odiaba, pero si no tenía ni pulso es que algo debería de andar mal.

Lydia se movió incómoda, mientras agarraba la fría mano de su hermana mayor, y el hombre suspiró.

-Dijiste que se desmayó al rebuscar en la mente de Peter, ¿verdad? -el veterinario miró a la pelirroja consciente- Puede que vuestros ancestros la durmiesen para evitar que dijese nada sobre el paradero del Nemeton.

-¿Pueden hacer eso? ¿Pero no se supone que están muertas? -Isaac preguntó, desconcertado.

-Las brujas muertas pueden contactar con sus descendientes a través de objetos, como su colgante -Lydia explicó lo que su hermana anteriormente le contó-. Así que, puede ser eso.

-Entonces… ¿Hay forma de despertarla? -Isaac volvió a preguntar.

-Tal vez, una vez ellos despierten -el humano le echó una mirada a las tres bañeras- sabiendo donde está el Nemeton, las brujas la dejaran volver. Lo que está claro es que no quieren que Clara se involucre en eso.

Los adolescentes asintieron.

*******

Cuando Clara despertó, ya no estaba en la clínica. Ahora estaba en su cuarto, tumbada y arropada en su cama. Notó que su ropa había sido cambiada por su pijama y que era de noche. Salió de su cama despacio, aún tratando de entender si realmente estaba en su cuerpo o era otro truco de las brujas.

Todo parecía normal.

Vagó por su casa, mirando si su madre, su hermana o Prada estaban en casa. A las dos primeras las encontró durmiendo pacíficamente en sus respectivos cuartos. Bajó las escaleras hasta el salón y se encontró con la bola de pelo que era Prada durmiendo en su camita.

No estaba sola.

Esto calmó notablemente a la pelirroja. Caminó hasta la cocina y encendió la luz. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por un tiempo hasta que se acostumbraran a la luz, pues había estado a oscuras todo este tiempo. Cuando al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo ver con claridad, la silueta de Damon Salvatore hizo que diera un salto en su sitio y casi gritara.

-¡¿Damon?!  ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?!


	9. Chapter 9

La sorpresa se hizo evidente en el tono de voz de Clara, mientras que con una mano se agarraba el pecho y trataba de normalizar su respiración. Tras lo ocurrido con el Darach se podría decir que estaba algo paranoica; sobre todo porque no había tenido noticias de Klaus, y ese maldito híbrido amaba acosarla al menos una vez por semana.

Y ahora esto. Ahora Damon se presentaba en su casa sin avisar. A altas horas de la noche.

¿Qué se supone que hace aquí?

-Cálmate -la mirada mortífera que le lanzó la híbrida hizo que el vampiro alzara sus brazos en el aire, en un signo de paz-. He venido para pedirte ayuda.

Otra vez con lo mismo... Incluso estando en otro Estado diferente, el drama de Mystic Falls nunca la abandonaría. Mientras que era cierto que a Clara le gustaba ayudar (y más a sus amigos), no es que le agradase mucho que le pidiese ayuda en la madrugada.

Ante la mirada de desagrado de Clara, Damon prosiguió:

-Sé que no es buen momento para estar pidiéndote esto -la pelirroja alzó las cejas y Damon se acercó un poco a ella-, pero de verdad que necesito tu ayuda. Es sobre Klaus.

*******

**[outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b0/b0/bb/b0b0bb0a3ac59d9a562ae10628a94f24.jpg) **

**[hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/75/49/f8/7549f825f7f4c9f07acc04d3699e649a.jpg)**

Clara se sintió avergonzada consigo misma al haber accedido tan rápido a ayudar a Damon. Pensaba que tenía algo de resistencia contra sus encantos, pero solo le bastó explicarle lo ocurrido y Clara ya estaba aceptando. No es que no quisiera ayudarle, pero tampoco es como si las cosas estuvieran muy calmadas en Beacon Hills.

Antes de marcharse a Mystic Falls, Damon obligó a su madre y Clara le escribió una nota explicando por qué no iba a estar presente los próximos días. Era algo bobo y breve, pero prefería no despertarla y que la obligase a explicarle todo en ese momento. Ya tendría tiempo de liársela cuando se despertase.

Ahora estaba haciendo algo importante. O así Damon lo había llamado. Se había traído a Clara un bosque, ¿a qué? Clara no tenía ni idea, pues Damon era muy de no contar los planes y meter a la gente en estos sin consultarlo antes.

Su mirada miel se clavó en la cara pálida del vampiro, tratando de entender de qué demonios hablaba con Elena y Alaric por teléfono. Se había perdido muchas cosas, entre ella la aparente resurrección de Elijah.

-Elijah -pronunció la menor, mientras el moreno y ella se acercaban al Original. Este le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Clara adelantó a Damon y se puso delante de él para observar detalladamente al vampiro milenario. Se había cortado el pelo y llevaba un traje negro, como siempre.

-Elijah, mi Original favorito ha vuelto de entre los muertos -el de ojos azules hizo una pausa-. Te veo bien.

-Te dejaste esto en mi bolsillo -el vampiro trajeado sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Ah, sí -la mirada de la menor bailó entre ambos vampiros. ¿Por qué Damon no le contaba todo?-. "Querido Elijah, aliémonos para cargarnos a tu hermano. Besos y abrazos."

-Damon...

-¿Hice bien al despertarte o me traerás problemas? -le preguntó al Original, situándose al lado de Clara. Elijah se encogió de hombros.

-He venido -su mirada se cruzó con la de la menor y volvió a la de Damon-. Hablemos.

-Empezaré con una pregunta fácil -el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente-. ¿Qué arma capaz de matar a Klaus puede estar sellada en un ataúd por arte de magia?

***

Tras una buena charla con los vampiros, Clara pasó el día con Elena y Caroline. Alguien había atacado al padre de esta última y él había comenzado la transición a vampiro. No supo muy bien qué más ocurrió pues tuvo que irse a la mansión Salvatore rápidamente, para prepararse para la cena que iban a celebrar en la nueva mansión de Klaus. Por lo que había entendido, iban a falsear una tregua, solo para que Elijah despertase a sus hermanos y montarle una emboscada a Klaus.

Perfecto.

Porque desafiar al híbrido era justo lo que tenía previsto para el fin de semana.

Después de un relajante baño en la bañera de Damon, Clara salió en toalla hasta la habitación de Stefan, de donde escuchó sus voces provenir. La pelirroja solo había traído de ropa lo que antes llevaba puesto, por lo que tenía que pedirle algo a los hermanos. O a Damon, más concretamente. Stefan tenía más pinta de mandarla a la mierda que otra cosa.

Había pasado de ser aburrido y amable a ser aburrido y gruñón.

Por eso siempre le gustó más Damon, era divertido y sabía escuchar, aunque aparentase que nada le importaba. Clara había visto más allá de su máscara de vampiro asesino. Siempre había sido así.

Siempre.

-No te he preguntado -le respondió con desdén el hermano mayor al menor, justo cuando Clara entraba en la habitación-. Elijah, Clara y yo hemos montado una cena a la antigua usanza contigo y con Klaus.

Stefan siguió caminando por su habitación, sin molestarse en reconocer la existencia de la pelirroja, que rodó los ojos antes de molestarle.

-Ponte la camisa negra, te hará parecer más malvado -se burló, refiriéndose a una de las camisas que Damon sostenía.

-Klaus no negociará, Damon -ignoró el comentario de la pelirroja mientras se ponía una camisa.

Clara se acercó al mayor y esté la escaneó de arriba abajo. Stefan les sonrió falsamente a los dos. Damon persistió en hacer que Stefan viniera:

-No hace falta, solo quiero ganar tiempo para que las brujas pirujas abran el ataúd con su varita.

Oh, es verdad. El ataúd del que antes Damon habló. Una cosa que Clara no entendió era para qué la necesitaba a ella exactamente, si no era para abrir el ataúd.

-A todo esto, ¿qué pinto yo en este plan? -lanzó la pregunta al aire, más para Damon que para Stefan, quien respondió aún así el primero:

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo.

-Tú, Clara, eres lo más importante de la primera fase del plan -la respuesta de su creador solo la dejó aún más desconcertada-. Tú vas a ser la distracción. Que Klaus te vea ahí le descolocará, tus encantos harán el resto.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la distracción? ¿Por qué no Stefan? -la menor se colocó la toalla y se cruzó de brazos, disgustada con su misión.

-Porque tú le gustas, Stefan... no tanto -el de ojos azules lanzó una pequeña risa tras terminar su oración.

-¿Eses es tu plan? ¿Entretener a Klaus? -el vampiro de ojos verdes trató de comprender el absurdo plan de su hermano mayor.

-Si no hubieras linchado a sus híbridos, tendría más opciones -le reprochó este.

-Y has liberado a un original para que le ayude -continuó Stefan.

-Quitarle la daga a Elijah es un filón, ¿no lo ves? -Damon trató de hacer ver a su hermano su punto de vista- Con lo que Klaus le hizo está en modo venganza, es perfecto.

-No es nada astuto confiar en Elijah -pasó por el lado de su hermano mayor-. Prometió ayudarnos a matar a Klaus y nos la jugó.

No del todo. A Clara le gustaría dar su punto de vista en el asunto, pero no tenía ganas de que Stefan la tomara con ella. Ya tenía bastante con hablarle mal. Pero en verdad Elijah ayudó a Clara a encontrar a Klaus y hacer un trato con él para salvar a Damon, así que en cierta parte sí que había sido útil. Además, les había mantenido vivos en anteriores situaciones.

-Pues, con lo rarito que estás, me fío tanto de él como de ti.

-Bueno -comenzó el menor, antes de girarse dramáticamente-, supongo que la confianza es mutua.

Lo siguiente que Damon dijo, Clara prefirió no haberlo escuchado:

-Oh, ya. Esto es porque besé a Elena -ouch-. Recuerda que de no ser por Klaus no te habrías vuelto tan capullo y no nos habríamos besado.

Clara no le prestó atención al resto de lo que le dijo a su hermano menor y salió de la habitación. A cado paso que daba hasta la habitación del mayor una sola cosa le rondaba la mente:

Damon ha besado a Elena.

_Damon ha besado a Elena._

**_Damon ha besado a Elena._ **

Clara tuvo que contener su mala cara cuando el susodicho entró en su cuarto y le habló:

-Bueno, ¿qué querías? -le preguntó.

Clara, entre sus mechones mojados, escondió su cara, para evitar que viese que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No tengo ropa que ponerme...

-Oh, es verdad. Mira en el armario a la izquierda, a ver si algo te gusta -ante la cara asqueada que puso su amiga, Damon añadió:-. No te preocupes, está todo limpio.

*******

** [outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a6/7e/86/a67e868ca88a2634c10d6b3063e24837.jpg) **

** [hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/68/6f/0f/686f0f58ce556efbbb5e213ab3ec029f.jpg) **

Después del mal rato en la mansión de los Salvatore, Clara se había calmado y había decidido interrogar a Elena más adelante. Ahora tenía una misión más importante y sus sentimientos no podían interponerse en ella.

De entre todas las prendas de ropa olvidadas en el armario de Damon, encontró un vestido no muy elegante que ponerse. Era amarillo, corto y floreado, de escote en “v” y ajustado hasta la cintura. Muy bonito, pero no realmente de su estilo. Obviamente, se puso la ropa interior que anteriormente llevaba.

A saber de quién era toda esa ropa. Puaj.

Para finalizar su conjunto, se puso sus botas y su chaqueta de cuero. También, se hizo un semirecogido, retorciendo los mechones más cercanos a su rostro y uniéndolos por detrás. No se hizo nada muy complicado o elegante, sabiendo que Damon iría con su ropa oscura y su chaqueta de cuero, y Stefan con su ropa simple.

Ahora, los tres estaban a las puertas de la recientemente construida mansión de Klaus.

-Niklaus, han llegado nuestros invitados -la voz de Elijah informó, tras abrir la puerta que reveló a los hermanos y la híbrida.

Los tres invitados entraron uno a uno.

-Damon, Stefan y Clara -Klaus se sorprendió un poco al ver a la última-. Elijah no me informó de que el tercer invitado serías tú, Clara. Solo me dijo que los Salvatore querían verme, muy audaces. -Damon sonrió falsamente, mientras que Stefan mantuvo su cara de culo y Clara miraba con algo de asombro la casa. Era enorme y estaba exquisitamente decorada- Discutamos los términos de nuestro acuerdo como gente civilizada.

-Es mejor complacerlo -nos aseguró su hermano mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Klaus sonrió justo cuando Stefan empezó a hablar:

-No he venido a comer, Klaus -el susodicho alzó las cejas. Clara no pudo evitar escanear al híbrido, aunque no se atreviese a decirlo e voz alta, le encontraba especialmente atractivo esa noche-. De hecho, lo cierto es que yo no quería venir, pero me han dicho -el vampiro de ojos verdes se giró hacia su hermano antes de volver la vista al Original- que accediera porque nos escucharías.

El rubio soltó un sonido de entendimiento, antes de dejar caer su sonrisa y volver a hablar, algo más amenazadoramente:

-Podemos sentarnos a comer o puedo sacaros las tripas por la garganta -se sentó en la silla que quedaba al frente de los tres invitados-. Como queráis.

Damon miró a su hermano, algo tenso, mientras que este mantuvo su mirada en el híbrido. Clara rodó los ojos y adelantó a los hermanos a sentarse. Elijah le echó una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella habló:

-No seáis niños y sentaos.

Stefan y Damon lo hicieron, desganados. Klaus en ese momento se giró hacia las humanas obligadas que había en la sala y les ordenó que trajesen a comida. Las tres mujeres no tardaron en poner en la mesa el vino y el plato que habían preparado, jamón asado con verduras.

-Gracias, cielo -aunque la humana no tuviese elección, Damon, que se había sentado a la derecha de Clara, le agradeció.

-¿Has perdido el apetito? -le preguntó Klaus, al notar como su antiguo esclavo no probaba la comida, que estaba realmente deliciosa.

-Come -le ordenó su hermano mayor-. Has dicho que dejarías en casa al Stefan gruñón.

Stefan, muy a su pesar, sonrió falsamente e hizo lo que se le dijo. Clara no podía estar más tensa. Por un lado, tenía a los hermanos Salvatore peleando como niños y, delante de ella, tenía a dos de los Mikaelson. Uno disfrutando del infierno que había creado y otro esperando a que culminase la velada para vengarse.

Estaba muy incómoda.

Sobre todo porque había visto que su hermana no paraba de mandarla mensajes que no podía contestar en ese momento.

-Esa es la actitud -como a un perro, Klaus halagó a Stefan-. ¿A que es agradable? Los cinco cenando juntos. Una delicia -las caras de sus acompañantes realmente decían lo contrario. El híbrido amaba hacer de rabiar a la gente-. ¿Esto buscabas cuando le quitaste la daga a mi hermano? -se dirigió a Clara.

-Fue Damon, no yo, Klaus -le respondió con desdén la pelirroja, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Así que volvía a insinuar que le estaba traicionando, ¿eh?

Klaus era un híbrido de lo más rencoroso. Y tampoco es como si Clara le debiese nada.

-¿En serio? -su sorpresa no podía ser más fingida. Clara no se detuvo en rodar los ojos y se concentró en ignorar las provocaciones del mayor.

Que llevase puesta su chaqueta no significaba nada.

-Sí, sabía lo que sentía por ti y pensé: cuanto más, mejor -el vampiro de cabello negro echó una pequeña risa y le guiñó el ojo al mayor de los Originales.

-Elijah y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero siempre las solventamos -el rubio miró a su hermano mayor, como para corroborar lo dicho, mientras tomaba otro bocado de su comida.

-Igual que con Rebekah, ¿no? -la mirada de odio del híbrido significó problemas. Oh, no- Por cierto, ¿dónde está? La última vez que la vi, tenía la daga clavada porque temías plantarle cara.

-Si te refieres a que maté a nuestra madre, ya me he sincerado con Elijah -volvió a mirar a su hermano, su voz tornándose más oscura.

Elijah y Clara intercambiaron una mirada, la del primero mucho más calmada que la de la última. La híbrida tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento Klaus y Stefan comenzaran una pelea. Se comportaban como críos y ambos tenían más de un siglo de edad.

-Stef, ¿recuerdas cuando mataste a papá? Vamos a dejar el juicio para el postre -Damon intervino.

-Hemos venido a hacer un trato -el menor de los Salvatore comenzó, frotándose las manos-, no tenemos que besarle el culo toda la cena.

Clara suspiró y escondió su cara entre sus manos, mientras que Klaus sonreía tensamente. Disfrutaba diabólicamente de su sufrimiento y vergüenza.

-Solo digo que aún queda mucha noche, tranquilito.

El silencio reinó por unos incómodos segundos, hasta que Elijah decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y hablar:

-Stefan, ¿dónde está la adorable Elena? -su pregunta fue totalmente amable, solo por curiosidad, pero Stefan no se lo tomó así:

-No sé, pregúntale a Damon.

Klaus soltó una risa sonora, Clara rodó los ojos y Damon se tensó. Elijah observó sus reacciones con confusión, expresándolo con sus manos.

-Te has perdido muchas cosas, problemas en el paraíso -lo explicó burlescamente, entre risas.

-Una palabra más de Elena y se acabó la cena -el menor de los vampiros avisó, no muy contento por la situación.

Clara sabía que aún había algo dentro de él que al que le importaba Elena, aunque actuara como un idiota gruñón, y le dolía que Damon hubiese besado a Elena. Pero no más de lo que le dolía a Clara.

Por más que pasase lejos de ella, sus sentimientos siempre volvían.

Era horrible, no podía pasar página.

-Sí, mejor dejemos a Elena en el montón de temas a evitar -propuso Clara, viendo que el tema se les iba a salir de las manos.

-Tienes razón, amor, sí -le sonrió brevemente el híbrido, mientras seguía comiendo-. Es que… La atracción de la réplica Petrova sigue siendo muy fuerte. ¿Qué dices hermano? ¿Les hablamos de Tatia?

-¿Por qué sacar asuntos zanjados hace tanto tiempo? -claramente, el vampiro trajeado no quería hablar.

Pero, aún así, hablaron del tema. Clara no le prestó mucha atención a la historia que contaban los hermanos Mikaelson y siguió comiendo su cena tranquilamente. Ya tenía suficientes dramas con réplicas provenientes de los Salvatore, no necesitaba escuchar más.

-La familia ante todo -escuchó la pelirroja brindar a Elijah.

-La familia ante todo -le siguió Klaus.

Terminaron lo que les quedaba de comida y las mujeres obligadas retiraron lo utilizado, dejando las copas y el vino.

-¿Por qué no vamos discutiendo los términos de la propuesta? -Elijah, finalmente, llegó al asunto por el que se habían reunido.

Damon le enseñó por debajo de la mesa el mensaje que acababa de recibir de Bonnie. Algo sobre que les faltaba poco, pero que necesitaban más tiempo.

-Es muy simple, le devolvemos a Klaus su ataúd y, a cambio, él y toda la familia Original se largan de Mystic Falls para siempre; y Stefan, Elena y yo viviremos felices -la fantasiosa respuesta del vampiro de ojos azules no fue muy bien recibida. Alzó su copa hacia el híbrido mientras decía:-. Sin rencores.

Cómo no, todo giraba entorno estar con Elena para él.

-Tampoco podréis utilizar a Clara para vuestros planes malvados -añadió su creador, tras verla algo disgustada, y posó su mano sobre la de esta.

-Un trato justo, hermano -Elijah le habló a su hermano, sin apartar la mirada de las manos entrelazadas de Damon y Clara. Hubo algo de sorpresa en su rosto con lo que Damon dijo.

-Veo que no lo entendéis, la sangre de la réplica me asegura la creación de más híbridos para luchar contra mis oponentes -explicó el híbrido y se incorporó-. Jamás me iré sin ella -se levantó de la silla y cogió su copa-. Digamos que la dejo aquí, bajo vuestra protección, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaréis en convertirla en vampiro? -la mano de Clara se convirtió en un puño, Damon la acarició para calmarla pero él estaba igual de tenso- O peor, ¿cuánto tardará en morir, víctima de vuestra rivalidad? -se apoyó en su asiento- Los dos os creéis que sois la única persona que puede protegerla, pero eso es lo que os gustaría. Caballeros, lo peor para Elena Gilbert sois vosotros.

Lo que dijo fue un golpe bajo para ambos hermanos Salvatore, que se quedaron en silencio tras sus palabras. Después, Damon se disculpó y se retiró, y Elijah le siguió. Clara, Stefan y Klaus se quedaron solos.

Yupi…

Clara sabía que el híbrido tenía razón en cierta parte, pero no totalmente. Los Salvatore por sí solos no serían suficiente para salvar a Elena de posibles futuros males, pero no estaban solos. Estaban Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler y ella. El problema era lo que Klaus dijo: creen que solo ellos la pueden protegerla. Además, tanto Damon como Klaus estaban siendo muy tozudos.

Había un consenso al que podían llegar, solo Clara tenía que decirlo y, tal vez, Klaus la escucharía.

-Con tanta charla me ha entrado sed, ¿te animas, Clara? -mientras que la humana obligada se acercaba, Klaus le sonrió a la pelirroja, que en aquel entonces recordó que llevaba al menos un día sin probar sangre. Estaba realmente sedienta. Sin pensarlo mucho ni mirar la cara de desagrado de Stefan, se levantó y caminó hasta el híbrido. Este sonrió complacido- ¿Y tú, Stefan? Un traguito para bajar la cena.

No esperó a que el menor respondiera, cuando agarró del brazo a la humana y se lo dio a Clara. Después, le retiró el pelo del cuello y ambos híbridos clavaron sus colmillos en su piel. Hacía mucho tiempo que Clara no bebía directamente de la vena y… Le asustaba aceptar que lo había echado de menos. Aunque también se sentía mal por la humana. Cuando acabaron con ella, Clara se alejó y Klaus la dejó caer al suelo.

-Deliciosa, ¿no lo crees? -el híbrido habló, haciendo todo lo que podía para poner incómodo a Stefan. Posó su mano en la barbilla de la pelirroja y, con el pulgar, le retiró una gota de sangre que caía de la comisura de sus labios- La edad de la perfección -se llevó dicho dedo a la boca.

-Bueno, Klaus -Stefan se levantó de su asiento-, creo que tu única intención al recibirnos era meter cizaña entre mi hermano y yo -después miró a la pelirroja-. Y, obviamente, tratar de intimar con Clara.

-Eso ya lo haces muy bien solo, por Elena perderás a tu hermano y serás el único culpable -le sonrió cínicamente, antes de proseguir-. Y no necesito intimar con Clara delante de ti o de tu hermano, ya la tuve una semana entera. Estoy seguro de que ya ha caído bajo mis encantos.

Clara rodó los ojos y se separó del mayor, mientras que el Salvatore alzaba las cejas. En ese momento, Damon y Elijah entraron en la habitación.

-Venga, Klaus, pon tus cartas sobre la mesa. Ya hemos hecho nuestra oferta, te toca a ti-

El rubio se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Elijah y se limpió los labios con su servilleta.

-Muy bien, os ofrezco la futura felicidad de Elena -los hermanos no entendieron-. Lo que necesita ahora es perderos de vista y enamorarse de un humano. Tal vez ese jugador de fútbol, el rubito.

-¿Matt? ¿En serio? -la voz sorprendida de la pelirroja causó que el híbrido sonriera.

-Se casarán, tendrán una vida próspera y una familia perfecta -siguió hablando el rubio.

-Y continuará el linaje Petrova, cada pocos siglos tendrás una réplica a la que denar y no te faltarían híbridos, ¿no, Klaus? -Stefan entendió a dónde quería llegar Klaus.

-Es un pequeño beneficio por mi inversión en su bienestar -se defendió, mientras se levantaba-. Cuando me devolváis el ataúd, le garantizaré seguridad toda su vida natural. Sabéis qué es lo mejor para ella, ¿qué me decís? ¿Trato hecho?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos hermanos cometiese una estupidez, Clara dio un paso al frente y siguió hasta donde el otro híbrido estaba.

-¿Qué haces? -Damon, atónito, le preguntó, pero no insistió al ver la mirada que la pelirroja le dio.

Klaus, complacido, sonrió y dispuso su mano para que la pelirroja la tomara.

-Buen trato, pero todavía no habéis escuchado mi proposición -tomó la mano de Klaus descaradamente y le sonrió.

El susodicho se llevó la mano a la boca, para besar el dorso de su mano, antes de contestar:

-Es verdad, discúlpame, Clara -imitó los modales de su hermano con una pequeña risa, pero no soltó su mano.

Los hermanos Salvatore observaron la escena alerta, mientras que Elijah no entendía desde cuándo Clara y su hermano eran tan “cercanos”.

-Tú quieres híbridos y nosotros queremos que esté a salvo -el rubio asintió-. Hay un punto medio. En vez de llevártela, podrías reclamar una bolsa con su sangre por mes, mientras que ella vive aquí en Mystic Falls. De esta manera, tú tienes lo que quieres y nosotros, lo nuestro.

-¿Y quién me asegura que estará a salvo, que no la convertirán? -Klaus tuvo sus dudas.

-Yo, sus amigas y Stefan y Damon.

Klaus pareció realmente pensarlo por unos buenos diez segundos, mientras que Damon miraba incrédulo la escena. ¿Cómo estaba domando al híbrido con tanta facilidad? Mientras que Klaus pensaba, Stefan se acercó a ellos.

-Buen intento, Clara, pero no pienso hacer ningún trato con él.

El híbrido elevó la mirada del suelo y, en apenas segundos, soltó la mano de Clara para coger la de Stefan y retorcérsela. La otra la llevó al fuego, mientras le ponía de rodillas. Elijah cogió a Damo0n del cuello y le estampó contra la pared antes de que fuese a socorrer a su hermano. Clara no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Klaus, para!

-Dame mi ataúd antes de que lo queme vivo -el rubio ni miró a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado y se dirigió a Damon.

-Te lo traeré.

 


	10. Chapter 10

-Acompáñale, hermano, no quiero trucos -le ordenó el híbrido a su hermano mayor, con quien Damon se había chocado al pasar por su lado-. Y, cuando vuelva, cumpliré lo que te he prometido y te entregaré a nuestra familia.

Clara se quedó helada a escasos metros del híbrido psicótico y el vampiro ex-psicótico, viendo como este último se calcinaba. Dudaba si interferir o no, sin saber si aquello empeoraría las cosas. Elijah miró sin expresión a su hermano por unos segundos, hasta que siguió el camino que segundos antes Damon había hecho y desapareció.

-¡Venga! ¡Mátame! -le animó entre gruñidos Stefan- Sé que lo harás cuando traiga el ataúd.

Klaus sacó el brazo de Stefan del fuego y, arrastras, le incorporó, alertando a la pelirroja.

-Así que, ¿te has rendido de verdad, ya no peleas? -su mirada asustó a Clara, se veía enloquecido.

Clara tenía que hacer algo. Lo que fuese. Levantó el brazo con intención de hacerle un "motus" a Klaus, pero este, deduciendo sus intenciones, la paró a tiempo. Empujó a Stefan a la otra punta de la habitación y se acercó a Clara, quedándose a unos mínimos centímetros lejos de ella, sin tocarla. La pelirroja tuvo que alzar la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada al rubio, que parecía -realmente- no querer tener que atacarla a ella:

-No, Clara -Klaus comenzó e, iba a continuar hablando, pero en ese momento su hermano, Damon y una de las humanas obligadas entraron en la sala-. Elijah, ¿por qué no te has ido?

Ahora comenzaba la peor parte del plan.

-¿Y tus modales, hermano? Olvidaste el postre -el tono burlesco del vampiro trajeado alarmó al rubio. La humana obligada levantó la tapa que cubría la bandeja que llevaba, revelando dos dagas.

Klaus, aún apenas centímetros de Clara, miró sorprendido la bandeja. No, sorprendido no. Asustado.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Qué has hecho tú? -le devolvió la pregunta el mayor- He aprendido a no creerme tus promesas baratas, Klaus. Haremos esto a mi manera.

Un chico joven entró en la sala.

-Kol.

-¡Cuánto tiempo hermano! -el moreno sonreía, pero su mirada asesina no tenía nada de amable.

Otro hombre apareció, vistiendo ropas muy antiguas, y le clavó una de las dagas a Klaus.

-Finn.

El híbrido soltó un gruñido de dolor y la pelirroja se sintió un poquito mal. Pero solo un poquito, Finn parecía llevar al menos 500 años sin ser despertado. Se lo merecía. El rubio trató de huir del comedor, pero Rebekah se interpuso en su camino y le clavó otra daga.

-Esto es por madre.

La susodicha empujó a Klaus y Kol le agarró de los brazos. Ese fue le momento de Elijah de volver a hablar:

-Podéis iros.

Clara trató de ignorar la escena y compartió una mirada con el vampiro trajeado mientras pasaba por su lado. Antes de que siguiese a los Salvatore fuera de la mansión, Elijah le agarró delicadamente el brazo.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Clara -le hizo saber a la pelirroja, que asintió.

-Búscame en la mansión Salvatore cuando termines.

*******

Cuando Clara entró en la mansión Salvatore, no fue directamente tras terminar su misión.

No, ella había ido a casa de Caroline para estar un rato con ella. Su padre había muerto hacía al menos dos horas y la rubia necesitaba a su mejor amiga. La vampira lloró en su hombro durante interminables minutos, mientras que la híbrida sufría por su dolor. Clara sabía lo que era perder a alguien importante y entendía su sufrimiento.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la mansión de los Salvatore, fue atacar el armario de Damon para ponerse algo más cómodo. Realmente, no pensaba salir a fuera para hablar con Elijah, pretendía quedarse en el salón con él. Cerca del fuego, del calor. De dicho armario, sacó una suave camisa negra, unos pantalones de pijama negros y unos calcetines. Rápidamente, se cambió de ropa y dejó lo que no le pertenecía encima de la cómoda del vampiro. El resto lo dejó en la habitación en la que se solía hospedar, dónde había dormido aquel día. Con una goma que encontró rebuscando en el baño de Damon, se hizo una coleta rápida y bajó al salón.

Sus pies descalzos se helaron con el contacto con el suelo. Puede que los Salvatore no pasasen frío en su casa, pero Clara estaba acostumbrada a espacios algo más pequeños que eran más fáciles de calentar. Agradeció que hubiese un par de maderas en la chimenea para así poder encenderla sin dificultad alguna. La pelirroja sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y lo encendió.

Había estado evitando todo este tiempo el mirarlo, porque eso significaría que tendría que contestar los mensajes de su hermana y no quería preocuparla más. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque capaz era Lydia de venir hasta Mystic Falls. Y eso sería peor.

_"Clara Elain Martin"_

_"Cómo que te has ido a Mystic Falls?"_

_"Clara"_

_"Clara"_

_"Clara"_

_"Clara"_

_"Clara"_

_"Clara"_

_"Responde"_

_"Me estás preocupando"_

_"Te ha pasado algo?"_

_"Estas bien?"_

_"Necesitas ayuda?"_

Después de esos mensajes, alrededor de veinte "Clara"s seguían. Eso y un montón de llamadas perdidas. La híbrida respondió, sin dar muchos detalles sobre sus quehaceres, cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta.

Elijah.

A velocidad sobrenatural se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, dejando ver al Original esperando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Siento haber llegado tan tarde -se disculpó como saludo-, la situación tomó un giro drástico al poco de irte con los Salvatore.

-No pasa nada, no he estado esperando mucho -la pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano expresando su desinterés-. Pasa.

Se echó a un lado y el hombre entró a la vivienda, observando con curiosidad la instancia, como si buscara algo. Ambos seres sobrenaturales caminaron hasta el salón y Clara le invitó a sentarse junto a ella en uno de los sofás.

-¿No están los hermanos? -preguntó casi de inmediato. Así que eso era lo que buscaba...

-No y, la verdad, es que no sé a dónde fueron -se encogió de hombros-. Pero así no nos interrumpen, así que mejor -volvió a encogerse de hombros.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la híbrida comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lydia.

-Es mi hermana -le hizo un gesto para que no dijese nada, al ver a Elijah a punto de comenzar a hablar. Nada más descolgar el teléfono, habló:-. ¿Sí?

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Desapareces por la noche y todo lo que dices es "sí"? -la voz nerviosa de su hermana inundó su oído. Clara rodó los ojos y Elijah sonrió, divertido.

-Te puse una nota y tampoco es como que me estés dejando hablar mucho -se rascó en cuello, algo incómoda de que la estuvieran regañando delante del Original-. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí. En un par de días estaré de vuelta.

-El caso es... que es un poco tarde para eso -le respondió su hermana y, en ese momento, percibió el ruido de un motor al otro lado del teléfono. No es posible que...

-¿Qué? -la híbrida frunció el ceño mientras que Elijah la observaba con curiosidad.

-Estamos de camino a Mystic Falls, Clara -la cara de incomodidad de la mayor cambió a una de preocupación-. Por la mañana ya estaremos allí, te avisaré cuando lleguemos.

Y, sin explicar nada más, la menor de las Martin colgó. Estupefacta, la híbrida miró su teléfono. ¿Cómo que “estamos de camino”? ¿Con quiénes venía? Clara supuso que, como mucho, habría venido con Scott y Allison. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que su hermana se había llevado consigo a la manada entera. Incluso a Derek y a Peter. Clara quiso estar equivocándose, pero sabía que su instinto no podía estar fallando debido a su condición bruja.

Apagó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesilla que había cerca del sofá. Después, volvió a girarse al Original.

-Tú tienes tu drama familiar, yo tengo el mío -fue su breve explicación al ver al Original queriendo cotillear.

Este Elijah...

-¿Eso significa que podré conocer a tu hermana? -quiso saber el susodicho.

Clara se encogió de hombros. Su relación con Elijah era difícil de explicar. Era una mezcla de amistad y coqueteo, unida con alianza y curiosidad. El hombre siempre se interesó por la pelirroja, su condición le causaba curiosidad y, a diferencia de los Salvatore, no había mostrado hostilidad con él. Por lo que no se sentía amenazado con ella, sino muy a gusto.

-Creo que le espantaría un poco saber que eres el hermano de Klaus, pero claro, ¿por qué no? -le restó importancia, aunque una parte de ella temía que Lydia realmente tuviese miedo. Por eso no quería que viniese. Era un poco tarde para aquello- Vas a tener que aprender a diferenciarnos, somos muy parecidas.

-¿Gemelas?

-No, yo soy mayor por un año, pero somos muy parecidas -explicó la pelirroja-. Hablando de hermanos, ¿han torturado mucho los tuyos a Klaus?

-No hemos tenido el tiempo que nos hubiera gustado, nuestra madre apareció -le respondió con sinceridad, mientras que se relajaba en el sofá, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo-. ¿Por qué? ¿Te atrae mi hermano?

La pregunta que soltó -muy a la ligera- el Original, avergonzó tanto a la híbrida que sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas.

-¿Qué? No... -Elijah alzó sus cejas en su dirección, incrédulo- Bueno, sí, un poco, pero solo físicamente. Sería raro que me gustase de esa manera, es demasiado diabólico para mi gusto.

Elijah soltó una pequeña risa, divertido por su respuesta.

-No le digas esto a tu hermano, que se le sube el ego y ya tengo bastante con los Salvatore insinuando que siente algo por mí -Clara sonrió.

-Y no estarían muy equivocados -sonrió por una última vez, antes de volver a girarse a la joven-. Pero sabes que para hablar de esto no he venido -la menor asintió-. Me gustaría que me dieses tu punto de vista sobre los últimos acontecimiento desde que Klaus me clavó la daga. Klaus suele contar las cosas a medias por su propio bien.

-Bueno, realmente no deberías estar preguntándome esto a mí, ya no vivo aquí -esto confundió al mayor, pero no dijo nada-. Klaus huyó de Mystic Falls con Stefan, sin saber que Elena seguía viva, al poco tiempo de clavarte la daga. Me utilizó como brujipedia y buscadora de hombres lobo a tiempo completo durante el verano. En algún momento se enteró de que Elena seguía viva y me llevó a Mystic Falls con él porque se lo había ocultado -Clara hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando cuando convirtió a Tyler con una mueca de desagrado. Aún no sabía nada de Tyler, ¿dónde demonios se suponía que estaba?-. Convirtió a Tyler a modo de venganza y me llevó con él para hacer híbridos. Después de eso, volví a mi pueblo y no he sabido nada de él hasta ahora.

Elijah se quedó en silencio un tiempo, mirando hacia el frente.

-Siento que Klaus convirtiese a tu primo -se disculpó, volviéndola a mirar.

-No eres tú el que se debería estar disculpando -fue la respuesta de la pelirroja-, pero Tyler parece más contento al no tener que transformarse cada Luna Llena. No es lo peor que le ha podido pasar.

Justo en ese momento, Elijah y Clara escucharon como los Salvatore entraban en su casa y caminaban hasta el salón, ambos con una mueca de desagrado plasmada en sus caras.

-¿Qué hace él aquí, Clara? -Damon se acercó a ellos, quedándose justo detrás del sofá en el que estaban sentados, con los brazos cruzados.

-Clara y yo solo nos poníamos al día, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse, Damon -Elijah fue más rápido que Clara en responder, tratando de calmar al cada vez más nervioso vampiro.

-Creo que le he preguntado a Clara, no a ti, Elijah.

-Es verdad lo que dice -después de rodar los ojos y suspirar, la muchacha respondió. Como empezasen a pelear aquí y ahora, pensaba romperle el cuello a Damon durante horas. Ya era mayorcito para hacerle este tipo de escenitas de sobreprotección-. Solo hablábamos, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué? -Stefan, con su cara típica de Stefan, miró al Original y a la pelirroja algo alejado de Damon.

-Porque sí, ahora marchaos antes de que os haga iros yo misma -la mirada severa que les lanzó a ambos hermanos no les asustó, pero, como estaban cansados del largo día que tuvieron, se fueron sin rechistar más.

*******

-¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso de ahí abajo?

Cuando la pelirroja, casi una hora más tarde de la llegada de los Salvatore, se tiró en la cama del mayor, este apartó el libro que estaba leyendo de su cara y miró a la recién llegada. Clara no respondió de inmediato, pues tenía que sacar su cara que se había encajado entre dos almohadas de la gran y cómoda cama de Damon.

-Ya te lo he dicho, hablaba con Elijah -la híbrida apoyó media cara en una almohada, pasado sus brazos por debajo de esta.

-Sí, ya sé que hablabas con Elijah -rodó sus ojos azules con desesperación por el desdén de su amiga-, ¿pero de qué? ¿Qué quería esa momia de ti?

-Hablar... -la respuesta de Clara sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación y Damon la miró alzando las cejas. Aunque realmente no tuviera ganas, le contó a su creador de lo que hablaban:- Me preguntó qué había ocurrido en su ausencia, no se creía lo que Klaus le había dicho.

-Vale, ¿pero por qué te lo preguntó a ti? -quiso saber Damon, como si Clara pudiese leer mentes o lo que fuera y supiese por qué- Pudo habértelo preguntado esta mañana, si es que no se fiaba de mí.

-No sé, le caigo bien, tal vez... -se encogió de hombros. Justo cuando cerró los ojos, dando por cerrado el tema, cayó en la cuenta de que le faltaba algo que contarle y abrió rápidamente los ojos- Por cierto... Mi hermana está de camino a Mystic Falls.

Damon, que había vuelto a leer su libro (probablemente, un diario de Stefan), volvió a dejarlo en su mesilla y giró la vista a la menor.

-¿Cómo que está de camino? ¿Sabe lo que eres? -que Clara huyese de su mirada respondió a su incógnita- ¿Cómo se enteró? Pensé que lo tenías bajo control.

-¡Y lo tengo bajo control! -la híbrida se incorporó y se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, tal y como Damon estaba- Es solo que no puedo evitar que vean manchas de sangre en mi habitación.

-¿Aún te puede venir el periodo? -Damon bromeó.

-Sí, pero ese no es el caso -se cruzó de brazos, indignada por la tontería del mayor. Damon ya sabía que aún tenía la menstruación, que le era bastante más irregular que antes. No fue muy divertido descubrirlo al ver una gran mancha roja en unas sábanas caras de dicho vampiro-. Se lo tuve que contar, el día que hice mi viaje exprés hasta aquí. Al volver, mi hermana y unos amigos suyos estaban tratando de rastrearme.

-Hombres lobo -Clara asintió-. ¿Con esto qué me quieres decir, que va a haber una convención de hombres lobo en Mystic Falls en cuestión de horas? -el silencio de la híbrida indicó que había algo más- Si estás pensando en que se queden aquí, la respuesta es no.

-Damon -alargó la última vocal de su nombre, mientras le zarandeaba un poco- Por favor.

-Ya he dicho que no -volvió a coger su libro, tratando de resistirse a la carita de pena de su amiga.

-Pero no todos son hombres lobo -le hizo ojitos a su creador, mientras que le seguía zarandeando.

-Está bien, tú ganas, pero te toca a ti decírselo al gruñón de Stefan.

*******

** [outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9d/a9/3a/9da93acd1469ee803cc28c33fcc4d2b4.jpg) **

** [hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/43/19/54/43195484b245759cfa0931fc7bde7338.jpg?b=t) **

-La que estaba en el ataúd era su madre, Esther -Clara explicó, cruzada de brazos al lado de Elena, mientras ella guardaba cosas en un armario cercano.

Esta les había pedido que vinieran a su casa, pues Elijah había hablado con ella también y quería informarles de lo que había descubierto. Al poco de llegar, Clara le contó a Elena que dicho Original también había hablado con ella y prosiguieron a contarles a los Salvatore de lo que habían hablado.

Bueno, Clara solo contó cierta parte.

-¿La bruja Original? -confundido habló Stefan, mirando a la pelirroja desde la lejanía.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede estar viva? -Damon parecía igual de perdido que su hermano pequeño- ¿Su hijo híbrido no le arrancó el corazón hace mil años?

-No lo sé, supongo que tiene contactos en la comunidad de brujos -la morena se apoyó con las manos en la isla frente a ella-. Según Elijah, quiere vivir en paz con su familia.

-Incluido Klaus -añadió Clara.

-Pero ella era el arma para matar a Klaus -Stefan parecía no creerse del todo la información que revelaban ambas jóvenes.

-Pues, al parecer, ya no -le contestó Clara. Algo raro le olía el asunto, pero prefería guardarse sus sospechas para ella y expresarlas cuando estuviese frente a alguno de los implicados.

-El ataúd era lo único que impedía a Klaus hacernos pedazos -el vampiro menor prosiguió, a la defensiva, mientras caminaba por la cocina.

-¿No os sentís... utilizados? -expresó Damon con la mirada perdida.

-Elijah me prometió que su familia no nos haría daño -Elena defendió al honorable Original.

-A no ser que alguno de vosotros se interponga en su camino -supuso Clara, refiriéndose a ambos hermanos, que parecían siempre estar metidos en problemas.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre. Elena fue a abrir y entró de nuevo en la casa con un sobre. Los hermanos y Clara se acercaron a la entrada de la casa para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué es? -la híbrida preguntó.

-Una invitación -respondió brevemente antes de continuar-. La familia Mikaelson os invita esta noche a las siete. Habrá baile, brindis y festejos.

-¿Quiénes son los Mikaelson? -Stefan quiso saber.

-Los Originales.


	11. Chapter 11

Después de una exhaustiva charla con lo Salvatore y Elena sobre si esta debería o no ir al baile, las dos amigas siguieron hablando. Ahora estaban en la habitación de Elena, desparramadas cómodamente en su cama.

-Y... ¿Qué tal la cena? -le preguntó la morena a la pelirroja- ¿Pasó algo interesante?

-Interesante no, tenso sí -la híbrida suspiró-. Fue muy aburrido estar ahí entre las amenazas y las historias. Eso y tener a Klaus tratando de hablar conmigo con los Salvatore delante y estos insinuando que le gusto. No fue una velada agradable, como verás.

-Le gustas -tras tragarse las chucherías que se estaba comiendo, la doppelgänger habló, muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque me obligó a acompañarle a matar híbridos y no le intenté matar? -Clara miró mal a Elena cuando esta sonrió e hizo un movimiento de cejas digno de Damon.

-Exactamente por eso -se rió-. No, pero ya en serio, yo creo que siente algo por ti.

-¿Desprecio? ¿Odio? ¿Asco? ¿Sed de vengan-?

-Más bien: amor, cariño, confianza... -la morena no aguantó ni dos segundos en volver a reírse.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo, no tiene gracia -se cruzó de brazos-. Lo mismo podría decir de ti y Damon.

Entonces, la cara de la morena cambió de una divertida a una avergonzada-

-¿Qué?

-Sé que os besasteis -aunque por dentro eso le doliera terriblemente, Clara imitó a su amiga segundos atrás y subió y bajó las cejas.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? -la morena se incorporó en la cama, notablemente más tensa.

-Damon y... -la híbrida respondió, antes de añadir:- Bueno, no fue a mí, se lo escuché decírselo a Stefan en una discusión -Elena bajó la mirada-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Caroline también me ha dicho que tampoco se lo contaste a ella, que se enteró por otra persona.

-Tenía miedo de que me juzgaseis, lo siento -su voz sonaba arrepentida.

-Elena, Damon es mi mejor amigo y me he acostado con él. Puedo entender perfectamente por qué te gusta, de veras -le aseguró la pelirroja.

-No me gusta -negó rápidamente la morena, haciendo que la pelirroja asintiera mientras se reía.

*******

Clara esperó en el porche de la casa de las Forbes a que la dejaran entrar. Tras haber estado un rato en casa de Elena, fue a visitar a su mejor amiga. Obviamente, Caroline no estaba bien y su madre tampoco, así que decidió pasar el día con ella. Por lo que sabía, Elena no iba a ir al baile y no esperaba que Caroline tuviese ganas de ir, así que supuso que sería un buen momento para tener un día de chicas.

La madre de Caroline le abrió la puerta y le dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-Está en su cuarto, pasa.

A velocidad vampírica llegó hasta la habitación de su mejor amiga. Tocó un par de veces la puerta hasta que escuchó la voz cortada de Caroline diciéndola que pasase. Dentro del cuarto, la persiana estaba bajada y las cortinas, corridas; su mejor amiga enrollada en sus mantas la miraba con sus ojos llorosos. Clara cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando entró en su habitación. Se quito su chaqueta y botas y se tiró en su cama.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ver una peli o una serie? ¿O prefieres hablar? -le preguntó después de meterse bajo las mantas.

-Una peli está bien -la rubia le sonrió débilmente.

Clara asintió y salió de la cama. Subió la persiana y abrió un poco las ventanas. Ahora, pudiendo ver bien la habitación, le costó menos encontrar el portátil de Caroline. Entre dos pilas de ropa, estaba. Su habitación estaba muy desordenada para lo que estaba usualmente, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Cuando se sintiese mejor, le ayudaría a recogerla.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, bajo las mantas, y puso el ordenador en sus piernas. Lo encendió y puso una película que sabía que haría reír a Caroline, sin preguntarle.

-¿Crepúsculo? ¿En serio? -la rubia soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué? Ahora que somos seres sobrenaturales tenemos que reírnos de esto -Caroline miró a Clara con las cejas alzadas-. Antes nos gustaba, ¿tengo que recordarte esa oscura etapa de nuestra vida?

-No -la vampira se rió de nuevo.

Después de ver la película, entre comentarios y críticas de ambas, Caroline por fin se vio con ganas de salir de su cama y darse una ducha. Clara aprovechó ese momento para hacerle la cama y calzarse. Su mejor amiga aún estaba en el baño cuando sonó el timbre. La Sheriff se había marchado hace un rato, así que Clara tenía que abrir la puerta. Caminó hasta llegar a la entrada y abrió la puerta, encontrándose una caja con un sobre y otro sobre solo.

 _Para Caroline Forbes_ , leyó en el que estaba solo.

 _Para Clara Martin_ , leyó en el que estaba sobre una caja.

Confundida, cogió los dos sobres y la caja y lo llevó todo a la habitación de Caroline.

-¿Quién era? -la rubia, vestida con ropa de salir y no su pijama, le preguntó, sentada en su cama mientras se desenredaba el cabello.

-Nadie -la rubia la miró desconcertada al fijarse en lo que llevaba en los brazos-. Sea quien sea, ha dejado esto -la pelirroja le dio su correspondiente sobre y dejó el suyo con la caja encima de la cama de Caroline-. Seguro que es del baile de esta noche, Elena también ha recibido una invitación.

-¿Y la caja? -apuntó con el cepillo a la caja. Era negra y tenía una cinta lila que la rodeaba, acabando en un lazo.

-No lo sé, venía con mi sobre -se encogió de hombros y deshizo el lazo, abriendo la caja con una mueca de confusión en sus labios-. Es un vestido.

Caroline miró la caja con la misma confusión que Clara.

-Mira, hay un papel -la vampira apuntó y la híbrida cogió dicho papelito-. ¿Qué pone? ¿Qué pone?

-Un pajarito me ha dicho que no tienes ropa, Klaus -al terminar de decir sus palabras alzó la mirada del papel a la cara de Caroline, quien la miraba con sorpresa-. No digas nada -Clara la apuntó con el dedo, "amenazadoramente".

Caroline, la hizo caso, no dijo nada, pero sus gestos y expresiones dejaban más que claro lo que quería decir. Se levantó de la cama y zarandeó un poco a su mejor amiga, entre risas.

-Ya, ya... No empieces como Elena tú también -se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Qué pone en tu invitación?

La rubia abrió el sobre y sacó la invitación. Leyó en voz alta lo que ponía: lo mismo que a Elena, excepto por lo de Esther.

-¿Y en la tuya? -la rubia alzó y bajó las cejas.

Clara rodó los ojos, riéndose, y sacó su respectiva invitación.

-Pone lo mismo -le contestó, al ver que, efectivamente, ponía lo mismo. Giró la invitación y vio que había algo más-. Bueno, no -su mejor amiga la miró confundida-. Espero que nos reserves un baile, Klaus y Elijah.

Clara la miró severamente, intentando evitar que comentase algo al respecto, pero Caroline ya estaba empezando a hablar cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó de este y vio los mensajes que acababa de recibir de su hermana.

_"Nos queda poco para llegar"_

_"Dónde quieres que quedemos para encontrarnos?"_

-Es mi hermana, dice que le falta poco -le explicó a Caroline, quien lo entendió pues Clara le había comentado que venían.

-¿Dónde se van a quedar? -preguntó antes de ofrecer su casa- Una o dos personas se pueden quedar aquí, si quieres le pregunto a Elena si alguien se puede quedar en su casa...

-No pasa nada, se van a quedar en casa de Damon -le explicó, haciendo que Caroline la mirase con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Quieres que Damon les mate cuando les vea?

-Tranquila, él lo sabe, me dejó ofrecer su casa -se encogió de hombros-. Después de todo, si él no me hubiese pedido ayuda no habría venido, ergo mi hermana no se habría asustado y habría venido con la manada.

-¿Y Stefan?

La cara de Clara cambió completamente.

-Puede que se me haya olvidado completamente comentárselo.

 _"En la casa de unos amigos, esta es su ubicación"_ Clara le contestó a su hermana, adjuntándole la ubicación de la casa de los Salvatore.

*******

Cuando Clara y Caroline llegaron a la mansión de los Salvatore, la hermana de Clara todavía no había llegado y, para su suerte, solo encontró a Damon en la mansión. En casa de Caroline, se pudo cambiar de ropa interior tras haber estado casi dos días con la misma puesta; gracias a que esta le dejó ropa limpia. Clara no pensaba tocar nada de la ropa interior que había encontrado en el armario de Damon.

A saber de quién era, ugh.

Después de dejar la caja y su invitación en su habitación, llegó al salón siendo seguida por Caroline.

-Cuando venga mi hermana y sus amigos, nada de matar personas o comportarse como un vampiro psicótico, ¿eh? -le dijo a Damon al encontrárselo en el salón leyendo un libro.

Caroline se sentó en el sofá más alejado a él, mientras miraba el móvil, notablemente incómoda. Clara se sentó al lado de Damon, tratando de llamar su atención. El vampiro hizo simplemente un ruido de afirmación, que no dejó muy convencida a la pelirroja. Antes de que esta pudiese continuar hablando, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los tres seres sobrenaturales.

-Ya están aquí.

La híbrida se movió a velocidad vampírica hasta la puerta, siendo seguida por la vampira a un paso más lento. Damon siguió leyendo lo que parecía ser un diario muy antiguo. Clara abrió la puerta, encontrándose con lo que sabía que iba a pasar: su hermana y su manada, incluidos Derek y Peter.

-Te dije que estaba bien, no entiendo por qué te has tenido que traer a todos tus... -miró la cara de los presentes, sin saber cómo denominar a Peter y a Derek- amiguitos.

-No seas borde, Clara -la rubia apareció detrás de la pelirroja, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa a los visitantes.

-Eso, Clara -Lydia se burló. La pelirroja mayor rió y engulló entre sus brazos a su hermana pequeñas-. Me tenías preocupada.

-Lo sé... -ambas hermana se soltaron y este fue el turno de Caroline de abrazar a la menor, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían- Bueno, pasad -la vampira y la híbrida se hicieron a un lado para que los visitantes entraran, cargando con pequeñas maletas.

Clara observó cómo Scott, Stiles e Isaac miraban todo sorprendidos y maravillados; Allison seguía a Lydia también sorprendida por la casa; y Peter y Derek caminaban los últimos, Derek sin ningún tipo de expresión y Peter, aburrido. Esperó que no armaran ningún escándalo o pelea, tanto por parte de ellos como por parte de los Salvatore.

-Cuidado con el gremlin del salón, no habla pero sí que muerde -bromeó Clara mientras el resto pasaba, causando que algunos rieran.

-Te puedo oír, Clara -el vampiro de ojos azules le gruñó en un susurro solo audible para los que tenían oído sobrenatural.

-Esa era la intención, Damon -le gritó desde la entrada, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ahora, la parte más complicada del día estaba por comenzar.

Clara y Caroline caminaron juntas hasta el salón, donde se habían quedado los demás. Damon aún seguía leyendo o, más bien, haciendo como que leía mientras ponía la oreja.

-Bueno... -los recién llegados pusieron su atención en la híbrida cuando esta comenzó a hablar- Las habitaciones están arriba, hay suficientes para todos si os agrupáis en dos parejas y un trío.

Se empezaron a mover, llevando sus cosas hasta el segundo piso y separándose en las tres habitaciones que Damon posteriormente le había dicho que podían utilizar. Clara dejó que se acomodaran y volvió al salón, donde Caroline le pedía ayuda con la mirada. Damon seguía "leyendo".

-Ya, deja de leer. Traigo noticias -se sentó a su lado de nuevo. Esta vez, el vampiro dejó el libro en la mesilla que tenía enfrente y puso su atención en Clara-. Cuando estaba en su casa -señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Caroline-, nos llegaron a nosotras también las invitaciones -prefirió omitir el hecho de que también le había llegado otra cosa-. ¿Y a ti?

-No, pero pienso ir igual -luego, señaló a las dos adolescente-. Vosotras dos os encargáis de que Elena no vaya.

-¿Y quién controla que tú no la líes? -le recriminó la pelirroja.

-No necesito una niñera, Clara.

-Me da igual, vamos a ir -afirmó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ir a dónde?

Sorprendiendo a los tres que ya estaban en la casa, Stefan llegó al salón y les preguntó.

-Al baile de esta noche, Clara cree que necesito que alguien se haga cargo de mí -el de ojos azules le explicó a su hermano.

-¿Y no lo necesitas? -se burló- Que haga lo que quiera. Después de todo, si algo sale mal, nos puede ayudar a distraer a Klaus -se burló de nuevo de su hermano, recordándole lo de la anterior noche.

-No te reirás tanto cuando Clara te cuente lo que ha hecho -ahora fue el turno de Damon de cruzarse de brazos.

-En teoría, también tienes tú la culpa, la has dejado hacerlo -Caroline defendió a su amiga desde otro sofá.

-¿Qué es? ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que escucho a personas en el piso de arriba?

-Sí, son mi hermana y sus amigos -respondió su incógnita la híbrida-. Están... de visita, Damon me ha dejado utilizar vuestra casa como hotel.

Stefan se encogió de hombros y se desapareció del salón.

*******

-No sé si ponérmelo… -la mirada de Clara se centró en el vestido que le había sido obsequiado.

Su hermana y Allison la miraron extrañadas, mientras que Caroline le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? Es muy bonito… -Lydia le preguntó sin entenderla.

Ya era por la tarde cuando se pusieron manos a la obra para prepararse para la noche. Horas antes habían hablado con el grupo de visitantes para explicarles que había algo que podían hacer, para que no sintiesen que habían venido para nada (aunque es lo que habían hecho). Aún buscaban una forma para acabar con Klaus, o los Originales en general, así que su estadía podía ser de provecho al fin y al cabo.

-Me lo ha dado Klaus y… No sé, ¿no os parece raro que lo lleve puesto esta noche? -la híbrida suspiró.

-Ya llevas su chaqueta, creo que esto es lo de menos -su hermana le rebatió, como si no hubiese ningún problema en llevar el vestido que le había regalado al baile.

Clara rodó los ojos y se quitó dicha chaqueta, mientras Caroline la miraba sorprendida.

-Bueno, ¿tienes otra cosa que ponerte? -su mejor amiga le preguntó y la híbrida se quedó callada- Pues ya sabes.

Clara rodó los ojos una última vez antes de entrar al baño de su habitación. Se dio una rápida ducha y, al salir, se secó y echó crema en el cuerpo. Se vistió con ropa interior suya que su hermana le había traído, se echó colonia y desodorante, se desenredó el cabello y, vestida con un albornoz, salió del baño. Recogió la ropa que antes llevaba puesta y dejó que Caroline alisase su pelo con el secador. Mientras tanto, Allison se metió en la ducha y Lydia, que ya se había duchado, comenzó a hacerse su maquillaje.

Cuando Caroline terminó de alisarle el pelo a Clara, esta le ayudó a hacerse un recogido. Después, ambas empezaron a hacerse sus maquillajes mientras Lydia se rizaba el cabello y Allison se secaba el suyo. La híbrida se metió en el baño de nuevo, esta vez para ponerse el vestido. Le volvió a echar una mirada a este antes de ponérselo decididamente.

El vestido era simplemente perfecto para ella, Klaus conocía su estilo a la perfección. Era negro y largo, ajustado de cintura para arriba y con mucho vuelo de cintura para abajo. Tenía unos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros. Muy bonito era.

Cuando se observó en el espejo, no pudo evitar enamorarse del vestido. A pesar de que le parecía extraño llevarlo, le gustó mucho. Algún día tenía que ir con Klaus de compras, porque él entendía su estilo a la perfección. Clara salió del cuarto de baño con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Qué os parece? -llamó la atención de las chicas, que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para verla dar una vuelta con el hermoso vestido puesto.

Las respuestas que obtuvo fueron de aprobación absoluta.

Con ayuda de Caroline, Clara se hizo un semirecogido. Cuando terminó, la híbrida, ya más tranquila, observó como las demás iban vestidas: Caroline se había puesto un vestido azul largo, ajustado hasta la cintura y de tirantes; Allison, uno morado oscuro, de escote corazón y también ajustado solo hasta la cintura; y Lydia, uno rosa palo, de encaje en el bajo, el escote y los tirantes, que tenía forma de sirena. Sus vestidos eran bastante bonitos. Caroline les había dado a Lydia y Allison los suyos, al estas no tener la ropa necesaria para un baile.

Como toque final, Clara se puso unos tacones negros abiertos que se unían con una hebilla y unos guantes negros largos.

Ahora, sí estaba lista.

**[outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/26/11/72/2611727dbea75810a2c2a6ed34bfd826.jpg) **

** [hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b9/10/13/b9101331cca57c71f71ae9c66e976014.jpg?b=t) **

El camino hasta la nueva mansión de los Mikaelson no fue muy largo, pero sí algo tenso. Antes de entrar, Clara le habló al par de humanos que venían con ella, antes de que salieran del coche en el que habían llegado.

-No os separéis del grupo e intentad no llamar mucho la atención -después, se dirigió hacia Scott e Isaac, antes de salir del coche-. No os alejéis de Allison, Lydia y yo nos encargaremos de Stiles. Procurad de Peter y Derek se comporten.

Ambos menores le dieron un asentimiento como respuesta y la híbrida, más tranquila salió del automóvil. Se acercó a Stiles, que estaba de pie a unos pocos pasos del coche mirando todo asombrado, y entrelazó sus brazos, causando que el humano diera un espasmo del susto. Lydia, que no estaba muy lejos, hizo lo mismo y todos entraron en la mansión.

Por dentro, la mansión era igual de bonita que en el exterior. Muy grande y repleta de los habitantes de Mystic Falls. Mirando entre la multitud, encontró a su tía.

-Ahí está, Carol -Damon, quien aún no se había desperdigado entre la muchedumbre, apuntó con su mirada a la tía de las hermanas Martin.

-¿Esa no es vuestra madre? -Stiles preguntó vio a la misma mujer.

-Nuestra tía, son gemelas -Clara explicó, antes de comenzar a andar en su dirección.

El vampiro siguió al trío no sin antes haber cogido una copa para él y para la alcaldesa.

-¡Clara, Lydia, qué gusto veros por aquí! ¿Qué tal? -la humana saludó a sus sobrinas.

Ambas hermanas dejaron de agarrarle del brazo a Stiles y abrazaron a su tía.

-¿Intimando con tus nuevos amiguitos? -Damon saludó con aquella burla a su tía, ofreciéndole una copa.

-Soy la alcaldesa, Damon... -la mujer parecía querer darle más información al vampiro, pero con la presencia de los adolescentes no dijo más.

Clara sabía que su tía era parte del consejo y, sinceramente, prefería que no supiese que ella y su hermana también eran algo sobrenatural. Cuando se enteró de que Caroline lo era no es que le tratara muy bien...

-Alcaldesa -un joven se acercó al grupo. La híbrida dejó de mirar a su tía y a Damon para mirar ahora al perteneciente de aquella voz. ¿Kol? Sí, era Kol, uno de los hermanos Mikaelson al que le habían quitado la daga-, no nos han presentado: Kol Mikaelson -el vampiro besó la mano de su tía-. Espero que su hermoso pueblo nos dé la misma acogida que vamos a darle nosotros.

Clara miró nerviosamente a su hermana, señalándole que se fuese antes de que el vampiro se diese cuenta de su existencia; no quería que alguno de los vampiros de la fiesta pusieran en peligro a Stiles o a Lydia. Pero fue demasiado tarde, dicho Original ya se había percatado de su existencia.

-Clara, ¿verdad? -se dirigió hacia la pelirroja mayor, quien asintió, y el Original procedió a hacerle el mismo saludo que le había dado a su tía- ¿Y tus... acompañantes?

-Son...

-Damon Salvatore -el susodicho la cortó antes de que pudiera presentar a su hermana y su amigo, ofreciéndole la mano al vampiro-. ¿Nos conocemos?

-Conozco a mucha gente -se encogió de hombros antes de continuar- y no destacas entre ellos.

Clara tomó la pausa que se formó tras sus palabras para volver a hablar:

-Esta es Lydia, mi hermana, y Stiles, un amigo -la mirada de Kol se posó en dicho humano, tal vez más del tiempo requerido-. No son comida.

-Entiendo -Kol asintió, volviendo a posar la vista en ella-. Un placer haberos conocido.

Con sus palabras, dio finalizada la conversación y caminó lejos del grupo. Clara dejó escapar una maldición y un suspiro, antes de volver a hablar:

-Stiles, mantente lo más alejado que puedas de ese hombre.

El chico asintió, pero, para aquel entonces, la híbrida ya no le estaba mirando a él. Sino, a algo detrás de él.

-¿Qué hace Elena aquí?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Damon, quien también se había quedado embobado mirando a la morena. El vampiro de ojos azules se marchó sin dar algún tipo de respuesta. Clara apartó la vista del trío que se había formado en la entrada y miró a las tres personas con las que se había quedado:

-Voy a dar una vuelta, ahora vuelvo.

No tenía ganas de empezar la noche con la dolorosa vista de los hermanos Salvatore revoloteando alrededor de Elena. Muchas cosas podían salir mal y no quería estresarse por aquello.

Caminó un poco por las salas que estaban repletas de invitados, tratando de buscar una cara conocida que no le diera dolor de cabeza. Hablando con un invitado, encontró a Klaus. Tras verle, giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y trató de pasar desapercibida. Pero su enorme vestido negro era el centro de atención en aquella habitación llena de personas con vestidos coloridos. Su cabello tampoco era algo fácil de ignorar.

Por eso Klaus la notó o, al menos+, eso era lo que Clara quería pensar.

-Buenas noches -dicho híbrido la alcanzó antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

-Buenas noches -en ese momento, Clara se sintió estúpida por estar llevando el vestido que él le regaló. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente al conectar miradas-. Gracias por el vestido -se obligó a sí misma a agradecerle, aunque preferiría seguir evitando su mirada en silencio.

-Veo que te ha gustado -la sonrisa que el hombre le regaló solo la puso más nerviosa-. Estás magnífica con él puesto... ¿No Elijah?

Klaus no tuvo que girarse para notar la presencia de su hermano mayor detrás de él.

-Así es, hermano -Elijah también le regaló una sonrisa a la joven-. Supongo que hice bien en contarle que era muy probable que no tuvieses qué ponerte.

-Sí, eh... -la híbrida habló sin saber muy bien cómo contestar- Gracias, otra vez.


	12. Chapter 12

-Acercaos todos, por favor -la voz de Elijah llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Clara dejó de hablar con Caroline para mirar hacia la escalera en la que se encontraban los Mikaelson-. Bienvenidos, gracias por venir. Veréis, cada vez que mi madre -el Original señaló con un gesto a la única Mikaelson que Clara no consiguió reconocer, Esther- consigue reunir a la familia es tradición comenzar la velada con un baile. Para esta noche hemos elegido un vals centenario, así que elegid todos a vuestra pareja y acompañadnos al salón de baile.

El silencio fue interrumpido por los murmullos de los invitados, mientras que la familia bajaba las escaleras. Clara intercambió una mirada con Caroline.

-Apuntarme a Miss Mystic Falls ha servido de algo, después de todo -bromeó la pelirroja con la chica que, efectivamente, había ganado el concurso en su época-. Por otro lado, no creo que los amigos de mi hermana tengan tanta suerte -añadió mirando hacia el grupo de personas que no estaba muy alejado de ellas.

Stiles, muy nervioso, era llevado por Lydia hacia la pista de baile; Allison, tratando de ignorar a Scott, hizo lo mismo con Isaac; y Derek y Peter no estaban en su campo de vista. Scott se acabó quedando solo, algo incómodo.

-Voy a bailar con él -le dijo Caroline-, creo que tú ya tienes pareja.

La híbrida trató de entender a qué se refería mientras se marchaba en la dirección de Scott, hasta que se encontró a un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa diabólica a un par de metros de ella.

-Hola, amor -sus manos estaban entrelazadas por detrás, relajado y esperando a que la pelirroja notase su presencia, cuando le miró-. ¿Me concedes este baile? -le ofreció la mano.

-Sí.

Algo nerviosa, aceptó la mano del Original y juntos caminaron hacia la pista de baile. Los invitados hicieron dos filas en dicha sala y comenzaron a bailar cuando la música empezó a sonar. Clara no tuvo ningún problema en seguir la coreografía, mucho menos Klaus. Con sus manos entrelazadas y otra en su hombro, la pelirroja trató de evitar su mirada viendo al resto de parejas. Vio a Stiles y a Lydia bailar algo confusos; a Scott y Caroline, más confiados; a Isaac y a Allison, algo nerviosos; a Damon y a Elena como siempre; y a... ¿Peter y Rebekah juntos?

Klaus siguió su mirada y habló:

-Supongo que él es uno de los amigos de tu hermana.

-No, amigo no... -fue lo que contestó, sin querer explicar más- Supongo que Elijah te ha contado que venían.

-Así es -Klaus le sonrió-. Podrías haberme dicho que conocías a tantos hombres lobo -Klaus se ganó una mirada de odio de Clara al soltar una pequeña risa-. Bailas bien.

-Participé en Miss Mystic Falls el año pasado -le explicó la menor-. Me pareció una tontería en su tiempo, pero creo que, después de todo, ha servido para algo.

Su conversación se vio cortada por el cambio de parejas en el baile. Con una vuelta, Clara fue a parar a los brazos de otro Original: Elijah. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, se relajó notablemente, entrelazando una de sus manos con la suya y poniendo la otra en su hombro.

-Hola de nuevo, Elijah -le sonrió amablemente.

-Hola, Clara -el vampiro le devolvió la sonrisa-. Veo que Klaus se me ha adelantado a pedirte este baile.

-Hemos acabado juntos igual, ¿no es así? -la pelirroja se encogió de hombros- Necesito saber algo -tras una pequeña pausa, Clara le hizo saber al Original, que le asintió-. ¿Qué quiere Esther de Elena? Le ha pedido hablar a solas.

-He de serte sincero en esto: no tengo ni idea -la cara el moreno cambió de una divertida a una preocupada-. Y eso me perturba. Me cuesta creer que ha perdonado a Klaus después de todo.

-Lo entiendo -la menor le asintió-. Te haré saber de qué quería hablar con Elena cuando me entere -Clara miró a su alrededor-. Cuando no haya nadie cerca.

Elijah le asintió en respuesta y ambos pararon de bailar cuando la canción acabó. La híbrida deambuló por la mansión, buscando a alguien que reconociese, pero parecía que se habían esfumado todos. Clara suspiró y salió de la mansión.

Necesitaba tomar el aire. O, más bien, un aperitivo.

Tranquilamente, caminó por el aparcamiento, buscando una pobre alma que sería su cena esta noche. No es como si planease matar a su víctima, pero ser mordido por un vampiro no era la sensación más agradable. Vio a una persona sacando algo de un coche.

Bingo.

Clara sintió sus ojos cambiar mientras se acercaba a dicha persona. Sus afilados colmillos salieron a relucir y se preparó para atacar.

-Clara, ¿qué-? -la nombrada guardó sus colmillos al reconocer a la persona que tenía delante: Stiles. El humano estaba sacando su teléfono del coche cuando la pelirroja se había acercado- ¡¿Ibas a atacarme?!

-¡Lo siento! No sabía que eras tú -el humano siguió mirando mal a la híbrida-. Tengo hambre, ¿vale? Llevo sin probar una pizca de sangre desde ayer por la noche.

-¡¿Y por eso yo debo ser tu maldita cen-?! -Clara calló con una interjección a Stiles al ver, no muy lejos de ella, a Matt y a Rebekah juntos- ¿Qué?

-Es una de los Originales... -le explicó brevemente- ¿Qué hace con Matt? -el humano no supo qué decir, así que se quedó callado- Vámonos antes de quien te cene sea ella.

La broma de la pelirroja no fue muy bien tomado por parte de Stiles, pero este aún así la siguió cuando la vio volver a la mansión. Cuando entraron en esta, había camareros repartiendo copas a todos los invitados y Esther estaba de nuevo en la escalera. La pelirroja, seguida por el humano, caminó hasta Elijah, de quien se alejaba Elena.

-¿Te ha dicho para qué quería Esther hablar con ella al final? -le preguntó al vampiro nada más llegar a su lado.

-Sí -Elijah contestó, mientras le daba una copa a Stiles y a ella-, pero creo que me ha mentido.

La híbrida no pudo aportar algún tipo de respuesta al escuchar a la Bruja Original hacer un brindis. Elijah y Clara chocaron sus copas antes de darle un sorbo a estas, mientras que Stiles observaba extrañado el champán. Clara no encontró nada extraño en él, así que supuso que el humano estaba siendo simplemente curioso.

-Klaus me pidió que te dijese que quiere verte, Clara -le comentó el Original tras unos segundos en silencio, viendo a su hermano acercarse a los tres. Al ver la mirada la cara de Stiles, añadió-. A solas.

-Tranquilo, no te hará daño -le aseguró la híbrida al humano-. Busca al resto si quieres.

Con esas palabras y un pequeño asentimiento hacia Elijah, Clara caminó lo poco que le quedaba al híbrido para llegar hasta ella. Klaus le lanzó una sonrisa y cambió de dirección. La pelirroja siguió al rubio por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una sala llena de cuadros, caballetes y otros artilugios de pintura que Clara pudo reconocer fácilmente. Se acercaron hasta una mesa en la que Klaus tenía desperdigados varios bocetos.

-No sabía que pintabas -comentó Clara, mientras admiraba los dibujos. Hacía mucho que no dibujaba ella nada, sentía nostalgia viendo todo lo que tenía Klaus. Era un gran artista-. Pensé que en tu tiempo libre te dedicabas a hacer planes malvados y conspiraciones.

-Dibujar es una de mis pasiones, amor -el híbrido se rió por las palabras de la pelirroja-. ¿Te gustan?

-Sí... -la voz de Clara se cortó al encontrar un dibujo de ella.

Reconoció casi al instante el lugar en el que se encontraba su cuerpo dormido: uno de los hoteles en los que estuvo con Klaus cuando fueron a hacer híbridos. En el dibujo, ella estaba tumbada de lado en posición fetal, con un brazo debajo de la almohada y otro detrás de su espalda, girado de una manera extraña; su pelo, revuelto, estaba desperdigado en la almohada y en ella, sin parecer del todo un nido de pájaros; y su boca estaba un poco entreabierta. Clara agradeció mentalmente que no estuviese babeando en aquel momento. O que, al menos, Klaus no hubiese plasmado aquello en el dibujo.

Aún así, su aspecto de Bella Durmiente parecía haber sido favorecido por la habilidad del híbrido en lo relacionado con el arte.

-Es solo un boceto, no tuve el tiempo para dibujarte que hubiese deseado -el rubio habló de su obra como algo insignificante.

-¿Solo un boceto? -la pelirroja le preguntó atónita, a lo que el artista le respondió con un asentimiento.

Después de aquello, ambos híbridos siguieron charlando por un tiempo, mientras miraban los numerosos cuadros que había en la sala. Estuvo bien, aunque se le hizo extraño pasar tiempo con Klaus después de no haberle visto por un tiempo. Y no haber sabido nada de él. Fue en ese entonces en el que sintió un dolor atravesarle la mano izquierda. Confundida, se quitó el guante que llevaba en dicha mano y buscó el qué podría haber causado aquello. Al no encontrar nada, entendió qué estaba ocurriendo.

Lydia o Stiles estaban en peligro. Aunque supuso que sería más bien el último al ver cómo le había mirado Kol al principio de la noche. Tenía que encontrarlo.

-Tengo que irme.

No dio explicaciones de ningún tipo y, con su velocidad sobrenatural, buscó por la mansión al perteneciente del dolor. Intuyó que se debería de encontrar en un lugar alejado y apartado de los invitados, así que descartó la planta baja y subió unas escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Con su fino oído, detectó al humano en un  balcón siendo agarrado por Kol. La cara de Stiles estaba contorsionada por el dolor, incapaz de escapar de su agarre, mientras que el Original seguía apretando con fuerza su mano.

-Parece que no te quedó claro que no es comida, ¿eh? -fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que los ya presentes notaran su presencia.

-Todos los humanos lo son, cariño.

El rostro del Original cambió mientras se acercaba al cuello del humano para morderle. Con un hechizo sencillo, Clara inmovilizó al vampiro mientras se acercaba al humano. Hizo que Kol soltase del todo a Stiles y se mordió la muñeca para darle su sangre al herido. Este pudo darle los sorbos suficientes a la fuente de sangre antes de que fuese arrancada bruscamente de su boca porque el agresor, al deshacerse del hechizo que le mantenía sujeto,  había lanzado a la híbrida al suelo. Kol agarró a Clara del cuello y la aplastó contra el suelo. Su fuerza era mayor y, debido a su incapacidad para respirar, la pelirroja no podía conjurar nada.

El agarre en su cuello se fue tan rápido como se puso, alguien había lanzado a Kol por el balcón. Entre bocanadas de aire, consiguió distinguir la silueta de Damon tirarse por donde había lanzado a Kol. Clara comprobó con un vistazo que Stiles estaba bien y siguió a Damon tirándose por el balcón. Cayó al suelo haciendo una voltereta con las manos y divisó a los vampiros peleando a pocos metros de ella. Con un movimiento de muñeca, rompió el cuello del Original y ayudó a Damon la levantarse del suelo.

-¡Damon! -Stefan apareció rápidamente, siendo seguido por el resto de Originales y otras cara conocidas, como Elena- ¿estás loco?

-Puede que un pelín -le respondió a su hermano y luego miró a la doppelgänger, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido-, pero no pretendía daros más problemas.

Tras sus palabras, se marchó, dejando que el silencio reinara por unos segundos entre los presentes. Clara tomó ese momento como su oportunidad para explicar lo sucedido.

-Vuestro hermano atacó a uno de mis amigos y a mí -se dirigió a los Originales. Después, se giró hacia Stefan y Elena en concreto, que la miraban juzgadoramente-. Me estaba protegiendo.

*******

Clara no tardó más de media hora en encontrar a Damon. Sabía a la perfección que lo primero que haría sería ahogar su furia en alcohol. En bourbon, en específico. Para aquello solo había dos lugares en los que podía estar: su mansión o el Grill. Suponiendo que no quería encontrarse ni con su hermano ni Lydia y sus amigos, descartó la mansión por completo. Solo le hizo falta ir al Grill para encontrarle en la barra, bebiendo solo como de costumbre.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, abandonó la entrada del bar y se acercó a paso acelerado al vampiro, ondeando su voluminoso vestido. Sí, no se había ni cambiado de ropa. Como Damon, que aún llevaba el traje. Se había quitado la pajarita y desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba en algún momento desde que se fue del baile. Después de aquello, Clara se despidió de los Mikaelson y le explicó a su hermana a dónde se dirigía, antes de irse a por su creador.

-¿Realmente crees que bebiendo te vas a olvidar lo que ha pasado? -fue como inició la pelirroja la conversación, con sus manos en su cintura una vez llegó hasta el vampiro- ¿O que al menos vas a estar menos enfadado?

Pese al aspecto desaliñado del mayor, Clara pudo notar que -desgraciadamente- todavía iba por su primer vaso de bourbon. Sería más difícil convencerle de irse a su casa de esta manera.

-Si vienes a sermonearme, puedes irte por dónde has venido, brujita -sin mirarla, le gruñó antes de beberse de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

-Bruja, en realidad -le corrigió, aunque Damon sabía perfectamente qué era-. Y no vengo a sermonearte, vengo a hablar.

-Como verás, no estoy de humor para eso ahora mismo -le dedicó una falsa sonrisa y le hizo una seña al camarero para que le rellenase el vaso.

-Y yo no tenía ganas de venir a Mystic Falls a salvarte el culo, otra vez, pero aquí estoy -la híbrida volvió a hablar, llamando la atención del mayor-. Así que escúchame y deja de actuar como un niño pequeño.

Damon hizo un ruido de afirmación, mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso recién rellenado.

-Estoy muy hambrienta y lo que menos quería para esta noche es ver que Kol… -su voz se cortó al ver a cierto hombre lobo salir del bar con una rubia Original.

-¿No es ese uno de los amiguitos de tu hermana yéndose con Barbie Klaus? -Damon miró a la misma dirección.

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras les miraban irse. Clara no fue lo suficientemente espabilada como para escuchar de qué hablaban, pero por la mano de Peter en la cintura de Rebekah, supuso que no se trataba de una pelea.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Clara despertó a la mañana siguiente, tan solo vestida en su ropa interior y la camisa de Damon, temió lo peor. No recordó por nos segundos el por qué se encontraba así en la cama de su mejor amigo y rezó mentalmente no haberse acostado -de nuevo- con este. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró de frente con la espalda de dicho vampiro; le estaba abrazando. Algo alterada, soltó lentamente el abdomen de Damon y se giró hasta estar de espaldas a él.

El vestido negro que divisó encima de una silla fue el causante de que recordara los eventos de la noche anterior.

Ah, es verdad, no se habían liado... Solo habían estado hablando y se había acabado quedando dormida.

-¿Tan pronto te quieres ir? -la voz del longevo vampiro sobresaltó levemente a la híbrida. Su brazo pasó por su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera, con su otro brazo apoyaba su rostro a escasos centímetros de Clara- No tienes de qué preocuparte: no hicimos nada.

-Eh... Ya, ya lo sé -su respuesta fue rápida, al igual que sus movimientos para salir de la cama-. Es solo que tengo cosas que hacer.

La mentira que soltó sobre la marcha le permitió largarse de la habitación sin oír más comentarios por parte del vampiro. Solo escuchó su risa antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio e ignorar cualquier sonido que proviniese de ahí. Su camino hasta su autoproclamado dormitorio se vio interrumpido por la aparición de cierta vampira Original: Rebekah Mikaelson.

La rubia estaba vestida con la ropa que la anterior noche llevó y su pelo estaba notablemente despeinado.

-No hagas ningún comentario -le advirtió la rubia, sin echarla siquiera un rápido vistazo.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y la siguió hasta el salón. Allí, Peter leía desinteresadamente un libro. Él, a diferencia de la rubia, llevaba ropa nueva y, por el olor a champú y gel que Clara detectó, supuso que se había duchado recientemente. La híbrida no pudo evitar recordar cómo los vio salir del Grill.

Sí, definitivamente se habían acostado.

-No le des mucha importancia a lo que has visto, ¿eh, pelirroja? -el tono demandante de la Original asustó a la susodicha, pues no pensaba que volvería a hablar.

Rebekah había llegado a la entrada, mientras que Clara se había quedado atrás, pensando. Solo le hizo falta dar un par de pasos y ya estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-No iba a hacerlo de todas formas -se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Rebekah le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y abrió la puerta. Para la sorpresa de Clara, Elena estaba en el porche de los Salvatore. Su mirada viajó de Rebekah a Clara varias veces antes de que la Original se marchase triunfal. La doppelgänger parecía decepcionada, su mirada y su boca entreabierta lo decían. La morena negó para sí misma antes de entrar en la mansión.

**[hair here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/aa/81/60/aa8160b9157f9b94617a2b0ebdd9ee94.jpg) **

**[outfit here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6f/0c/f9/6f0cf987f730a476a9a6b5d3ec9627fa.jpg) **

Clara ignoró a la humana y fue hasta su habitación, donde planeaba ir en un principio. De entre la ropa que su hermana le había traído escogió para ponerse un body negro de manga larga y unos vaqueros de cintura alta. Cuando se cambió de ropa, dejó la camisa de Damon doblada encima de la cama y la ropa interior, en una bolsa. Se puso su chaqueta de cuero y sus botas antes de hacerse un moño. Cuando volvió al salón, Damon -ya vestido- se encontraba hablando con Elena.

-He herido tus sentimientos y... esta es tu forma de castigarme -la voz de Elena trató de comprender.

-Pues, mira, por una vez lo que he hecho no tiene nada que ver contigo -Damon le dio un trago a su vaso de bourbon-. Aunque, la verdad es que no hice nada; me pasé toda la noche con Clara.

Elena hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras que Damon seguía bebiendo, Clara tomó ese momento para hacerle notar a la morena que estaba presente.

-Solo hablamos -la híbrida se acercó al moreno y se quitó el vaso, bebiéndose de un trago lo que le quedaba-. Damon tiende a exagerar las cosas.

-Debéis saber una cosa -la humana, después del cometario de la híbrida, habló de nuevo-. Esther pretende matar a toda su familia. Ha unido a sus hijos con un hechizo, lo que le pase a un les pasará a todos.

-Pues... ¡de lujo! -el vampiro respondió- Klaus la palmará de una vez, ¡perfecto! -tanto Elena como Clara le miraron mal- ¿Por qué me miráis como si hubiese matado a un panda?

-Porque para matarlo, morirán todos -respondió brevemente Clara, cruzándose de brazos.

-Incluido Elijah y él no se lo merece -le siguió Elena, casi igual de indignada que la pelirroja.

-Me importa un pimiento Elijah.

Mientras que Damon y Elena seguían discutiendo, Clara aprovechó ese momento para marcharse de la habitación en la que estaban y mandarle un mensaje a Elijah. El Original contestó rápido: quería verla cuanto antes. Ambos acordaron en que iría a su casa.

*******

Cuando Elijah le abrió la puerta y la llevó hasta el interior de la casa, no esperó encontrarse con Rebekah y Kol peleando como niños pequeños y Klaus riéndose mientras dibujaba:

-Toda la noche fuera, ¡qué escándalo!  -el moreno incordiaba a la menor, impidiéndole pasar mientras se burlaba- Espero que no fuese con ese plebeyo, ¿Matt? ¿Se llamaba así?

-Cierra ya la boca o tendrás que aprender a hablar sin dientes -Klaus se rió ante las palabras de la rubia, mientras que esta empujaba a Kol y seguía su camino.

-No he dicho nada -se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburro -el moreno se tiró en uno de los sillones que había. Clara no pudo evitar solar una risa ante el espectáculo que se deshacía en la habitación. Los tres hermanos aún no habían notado la llegada de Elijah y ella hasta entonces-. Nuestra hermanita es una ramera -las dos mujeres que había en la habitación miraron mal al vampiro, pero al menos se divierte. Elijah tiene compañía. Yo necesito entretenerme también.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando? Sal cuando quieras -Klaus no le prestó mucha atención a su hermano menor, regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja, aunque no entendía por qué estaba ahí.

-¡Solo no me divierto! Acompáñame, Nik -Kol se incorporó en su asiento, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de su hermano. Al no recibir una, añadió:-. Me lo debes, me clavaste una daga en el corazón.

-Vale, ¿por qué no? -el híbrido se dio por vencido y se levantó de su asiento, dejando el bloc en el que dibujaba a un lado- Anoche no pude beber contigo intentando matar al amigo de Clara.

Clara miró mal de nuevo a Kol al recordar lo ocurrido. No había visto a Stiles desde aquel incidente en la fiesta, cuando pudiese, tenía que hablar con él. Para asegurarse de que no estaba aún aterrorizado por lo ocurrido. Kol, Klaus y Rebekah salieron de la habitación algo después de aquella conversación, dejando a Elijah y a Clara solos.

-¿Qué, exactamente, es lo que sabes? -el Original le preguntó cuando estuvo seguro de que sus hermanos no se molestarían en escucharles.

-No es mucho. Elena solo me ha dicho que Esther hizo un hechizo para uniros a los cinco, utilizó su sangre y por eso quería hablar con ella -le respondió sinceramente y el mayor se quedó con una expresión pensativa-. Elena parecía arrepentida, quiere Klaus muera, pero no quiere mataros a todos en el proceso. Si hablas con ella puedes sacarle más información.

El vampiro trajeado asintió.

-Gracias por contármelo, Clara -le agradeció-, pero no puedo interrogar a Elena y vigilar que nada les pase a mis hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Elena no me va a contar más, estamos constantemente rodeadas por los Salvatore, pero a ti sí -le intentó convencer. Elijah no podía morir, mucho menos a manos de su propia madre-. Yo puedo estar con Klaus y Kol, te llamaré si pasa algo -el Original parecía indeciso-. Puedes obligarme a que lo haga si no me crees, no estoy en verbena.

El proceso de convencer al longevo vampiro no fue muy largo, pues él confiaba en ella. Clara se autoconvenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de que no era justo matarlos a todos por uno y de que, entonces, estaba bien ir en contra de sus amigos.

Bueno, de Damon.

La mirada desaprobatoria con la que la miraría si se enterase de con quién se había aliado era algo que no le gustaba, por lo que decidió no contarle nada y alcanzar a los dos Originales antes de que estos cruzaran la puerta de entrada.

-Espero que no os importe que me una a vosotros -su voz sorprendió a ambos hermanos.

Uno la miró con una sonrisa y otro con una mueca. Clara predijo que este último estaría especialmente hostil con ella.

Oh, ¿así que está bien ir mordiendo a desconocidos, pero no que te rompan el cuello por ello?

-Pensé que íbamos a pasar el tiempo solos, Nik -Kol miró de arriba abajo a Clara, que alzó las cejas en respuesta, antes de girarse a mirar a su hermano-. No sabía que la habías invitado.

-No lo hice, pero Clara siempre es bienvenida a unirse a nosotros si quiere -el híbrido le respondió a su hermano, esperando que su respuesta fuera suficiente para callarlo-. Vamos.

Con eso, el trío salió de la mansión y se acercó a uno de los coches que había aparcados. Klaus se sentó en el asiento del piloto; Kol, en el del copiloto y Clara, atrás. El principio del viaje fue silencioso. Y tenso. Demasiado, Kol no paraba de mirarla fijamente desde el retrovisor.

Aún no había olvidado lo del baile.

Clara le devolvió la mirada al vampiro, con las cejas alzadas. Entonces, Kol le sonrió. Klaus, al notar la batalla de miradas que su hermano y la híbrida tenían, decidió intervenir:

-¿Qué, te aburriste de Elijah y decidiste unirte a nosotros?

-Más bien, me aburrí de seguir los planes de Damon -la pelirroja suspiró-. Me merezco un día libre.

En menos de un pestañeo, los tres ya se encontraban dentro del Grill. En la barra, Clara divisó a su antiguo profesor de historia junto a una mujer. Por la forma discreta con la que hablaban y por lo que escuchó, Clara entendió que era algo relacionado con lo sobrenatural. Los tres recién llegados caminaron hasta la barra, hasta llegar justo al lado de Alaric y la mujer.

-Por favor -la pareja se alarmó al escuchar su voz-, no culpemos a la familia nueva en el pueblo porque haya un asesino en serie -fue en ese entonces cuando Alaric notó la presencia de Clara junto a ellos. Él la miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada al verla gesticular que luego se lo explicaría-. No molesto más, solo hemos venido a airearnos, ¿a que sí, Kol?

Este respondió con una afirmativa, sus ojos clavados en una nueva presa: la acompañante de Alaric. Después del espeluznante encuentro, la pareja se marchó al billar más alejado de ellos.

-Ni se te ocurra -Clara le advirtió a Kol, alzando un dedo en su dirección, mientras que Klaus pedía bebidas para los tres.

-¿Ocurrirme el qué? -se hizo el inocente, a modo de burla.

-La has mirado igual que a Stiles el otro día -explicó la pelirroja, aun sabiendo que él la vacilaba-; no hagas nada.

-He venido a divertirme, cariño -el vampiro se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedarse entre las piernas de Clara-. Si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

-Puedes elegir a cualquier otra persona del bar -la híbrida hizo una breve pausa, mirando fijamente los ojos del vampiro. Él trataba de intimidarla, a escasos centímetros de su rostro-, atacándola a ella solo vas a conseguir que vayan a por ti.

-¿Crees que no me puedo defender solo? -la arrogancia sobresalía de su boca.

-Viendo lo fácil de derribar que fuiste anoche, no -se encogió de hombros, tentando a la suerte.

-Mira -el Original la agarró de la barbilla algo bruscamente e, iba a continuar hablando, pero Klaus le interrumpió.

-Me voy dos segundos y ya estáis a punto de romperos el cuello -el rubio dejó las bebidas en la barra-. ¿Podéis dejar de comportaros como críos?

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Milagrosamente, Kol no hizo un comentario sobre aquello.


	14. Chapter 14

Después de la intervención de Klaus y de terminarse su bebida, Clara se alejó del par de hermanos; necesitaba un respiro de las miradas asesinas de Kol. Y de las intrigadas de Klaus. Aún este no le había preguntado el porqué de que los hubiese acompañado, al menos no directamente, pero parecía estar intentando resolver el enigma con pequeños comentarios. Obviamente, Clara no iba a soltar nada estando en el mismo local que Alaric.

Ya estaba llamando la atención lo suficiente haciendo de niñera, no quería que sus amigos y conocidos se hiciesen ideas erróneas. O acertadas. ¿De qué parte estaban ellos? ¿Qué pretendían hacer? ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Por qué solo se enteraba de lo que ocurría cuando la necesitaban? ¿Confiaban en ella? ¿Confiaba en ellos?

Aquellas interrogantes atravesaron la mente de Clara mientras se refrescaba la cara en el servicio del Grill. Soltó un suspiro y deshizo el moño que se había hecho horas antes. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos, antes de decidir volver a hacerse un moño.

Su pelo parecía más un nido de pájaros peludo que pelo.

Al salir del servicio, su cuerpo colisionó con otro. Cuando alzó la mirada, descubrió con quién se había chocado: Kol. Justo con quién quería estar, yuju…

-Sabes que es el baño de chicas, ¿no? -fue lo primero que le dijo al vampiro, tras reconocer su rostro. Clara dio un paso atrás, para crear el espacio debido entre ambos, mas poco se pudo mover. La puerta de dicho cuarto estaba a menos de un paso de ella. Kol no hizo ningún amago de alejarse, mantuvo la corta distancia entre ambos acercándose lo poco que ella se había alejado- ¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo hambre -la estúpida respuesta del moreno causó unas crecientes ganas de contestarle mal en Clara, que se disiparon al él seguir hablando-.  Y ya que parece que no te gustan las víctimas que elijo, te vienes conmigo.

Sin nada más que decir, Kol arrastró de la muñeca a Clara por todo el bar hasta llegar a un rincón desolado de este. Klaus les lanzó una mirada interrogante, que Clara respondió encogiéndose de hombros indiferentemente. Iba a cenar, no le importaba mucho con quién lo hacía. Pero sí de quién.

-Tienes que ser discreto -cuando pararon de andar, la híbrida le pidió al vampiro Original, mientras que observaban la multitud del bar-. Espera en el callejón de al lado a que te traiga a nuestra cena.

-¿Nuestra? -Kol alzó las cejas- Quiero ver a quién eliges, no me voy a quedar esperando afuera mientras tú haces la parte más interesante de la caza.

La pelirroja no puedo evitar rodar los ojos.

-¿Esperabas que me quedase mirándote comer? Yo también tengo hambre -se cruzó de brazos, totalmente indignada de que el vampiro que solo le había complicado la vida en estos dos días pensase que no iba a probar ni un poquito de sangre aquella noche-. Si te ven salir con un humano, van a saber lo que planeas y te van a ver como blanco fácil. Es mejor que salgas solo y me esperes.

-¿Cómo un blanco fácil? Tengo mil años, por favor -con su mirada interrogó a la menor- Sabía que no venías con nosotros para pasar la tarde porque te caemos bien, pero ¿para esto? ¿Elijah te ha mandado venir a hacer de niñera?

-Vale, chico mayor, tienes mil años, ¿pero cuántos de esos diez siglos te los has pasado en un ataúd? -Clara alzó las cejas y se ganó una mirada oscura por parte de Kol- No digo que no puedas con ellos, solo que tal vez no cuentes con el factor sorpresa y eso derive en tú perdiendo.

-¿Qué sabes?

Clara sintió la mirada de Alaric en ella, no muy lejos de ambos. Por eso, no contestó y le echó una ojeada a la multitud del bar.

-¿Quién, sin contar la chica que iba con Alaric, te llama la atención? -el vampiro no respondió mientras escaneaba el bar- ¿Ese de ahí? -con la mirada señaló a un joven pidiendo algo en la barra.

-No, muy borracho -Clara notó entonces como se tambaleaba.

-¿Y esa? -esta vez se refirió a una chica que jugaba en un billar cercano.

-Muy acompañada -señaló a las tres personas que jugaban con ella.

-Eres muy tiquismiquis, ¿eh? -comentó Clara, rodando los ojos- Bien, elige tú -Kol no tardó ni dos segundos en apuntar a su presa predilecta: una chica que salía del Grill con el teléfono en la mano. Perfecto-. Venga, vamos.

Ambos salieron del bar y siguieron a la chica, que caminó hasta estar algo alejada de la entrada. Ya era de noche y no había mucha gente rondando por los alrededores, era un buen momento para cazar. Antes de que la chica consiguiera responder al teléfono, Clara ya la había agarrado del cuello y la había estampado contra la pared del callejón. El móvil se escapó de entre sus dedos y se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose un poco la pantalla. La híbrida entonces le dio un pisotón, acabando con el molesto tono de la llamada, destruyendo el teléfono. Sus ojos cambiaron y sus colmillos salieron, cuando Kol se acercó a ella a paso lento.

-Eres rápida, pero no muy discreta -le comentó con sorpresa, antes de obligar a la chica a mantener la boca cerrada y quedarse quieta. Esta tenía una mirada aterrorizada.

-Luego me deshago de los cuerpos, mi compulsión no funciona muy bien que digamos -soltó el cuello de la chica con desdén-. Suelo beber de bolsas, es menos complicado.

Kol asintió, sin darle mucha importancia. Aunque no entendía muy bien por qué le daba igual matar a desconocidos, pero le importaba que él bebiese de sus conocidos o amigos de estos. Simplemente, no tenía mucha lógica.

-Pensé que no querrías hacer daño a nadie -expresó su confusión el Original, mientras le apartaba el cabello del cuello a la humana.

-No la conozco, así que da igual -su voz parecía casi monótona cuando dijo aquellas palabras. Kol puso una mueca de reflexión, antes de sonreír pícaramente-. ¿Qué? -la híbrida cogió el brazo de la chica, mientras miraba a Kol sin entender el porqué de su sonrisa.

-Nada -sin más dilación, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven.

*******

Después de acabar con la chica en el callejón, Clara teletransportó su cuerpo al bosque y tranquilamente entraron de nuevo en el bar. Ahí dentro, Klaus ya no estaba en la barra, como antes. Ni en ninguna parte del bar. Clara y Kol buscaron rápidamente con la mirada al rubio, sin éxito.

-Busca fuera, yo voy a preguntar al cazador y la humana -Kol rápidamente desapareció entre la multitud.

Clara dio un suspiro y giró sobre sus talones, caminando hacia la salida del Grill. Ya fuera, divisó al Original charlando con cierta rubia en un banco de la acera de enfrente. Clara cruzó la calle extrañada, ¿por qué estaba Caroline hablando con Klaus? Algo sobre ello le olía mal.

-Klaus -la pelirroja llamó su atención, haciendo que la conversación que los dos rubios estaban teniendo acabase-, no estabas dentro.

Caroline miró a Clara y le dio una sonrisa cómplice antes de volverse al Grill, con una despedida corta. ¿Qué tramaba su mejor amiga?

-Tú tampoco -Klaus le contestó, alzando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Kol tenía hambre, me obligó a que le acompañase -la pelirroja se sentó a su lado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuando os fuisteis sin decir nada salí a buscaros, Caroline apareció más tarde -cuando vio que Clara le miraba curiosa, añadió burlonamente:-. Tranquila, no hace falta que te pongas celosa, me preguntaba por ti.

-No estoy celosa, Klaus -la híbrida negó riéndose, como si aquello fuera un chiste.

-¿Qué? Tengo entendido que ya has caído bajo mis encantos -el rubio se hizo el inocente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa orgullosa. Maldito Elijah-. Entre hermanos esas cosas se cuen…

El híbrido Original paró de hablar y se tocó el pecho, con una mueca de dolor. ¿Estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón? ¿Los vampiros podían tener eso? Clara no se permitió hacerse más preguntas estúpidas y se lanzó a su rescate. Tocó la mano que Klaus tenía sobre el pecho y la imagen de Kol disecado apareció en su mente.

-Es Kol.

Juntos se levantaron del banco y corrieron hasta el callejón en el que minutos antes Clara había devorado a una humana. Klaus le arrancó a Kol la daga del corazón y Clara noqueó a Alaric, golpeándolo contra la pared. Stefan se abalanzó contra los dos y Klaus se deshizo de él con un empujón.

-Tendría que haberte matado hace meses -el Original le dijo a Damon, a quien Clara acababa de notar.

Damon, por otro lado, no la miraba a ella. Tenía la vista fijada en Klaus.

-Hazlo -el vampiro se atrevió a responder-, pero eso no impedirá que Esther te mate.

-¿Qué has dicho de mi madre? -el rubio se acercó lentamente al moreno.

-¿No sabes que soy colega de tu mami? ¿Clara no te lo ha contado? -se burló Damon, echándole una breve mirada a su mejor amiga, sin entender por qué le estaba ayudando- Tenemos mucho en común, te odia tanto como yo.

Justo cuando Klaus se iba a lanzar contra Damon, Elijah apareció:

-Basta -los tres se giraron par ver al vampiro trajeado desde las escaleras del callejón-, aún le necesitamos -su mirada después pasó de Klaus a Clara-. Gracias, Clara.

La susodicha le asintió en respuesta, ganándose la mirada iracunda de Damon. Él no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía por qué su mejor amiga estaba de parte de los Mikaelson, de Klaus. Este, por otro lado, supuso que Elijah era la razón por la que ella los había acompañado.

-¿Qué ha hecho madre? -el híbrido le preguntó a su hermano, mientras este se bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba.

-Dime donde están las brujas o mi hermana matará a Elena ahora mismo -el Original recién llegado ignoró la pregunta de su hermano y amenazó a Damon. Clara le miró sorprendida, no le había contado nada de eso.

-Nos diste hasta más de las nueve -Damon se quejó, mirando el reloj de la torre del pueblo.

-Seguro que a Rebekah le encantará intervenir antes.

Damon, entonces, les reveló el paradero de Esther y Finn. Klaus, Kol y Elijah desaparecieron poco después de aquello, dejando a Clara con los Salvatore y Alaric, inconsciente. La pelirroja contempló las minúsculas posibilidades que tenía de huir sin que Damon le pidiese respuestas, y, para cuando ya había formulado un rápido plan de escape, el vampiro ya estaba pidiéndolas.

-Clara, ¿qué hacías con ellos?

-Lo que me parecía correcto -la pelirroja se removió incómoda-. No podéis matar a todos por Klaus.

-Es la única manera que teníamos de hacerlo, Clara -Damon dio un par de pasos hacia la híbrida.

-Pues no me gusta -se cruzó de brazos-. Si tanta molestia os parece Klaus, ¿por qué no habéis intentado hacer un trato con él?

-Con él no se puede negociar -el moreno siguió dándole largas.

-Tampoco es como si lo hubieras intentado.

*******

Era a principios de la siguiente semana cuando Clara empezó a notar que algo no estaba bien.

No consiguió descifrar qué era cuando se despertó de un confuso sueño. Tampoco cuando tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre ello en la ducha. Ni cuando su hermana le admitió tener la misma sensación. Pero, ahora que tenía a Scott, Stiles y Allison reunidos, supo que tenía que ver con ellos:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡fijaos quiénes son los locos ahora! -fue lo primero que Clara le escuchó a Lydia decir.

-No estamos locos -su mejor amiga negó.

-¿Alucinaciones? ¿Sueños raros? ¿Todo después de hacer un ritual? -Clara apareció detrás del grupo, metiéndose en la conversación con sorna- Sí, seguro que no es nada.

-La cosa es que morimos y volvimos a la vida, eso tiene que tener efectos secundarios -trató de razonar Scott, mientras que Clara caminaba hasta su hermana.

-Yo morí y reviví y estoy perfectamente -Clara le rebatió, a lo que Lydia le asintió dándole la razón.

-Bebes sangre, eso tiene que contar como efecto secundario -Stiles le respondió-. Vigilémonos mutuamente, ¿vale?

Las dos pelirrojas se encogieron de hombros y todos se dispersaron para llegar a sus respectivas clases. Clara, junto con Scott y Stiles, se dirigió al aula de historia. Se sentó delante de una chica que no recordaba que estuviese en la clase, al lado de Scott. Al solo juntarse con los amigos de su hermana, cosas como esta eran comunes. Entonces el nuevo profesor se presentó:

-Buenos días a todos -los alumnos dejaron de charlar entre sí y prestaron atención al nuevo profesor-, soy el señor Yukimura. Voy a relevar a vuestra profesora de historia. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos a aquí hace tres semanas, estoy seguro que a estas alturas todos conocéis a mi hija, Kira -después de eso, hizo una breve pausa en la que Clara aprovechó para intentar rebuscar en su mente algún recuerdo de una alumna nueva, pero estaba totalmente en blanco. Tampoco es como que conociese a más gente a parte de las animadoras, el grupo de amigos de su hermana y algunos de sus compañeros-. O puede que no, ya que hasta ahora no ha mencionado a nadie del instituto, ni traído a casa a ninguna amiga.

Clara escuchó a la chica que estaba detrás de ella soltar un suspiro, le siguió el ruido de su cabeza estrellándose contra el pupitre. Oh, ella debería de ser Kira, claro.

Después de eso, el profesor siguió hablando y la clase continuó con un trascurso normal. Cuando terminó la hora, Clara sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó de esté y vio que era un mensaje de Elena:

“Me puedes hacer un favor? Es importante, llámame cuando puedas porfa”

La híbrida, sin entender mucho, caminó hasta el baño más cercano para llamar a la morena. Con Elena no se había enfadado, pero sí con los Salvatore, por lo que se sorprendió de que ella le llamara. Clara se había imaginado mil escenarios en los que los Salvatore la ponían en su contra, pero Elena era su amiga desde que eran pequeñas. No era tonta.

-¿Elena? ¿Qué pasa? -fue lo primero que dijo nada más Elena responderle la llamada.

-Es sobre Jeremy… -la morena comenzó- Necesito que se aleje de Mystic Falls, es demasiado peligroso para él seguir aquí -Clara escuchó a su crush suspirar-. Al principio pensaba mandarle a casa de unos amigos en Denver, pero temo que los problemas de aquí le sigan hasta allí y ya no tenga quién defenderle. ¿Podría quedarse contigo por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen?

Clara se quedó unos segundos en silencio. No es que no quisiese ayudarla, sino que no sabía si obligar a su madre funcionaría, solía no hacerlo muy bien. Pero podía esforzarse y, tal vez, funcionase. O, simplemente, podía preguntarle y esperar que accediese sin tener que usar la compulsión.

-Está bien -finalmente respondió-, mándalo cuando quieras. Hay espacio de sobra, ya lo sabes.


End file.
